Odeio Odeio Você!
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Lemon] 'Odeio você' Frase facilmente pronunciável por Mello a Near. Algo simples e que não gera dúvidas em seu ser, mas ao tentar transpor as barreiras do pequeno menino, uma pergunta se forma em sua mente... Essas palavras são verdadeiras? [CAP 03 ON]
1. Atraído Por Você!

**Título:** Odeio... Odeio Você!!!

**Anime:** Death Note.

**Casal:** Mello x Near

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angust/ Shota.

**Status:** Fic em Andamento.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Evil Kitsune

**OOO**

**Aviso**

Esta é uma fic shota, ou seja, mostra o relacionamento de personagens bem novos! Mello tem seus quinze anos e Near tem treze. E algo _importante_... Esta fic terá _lemon_, ou seja, _sexo_ entre esses dois belos garotos. Se você não gosta do tema ou acha um absurdo por eles serem novos, peço, educadamente, que feche a janela no 'x' acima. Se você aprecia tal leitura, por favor, continue/o/

Outra coisa... A cor dos olhos de Mello e Near nesta fic, _em específico,_ é a mesma da abertura da série, vista no capítulo 20 de Death Note. Pode até ser que as cores mudem quando eles realmente aparecerem como personagens fixos, mas como eu gostei da tonalidade que vi na abertura, a usarei aqui, portanto, Mello tem olhos verdes e Near dourados. Por isso, por favor, não me perturbem devido a esse fato! u.u

Esta fic **NÃO É** a continuação de '_O Último Bombom'_.

Agora... Vamos a fic/o/

**OOO**

**Odeio... Odeio Você!!!**

Novamente seus olhos verdes estavam sobre aquele ser... Fixos... Sem desviar sequer um segundo da figura quase etérea a sua frente... Como um predador que espiona sua presa... Esperando o momento certo para estraçalhá-la com seus dentes! Era assim que Mello estava... Era assim que o descreveriam caso o vissem agora, não que ele se importasse com tal coisa...

O jovem de cabelos loiros permanecia no mesmo lugar em que estava... Sentado na poltrona, vendo do outro lado da grande sala seu rival... A pessoa que mais odiava no mundo inteiro. Seus dentes se fechavam com força na barra de chocolate, fazendo alguns pedaços voarem, mas isso era insignificante... Tudo era insignificante e apenas derrubar aquela criatura maldita de cima de seu pedestal era importante!

_Cada vez que nós mentimos acordados..._

_Depois de cada golpe que nós damos._

_Cada sentimento que eu tenho..._

_Mas eu ainda não tenho sentido sua falta!_

Near ainda continuava lá... Indiferente ao mundo que o rodeava, montando torres e mais torres com dados e legos como se estivesse em uma dimensão a par de tudo, onde ninguém poderia atingi-lo... Onde ninguém poderia... Tocá-lo. Por quê? Por que o maldito tinha que se manter tão distante... Daquela maneira que o tornava tão... Inalcançável?

Aquilo fazia o sangue de Mello ferver, correndo mais rapidamente pelas veias e artérias, adrenalina se dissipando entre os glóbulos vermelhos, chegando em cada célula cada vez mais rapidamente, fazendo sentir ímpetos de se erguer e quebrar tudo... Se aproximar dele e tocá-lo... Machucá-lo... Quebrá-lo com todas as suas forças, mas ainda assim ficava parado no mesmo lugar como uma sombra entre as sombras, sendo consumido por chamas negras que quase o levavam a insanidade e aquele pequeno ser continuava da mesma forma...

As mãos pequenas tocavam com cuidado os dados, empilhando-os, a mente presa em algo indecifrável a Mello! A pele era clara... Tão clara e macia que ele desejava mordê-lo até deixar marcas roxas... Os olhos eram de um dourado tão intenso quanto o mais refinado ouro, contendo mistérios que ele não conseguia desvendar... Suas íris esverdeadas ainda estavam fixas nele... Reparando no bonito cabelo de tom prateado como a lua e os lábios róseos para parecia convidá-lo a mais insana tentação.

"_O que eu estou pensando?"_, Balançou a cabeça. Tinha que feri-lo, destruí-lo... Vencê-lo, mas como? Como? Se Near sempre parecia inverter o jogo e ganhar quando ele menos esperava?

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, apoiando a mão que segurava a barra de chocolate em uma grande almofada, tentando não se lembrar pela milésima vez do que aconteceu há uma semana, mas era em vão. As imagens ainda vinham a sua mente... Ainda o atormentavam e Near... Aquele maldito ainda o ignorava e isso o enlouquecia!

**OOO**

Uma semana atrás.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nas peças de xadrez, esperando pacientemente... Ou tentando... Que Near jogasse. Havia desafiado o menino em um tipo de jogo que ele não teria que se esforçar muito fisicamente, porque Roger ameaçou colocá-lo de castigo caso fosse o responsável pela recuperação lenta do outro menino, que tivera febre alta nos dias anteriores. Devido a isso, xadrez seria um desafio que podia propor sem arriscar o próprio pescoço... Mas não estava conseguindo esperar.

Mello era um ser irrequieto, superativo e não era de sua natureza ficar parado no mesmo lugar e esperar Near jogar era pior que castigos, porque o menino de aparência delicada demorava tanto pra fazer as jogadas que quase o enlouquecia e novamente ele respirou fundo... Bem profundamente para conter seus ímpetos homicidas em relação ao pequeno à frente dele.

" Quer jogar logo, droga!", Esbravejou, não conseguindo se conter.

" Para jogar xadrez é necessário ser observador...", Falava sem alarme.

" Não ouse me explicar!", Rosnou as palavras, ameaçador, cortando-o.

Near enrolou os fios prata com um dos dedos, para irritação de Mello.

" JOGA LOGO!!!", Elevou o tom de voz, fechando os punhos, já vendo o momento que pularia em cima daquele menino e o esmurraria.

_Cada colega de quarto mantido acordado..._

_Por cada suspiro e grito que nós damos._

_Todos os sentimentos que eu tenho..._

_Mas eu ainda não tenho sentido sua falta!_

Aqueles olhos dourados se ergueram apenas para fitá-lo por longos minutos, mantendo o silêncio da sala, algo perturbador para Mello enquanto o mesmo se via sob a mira daquelas orbes, esperando por algo que nem ele sabia o que era... E o loiro podia jurar que vira um ligeiro cintilar naquele olhar e... Seguiu o movimento da mão direita de Near, que elevou uma peça para colocar sobre outro local, retirando a que estava ali e trocando pela dele.

" Eu venci.", Disse inexpressivo, ainda mantendo os olhos em Mello, para só então desviar para o nada e voltar a fazer cachinhos no cabelo com o dedo indicador.

" O... O quê?", Piscou os olhos, saindo do torpor em que estava.

" Xeque-mate.", Falou o menino, apontando para a peça de xadrez, mostrando-se vencedor daquela partida.

" QUÊ?!", Gritou ao ver que era verdade. Ele havia perdido... Havia perdido mais uma vez para Near.

Near apenas se levantou em silêncio, virando-se e caminhando pelo salão de jogos, indo em direção a seus brinquedos. Estava quase terminando de montar um grande castelo com lego, e sem pressa, se sentou entre a 'construção', continuando a fazer aquilo que havia se proposto, tocando com delicadeza as peças, montando pouco a pouco sua imaculada criação.

Mello ainda estava no mesmo lugar, irritado. Como... Como ele podia vencer e ignorá-lo daquela forma? Odiava... Odiava quando ele fazia isso. Sem pensar duas vezes, bateu a mão no tabuleiro, jogando tudo no chão, cruzando o espaço que o separava de Near, chutando a 'grande obra' do pequeno, espalhando as peças para todos os lados, sentindo-se satisfeito enquanto o via com a mão no ar, segurando a pecinha que colocaria.

" Seu maldito! Desgraçado! Acha que pode fazer isso?", Esbravejou, seus olhos verdes faiscando de raiva e sua respiração descompassada devido ao alto teor de adrenalina contido em suas veias.

Near sequer dignou-se a olhar para Mello, apenas começou a recolher as peças, já arquitetando mentalmente como reconstruiria seu castelo, projetando algumas coisas de forma diferente para que ficasse melhor do que o que estava fazendo, fingindo que não via os punhos do loiro se fechando e apenas esperando que o mesmo explodisse como sempre fazia... Aguardando pacientemente todas as palavras... Toda a atenção que roubava dele...

"_Ele vai começar..."_, Pensou enquanto girava uma peça entre os dedos.

" Você não vai falar nada?!", Perguntou irritadíssimo.

" Você quer que eu fale algo?", Perguntou sem fitá-lo, mas muito ciente de qualquer movimento feito pelo mesmo, afinal... Mello era o único capaz de despertar seu interesse... Além daquele que admirava, L.

" COMO VOCÊ PODE SER ASSIM?", Gritou, deixando toda sua raiva extravasar com aquelas palavras, apesar de ainda sentir que poderia explodir de tanta irritação. Por que ele não reagia como as outras crianças? Por que se mantinha impassível daquela forma?

" Não sei.", Falou apenas, deixando a peça no piso frio e levando os dedos aos cabelos, enrolando-os lentamente. Sabia que ele não iria embora tão cedo...

Mello sentiu a cabeça rodar. Ele só queria uma reação! Por que o menino não reagia a ele? Pouco se importava se Near era impassível a tudo e a todos, mas seu coração ansiava fazê-lo reagir... Fazê-lo demonstrar algo, um sentimento, seja ele qual fosse... Raiva... Indignação... Surpresa. Por que não conseguia tocá-lo? Por que não conseguia fazê-lo expressar uma emoção sequer?

"_Eu sou inteligente! Isso não pode ser impossível pra mim!"_, Dizia a si mesmo em pensamento, tentando achar uma forma, uma solução... Tinha que haver uma resposta!

" Eu odeio... Odeio você!!!", Rosnou as palavras ameaçadoramente.

Near apenas terminou um cachinho prateado e começou a fazer outro.

" Maldito!", Odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Detestava ser ignorado... Por ele!

"_O que você realmente quer, Mello?"_, A pergunta se repetia em sua mente.

" Você não é humano.", Afirmou, deixando um riso de deboche escapar.

" Essa é sua conclusão?", A pergunta saiu desprovida de interesse, causando grande reboliço no coração daquele que o fitava em ira.

Mello segurou a gola de Near rapidamente, puxando o corpo menor com força, erguendo-o e aproximando seus rostos, seus olhos mostrando toda sua fúria insana. Como aquele pirralho podia ser tão arrogante assim? Ele ia permanecer impassível? Estreitou os olhos e empurrou-o contra a porta do armário que havia ao lado direito deles, vendo os olhos cor de ouro se fecharem por um segundo com o impacto sofrido, mas logo se abrindo para encará-lo sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

" E então?", O tom de voz era de desafio... Desafiava Near a se soltar ou reagir.

Near desviou o olhar como quem faz pouco caso, irritando ainda mais o loiro.

" Seu cretino arrogante!", Disse, soltando-o, para no instante seguinte, erguer a mão na intenção de deixar uma marca bem vermelha naquela face quase pálida.

" Isso lhe dá a vitória?", A voz de Near saiu baixa, mas atingiu Mello em segundos, parando a mão do mesmo a milímetros de atingi-lo.

" O que disse?", Voltou a segurá-lo pela gola da blusa, puxando-o tanto que o deixou na ponta dos pés, mas mesmo assim Near não estava mirando seus olhos.

" Você quer me machucar pra me fazer reagir.", Near disse, afinal, aquilo era a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Mello queria uma reação de sua parte mesmo que para isso precisasse feri-lo, mas ele era humano e como todo ser humano... Ele sente dor. Seu frágil corpo captaria os danos, que através de seus nervos seriam levados ao cérebro e registrados, mostrando a ele aquela nada agradável sensação.

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso..._

" Isso mesmo! Vou te mostrar o que é sentir.", Riu sadicamente, os olhos brilhando quase insanamente.

Near ergueu os olhos, mirando os verdes de Mello. Por que ele queria tanto fazê-lo demonstrar emoções? Aquilo não poderia ser bom! Como detetive o mais sensato era se mostrar frio a tudo para analisar com perfeição qualquer situação. Era o mais lógico não? Ou aquela era a forma que o loiro encontrara para vencê-lo?

"_O que você realmente quer?"_, Mergulhou dentro daquelas íris que lhe lembrava a tonalidade de malaquitas lapidadas... Ou seria água-marinha? Tentando decifrar aquele que era um enigma tão complexo que o deixava perdido as vezes, sem saber por onde começar a desvendá-lo.

O germânico já estava prestes a erguer o punho e acertar o menino com toda a sua força para mostrar a ele o que era dor, mas então reparou nas íris claras fixas nele, como se... Near estava analisando-o? Sim, era isso. Ele tentava entendê-lo... Decifrar sua reação e... Não. Não ia deixar que aquele menino compreendesse sua alma. Olhou dentro daqueles dourados irritado e então algo lhe passou pela cabeça e o jovem sorriu.

" Sinta isso... Near.", Disse em tom melódico, aproximando-se dele.

" ...!", O pequeno garoto não compreendeu a rápida mudança de postura e expressão do outro garoto, intrigando-se.

" ... E me mostre se pode se manter impassível!", Terminou de pronunciar as palavras em um sussurro sensual.

"_O que ele está planejando?"_, Near tentava antecipar o que Mello faria, mas era em vão. Não conseguia perceber as intenções dele.

O loiro ainda o segurava com a mão esquerda, mas os dedos da mão direita se afrouxaram, espalmando sobre o peito dele, parando sobre o coração, ainda mirando os olhos âmbar enquanto sentia as batidas bem abaixo de sua mão... Tão controladas! Molhou os lábios e subiu, acariciando de leve o pescoço e percorrendo os dedos pelo ombro, descendo pelo braço do pequeno e envolvendo o pulso suavemente, parando com o polegar sobre a artéria reparando novamente no ritmo cardíaco.

Near rapidamente ficou bem ciente da mão que tomava seu pulso. O que Mello queria com aquilo? Voltou suas íris cor de ouro para as orbes verdes um pouco confuso, afinal... O que o loiro faria e qual seu objetivo? Parecia um desafio... Mello queria saber se podia sentir algo e se manter impassível ainda? Mas era um pensamento ilógico da parte dele, pois...

"_Para Mello uma reação minha seria uma vitória, então..."_, Piscou os olhos novamente, tentando achar algo que pudesse explicar o outro... As ações e falas dele.

Mello deliciou-se ao reparar no brilho de confusão daquele olhar dourado, aproximando-se mais e finalmente... Lentamente... Tocando os lábios pequenos e róseos com os seus, sentindo o calor da boca de Near. Rapidamente entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios prateados da nuca dele, para mantê-lo no lugar e beijou-o devagar, aproximando seus corpos, prensando-o contra a porta do armário, continuando o ato.

Near realmente estava surpreso! Se fosse seguir o padrão normal de comportamento de Mello, o lógico seria concluir que o chocólatra o espancaria para ver se ele se manteria impassível, mas no momento o loiro... O beijava. E isso era completamente ilógico! Sentia os lábios dele nos seus, os dedos em sua nuca agora aplicavam uma carícia gostosa e reconfortante, enquanto sentia algo molhado pedindo passagem para logo depois invadir sua boca com uma delicadeza que o impressionava. E só então... Só agora se dera conta... Aquele era seu primeiro beijo! Aquele ato tão falado em poemas, livros e peças, descritos como algo a se ter com quem se gosta... E era Mello... Mello quem lhe roubava a primícia de seus lábios.

O loiro sentiu-se vibrar internamente quando conseguiu invadir a boca pequena. Deliciava-se ao perceber que Near estava um pouco desnorteado e provavelmente por isso é que permitia sua invasão. Parou o beijo por um instante, vendo a face ligeiramente corada e ele teve que se segurar para não gritar 'yes' por ter conseguido essa vitória e então fitou a boca entreaberta e não resistiu, mordendo o pequeno lábio inferior e puxando sensualmente, para no instante seguinte reiniciar o ato, porém com mais intensidade, sentindo-se explodir de satisfação ao captar a aceleração do ritmo cardíaco sob seus dedos... E ele foi obrigado a aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo?_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo?_

A sala... O Instituto... O mundo... Tudo desapareceu ao redor deles à medida que o beijo se tornava mais intenso e apaixonado. A mão de Mello que até o momento estava entrelaçada nos fios prata desceram, enlaçando a cintura delgada, puxando-o mais para si, enquanto embriagava-se com o doce perfume que se desprendia do corpo delicado. Ainda mantinha-se tomando o pulso dele, saboreando o descompassado do pequeno coração, que apenas o impelia a continua... A não parar jamais!

Near sentia que sua mente girava... E ele nem sabia o porquê. Bem, na verdade sabia... Era culpa de Mello! Nunca esperou que o loiro fizesse isso, mas ele continuava a tomar seus lábios... Invadindo-o... Dominando-o... Não deixando que pensasse direito ou que conseguisse controlar as batidas de seu coração, bem como o ritmo de sua respiração. Sentia um leve gosto de chocolate naquela boca quente que devorava a sua em um beijo inexplicável e então tudo acabou repentinamente...

" Humm...", Mello mordeu os lábios, observando Near atentamente.

O menino de cabelos prateados puxava o ar pela boca... O peito pequeno subia e descia de acordo com a descompassada respiração... A face sempre alva e impassível agora estava corada de uma maneira que só poderia ser definida como... Adorável! E os olhos âmbar... Estes brilhavam de uma forma inexplicável, mas Mello sabia que aquilo só significava uma coisa... Near sentiu tudo... Tudo o que proporcionou através de um simples beijo e nada pôde fazer pra se manter impassível a isso... Não pôde se manter indiferente _a ele_!

"_Mello..."_, Near tentava recompor sua respiração, mas aquilo não estava parecendo uma tarefa fácil. Piscava os olhos, ainda perdidos naquelas intensas sensações... Nas primeiras sensações e emoções realmente valiosas para ele e...

" Eu venci!", Ele sussurrou, rouco, sorrindo a Near.

" ... 'Venceu'?", Os olhos dourados piscaram sem compreender ainda.

" Sim.", Pronunciou aquela palavra com um prazer ímpar.

Near começou a recompor-se, vendo Mello curvar-se sobre ele.

" Eu fiz você sentir... Você não pôde se manter impassível... Você reagiu... Near. Por isso... Eu venci!", As palavras eram depositadas ao pé do ouvido de Near, roucas... Sensuais... Mostrando todo o prazer que Mello sentia por ter arrancado uma reação daquele que sempre se mantinha indiferente a tudo.

" ...!", Near se manteve em silêncio. Não havia como rebater aquelas palavras... Porque elas eram verdadeiras. Mas por que doeu quando ele disse que venceu?

Mello se afastou, olhando novamente naqueles orbes surpresas, mas assim que os mirou sentiu como se facas tivessem atravessado seu peito, ao captar, por um segundo naquelas íris... Decepção. Piscou, mas já era tarde... Near novamente não mostrava nada no olhar, mesmo que ainda estivesse docemente rubro e com o coração descompassado. Como... Por que? Ele viu mesmo aquilo nos olhos dele?

" Sinta o gosto da derrota!", Riu, ignorando aquela parte de seu coração que insistia em jogar em sua cara que ele disse algo muito indevido, afastando-se, ainda fitando aquela face alva.

Near o olhou. Sentia apenas decepção... E o gosto de Mello em sua boca.

" Ele é bom?", Sorriu sarcástico, deixando uma gargalhada escapar.

" Me diga você.", A voz saiu baixa e firme, no que parecia um desafio a Mello.

" Há! Pirou?! Eu venci... Você perdeu! Simples assim.", Mello disse debochado. Provavelmente Near não estava aceitando bem sua derrota, mas isso apenas o divertia mais... Muito mais!

" Não vai soltar minha mão?", Indagou o jovem, já em seu estado normal.

" Hã?!", Mello piscou os olhos e então suas íris claras desceram para ver do que Near falava e só agora se dera conta de que ainda segurava a mão do menino... Na verdade eles estavam de mãos dadas, seus dedos entrelaçados e num impulso, soltou a mão dele como se tivesse sido queimado.

Near agora olhava para outro ponto, dando a entender a Mello que uma pecinha do chão era muito mais interessante do que ele... E isso irritou o loiro. Como aquele maldito podia agir com tamanha arrogância mesmo tendo perdido? Sentiu seu sangue ferver dentro das veias... Não ia deixar o garoto acabar com seu gosto da vitória!

" Olhe pra mim!", Disse irado, segurando com força o queixo de Near, obrigando-o a fitá-lo nos olhos de novo.

Near permitiu que seus dourados se encontrassem com os verdes de Mello, esperando que ele falasse ou fizesse algo, mas nada mais poderia chocá-lo agora. Ainda sentia o gosto dele em seus lábios e o perfume sobre sua roupa e pele... O loiro ainda parecia mergulhado dentro de seus olhos e sentiu-se um pouco ansioso para que ele fizesse algo, gritasse... Qualquer coisa!

" A vitória é minha e ponto final!", Rosnou as palavras ameaçadoramente como se alguém tentasse roubar isso dele e era como se sentia em relação ao que Near disse.

_Cada vez que nós mentimos acordados..._

_Depois de cada golpe que nós damos._

_Cada sentimento que eu tenho..._

_Mas eu ainda não tenho sentido sua falta!_

Sem pensar, Mello novamente puxou Near para si, com força, abraçando-o e tomando aqueles lábios doces, erguendo o menino e deixando-o na ponta dos pés, ouvindo-o deixar um suspiro escapar e isso apenas o fez aprofundar mais o beijo, entrelaçando sua língua na dele, sentindo seu pequeno rival corresponder ao ato. Sua mão desceu pelas costas delicadas, acariciando e sutilmente entrando debaixo da blusa branca, sentindo a textura da pele... Tão macia e quente! Queria continua devorando aquela boca... Bebendo da mais insignificante reação dele, mas não... Precisava vencer o jogo! Parou o beijo quando viu que ele precisava de ar e sorriu.

" Viu só... Near?", Mordeu o lábio inferior do menor e afastou-se.

Near apoiou-se na porta do armário, respirando fundo.

" Isso é o gosto da vitória!", Falou e virou-se rapidamente, saindo da sala, deixando para trás um doce menino de face enrubescida.

**OOO**

Mello voltou de seu devaneio, piscando os olhos ao escutar um barulho, mas logo sua atenção se fixou naquele que continuava em um mundo à parte de tudo... Brincando dentro de uma redoma de cristal... Ignorando tudo ao redor. Por quê? Por que ele tinha que ser assim? O que o levava a se isolar? E também... Por que aquela criatura tinha sempre que vencer?

Trincou os dentes quando as imagens relacionadas aos dois beijos que trocaram vieram-lhe a mente de novo. O plano era perfeito! Sua vitória estava assegurada... Era só necessário fazê-lo sentir... E ele fizera isso muito bem! O beijara... Tomara aqueles lábios doces com os seus, fazendo o pequeno coração acelerar absurdamente e aquilo fora tão bom! Vê-lo reagindo... Sentir a boca pequena se abrindo pra ele... Near correspondendo... A face corada! Aquilo era o paraíso... Aquela era sua vitória, no entanto...

"_E é por isso que eu te odeio!"_, Mello pensou, revoltado.

"_No fim, Near venceu! Que ódio!!!"_, Fechou a mão na barra de chocolate, despedaçando-a e praguejando baixinho por isso.

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar sobre isso..._

Sim. Aquele menino indiferente vencera. Por quê? Simples. Ele obteve uma pequena vitória... Mas ela lhe trouxe algo que não queria... A partir do momento que provou daqueles lábios... Ele ansiou por mais e agora tudo o que pensa é em beijá-lo de novo, abraçar o corpo menor, morder cada pedaço de pele exposta para embriagar-se daquelas reações demonstradas por Near.

Aquilo o matava! Por que tinha que ficar se lembrando daquela face corada? Da respiração entrecortada e do ritmo acelerado do pequeno coração? Ia enlouquecer! Sim, com certeza ia! Levou a mão aos cabelos, deixando a barra de chocolate para lá... Nem seu amado vício estava conseguindo acalmá-lo! Bem... Nunca ia acalmá-lo, porque...

Sua atenção foi chamada ao notar um movimento de Near... O menino havia deixando de lado seus legos e apenas observava o que montou por longos segundos que para ele pareciam horas... E então se mexeu, erguendo os braços e entrelaçando os dedos enquanto se espreguiçava, arqueando as costas e jogando a cabeça para trás majestosamente... Suas íris água-marinha percorreram todo o corpo delicado e Mello teve que morder os lábios ao notar a pele clara... O umbigo a mostra...

"_Ele tá me provocando!"_, Aquela era a única explicação decente que Mello encontrava. Near estava provocando-o! Como ele podia ser tão maldito?

Insuportável... Near era completamente insuportável! Levantou-se num rompante, fazendo barulho, atraindo por um segundo a atenção do garoto que logo relaxava o corpo e voltava aos seus malditos brinquedos. Odiava aquilo também! E por isso... Estava na hora de dar um basta em tudo, quebrar aquele maldito e esmagá-lo no chão, porque o odiava... O odiava profundamente.

Cruzou o espaço que os separava e em segundos já estava em frente a Near e sem esperar por nada, abaixou-se e pegou o pulso dele, puxando-o, fazendo assim o menino fitá-lo e o ergueu, trincando os dentes pra conter toda sua força e ira, afim de não esmagá-lo tão cedo e acabar com a graça. Os olhos com a tonalidade de um dourado como as chamas do sol piscaram intrigados e isso apenas o deixou mais enlouquecido.

" Seu maldito! Você faz isso de propósito, não é? Eu sei que sim.", Praticamente cuspiu as palavras, puxando o garoto para perto e retirando-o do meio de todos aqueles brinquedos inúteis, arrastando-o dali.

" Mello...", Pronunciou o nome baixinho, enquanto sentia-se sendo puxado.

" Eu odeio você!", Apertou o pulso de Near com força.

"_O que...?"_, Sua mente rapidamente se dividia entre raciocinar sobre o que ocorria e como caminhar entre as peças dos legos sem se machucar.

" Odeio... Odeio você!", Falava irado, Mello.

Near conseguiu desviar de algumas peças espalhadas pelo chão e não se machucar, seguindo Mello sem opção. A declaração de que o loiro o odiava não era importante, mas o que foi dito antes... O que ele quis dizer com 'você faz de propósito'? Não entendera. O que ele fazia de propósito? Ignorá-lo? O lógico seria pensar isso, mas aquele a sua frente não seguia as regras 'normais' de comportamento, então deveria ser outra coisa, mas... O quê?

Mello parou repentinamente e apenas fitou Near, puxando-o num ângulo de quase cento e oitenta graus, jogando-o no aconchegante sofá, pronto para espancá-lo até a morte! Ninguém o provocava e saía vivo pra contar a história, principalmente seu rival e ele terminaria com aquela disputa agora e pouco se importava se seria disciplinado depois.

" Eu o odeio! Sempre vou odiá-lo!", Falou as palavras ameaçadoramente.

" Hum...", Near apenas levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco zonzo.

Mello abriu a boca para demonstrar em palavras o quanto o desprezava enquanto pretendia socá-lo, mas seja lá o que for que queria dizer morreu antes de chegar a seus lábios quando viu Near se mover, levando a mão a cabeça, parecendo meio zonzo... Erguendo uma das pernas e apoiando-a no estofado e tentava se levantar. O loiro sentiu a respiração falhar quando percorreu o corpo menor com os olhos, reparando na blusa erguida devido ao modo que ele caíra... Quase deitado. A calça pérola era larga e provavelmente um ou dois números maiores e por isso era mais baixa na cintura, deixando nesse momento o umbigo dele a mostra...

" Mello?", Near chamou, intrigado com o olhar... Estranho do outro sobre si.

Mello despertou de sua contemplação, fitando os lábios de Near.

" Deseja mesmo me espancar pelo visto.", Near disse sem expressar medo. Ainda sentia seu pulso doendo e Mello provavelmente terminaria o que começou.

" Desejo...", Sua mente não estava registrando exatamente o que Near falava, não ouvindo o que ele disse no final... Sua mente estava fixa nos movimentos dos lábios... Aqueles malditos lábios... Naquela tentação...

Near parou, vendo que Mello não parecia escutá-lo.

" Você... Como você pode...", Sussurrou as palavras, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, aproximando-se como que hipnotizado por aquele pequeno ser, sentindo dentro de si um reboliço de emoções...

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo?_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo?_

O germânico apoiou o joelho direito no estofado entre as pernas de Near e a mão estava espalmada bem ao lado da coxa do menino, levando os dedos da mão esquerda aos fios prateados, puxando-o com força e tomando aqueles lábios com intensidade... Abrindo-os... Invadindo-o por completo... Sentindo aquele gosto único de novo após uma semana e tudo o que ele queria era mais... Muito mais daquele menino que odiava acima de tudo!

Near ficou surpreso... Novamente... Novamente estava sendo beijado por Mello! Sentia que ele segurava-o com força e devia estar sentindo dor, mas estranhamente seus neurônios captavam apenas os lábios dele nos seus e a língua quente dentro de sua boca, vasculhando, brincando... E quando se deu conta estava correspondendo, fazendo o mesmo que o chocólatra, sentindo seu coração se acelerar rapidamente e percebeu-se torcendo para seu ar não acabar tão cedo.

"_Oh! O que eu estou pensando?"_, O menino se questionou, mas tudo se dissipou rapidamente e não havia mais espaços para pensar enquanto mergulhava naquelas sensações proporcionadas por aquele que sempre dizia 'eu te odeio'.

" Uhmmm...", Mello sequer percebeu que gemeu dentro do beijo, mas captou pequenos arrepios percorrendo o corpo menor e isso apenas o fez aprofundar mais o ato.

Deslizou o joelho que estava apoiado no sofá, flexionando-o e puxou o corpo menor, fazendo-o ficar sentado sobre sua coxa esquerda, cada perna de Near de um lado de seu quadril, enlaçando a cintura delicada por debaixo da blusa pérola, novamente sentindo o calor da pele macia e tenra, afrouxando os dedos da mão esquerda e iniciando uma carícia em lentos movimentos circulares na nuca de Near, prensando-o contra o encosto acolchoado, prensando as costas do menino gênio contra o sofá, fazendo assim o baixo-ventre do pequeno aproximar-se de seu abdômen, sem deixar os lábios dele um segundo sequer... Saboreando... Provando-o cada vez mais.

" Ahmm...", Near puxou o ar com força quando sua boca foi abandonada.

O garoto de cabelos prateados respirava descompassadamente, seu coração batia tão forte que achava que sairia pela boca! Como pode apenas um beijo causar tamanha devastação em sua alma? Sentiu seu corpo sendo abraçado com mais força por Mello e então se deu conta dos lábios dele... Em seu pescoço. Beijos eram distribuídos por sua pele, bem como pequenas mordidas... Sentia os dentes do loiro passando de leve e então a língua serpenteando por todo o local, subindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha, que foi prontamente sugado, causando uma falha em sua respiração.

Mello sentia a adrenalina correndo rapidamente por seu corpo, uma euforia intensa gritava em cada célula de seu ser, enquanto tinha aquele menino em seus braços... Bem ali no seu colo. O gosto dele era delicioso, viciante... O perfume suave o envolvia e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que Near parecia a mais tentadora de todas as frutas proibidas e ele ansiava profundamente mordê-la e devorá-la por completo. Desperto por esse pensamento, ele envolveu possessivamente o corpo menor, colando-os o máximo que podia e fitou a face bela, mordendo os lábios com força ao percebê-la enrubescida.

"_Ah! Como ele pode ficar tão lindo assim?"_, Maravilhou-se com aquela suave expressão de prazer demonstrada por Near. O menino não devia ter noção do quão tentador ficava assim!

" Mello...", Near ainda tentava controlar sua respiração.

" Sim?", Respondeu em um sussurro, sua voz uma oitava mais baixa.

Near queria indagá-lo sobre o que ele fazia, sobre o porquê de tudo aquilo... Mello não o odiava? Por que o beijava e o tocava dessa forma? E o mais importante... Por que permitia? O que tornava aqueles toques tão perfeitos e extasiante? Nunca se importou com isso... Sempre se manteve distante... Sempre esteve dentro de sua redoma de cristal, mas Mello sempre tentava rompê-la e agora estava ali...Quebrando suas barreiras de gelo... Estilhaçando tudo a fim de tocar sua alma... Chegar a seu coração! Isso era perigoso... Tão perigoso e ainda assim...

" Humm... Near...", Lambeu a bochecha rósea, mordendo a maça do rosto, suas mãos adentrando por dentro da blusa pérola, erguendo-a, arranhando de leve a pele clara e macia, sentindo-o arrepiar-se e isso apenas fez com que uma onde elétrica subisse por sua coluna e ele se voltou para aqueles lábios, tomando-os novamente.

Mello moveu-se, virando um pouco de lado e empurrando o corpo de Near, deitando-o no sofá e olhando-o de cima, achando-o ainda mais adorável! A face enrubescida, os lábios entreabertos puxando o ar, os braços jogados ao lado do corpo, os fios prateados ligeiramente desarrumados e os olhos brilhantes que mostravam um misto de inocência, confusão e... Aceitação. Ah! Ele era simplesmente lindo!

"_Ah, Near! Não me olhe assim..."_, Mello pensou. Se ele continuasse a olhá-lo daquela maneira, acabaria não resistindo e...

O loiro mordeu os lábios, pensando por alguns instantes e abaixou-se, cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu, novamente tomando posse daquela pequena boca com gosto do paraíso, invadindo-a e deixando seu peso se fazer presente sobre o corpo dele lentamente, segurando os pulsos do garoto, erguendo-os acima da cabeça, devorando aqueles lábios de maneira quase enlouquecida, percebendo que Near tentava puxar os braços, mas não ia deixar... Não permitiria que ele fugisse!

"_Ele é meu!"_, Foi o pensamento que cortou sua mente quando percebeu que precisava tocá-lo, beijá-lo... Precisava tê-lo entregue para si por completo.

" Mello... Pare...", O sussurro de Near saiu quase inaudível. Seu coração batia rápido demais... Cada beijo, mordida e lambida que Mello lhe dava, deixava por sua pele um rastro quente, entorpecendo seus sentidos, mas... Aquilo não era certo... Não ali, não naquele momento... Alguém podia...

" Não quero.", Foi a resposta rouca dada por Mello.

Sem esperar por uma resposta de Near, Mello passou a beijar e morder o pescoço alvo, sugando alguns pontos da pele, sentindo o pulsar rápido da artéria bem abaixo de seus lábios... Que o provocava... O instigava cada vez mais a continuar... E ele não iria parar! Foi distribuindo beijos pela face alva e chegou à boca, mordendo-a de leve e olhando languidamente dentro daquele oceano brilhante e perdido. Moveu o quadril lentamente, sem deixar de fitá-lo, deixando um sorriso escapar.

" Sabe o que estou fazendo com você... Near?", Mello sussurrava provocativamente as palavras no ouvido de Near, ainda se movendo lento sobre o corpo menor a fim de atiçar cada célula daquela pequena criança.

" Não, eu... Eu não entendo...", Disse baixo, sentindo-o morder o lóbulo de sua orelha. Não entendia... Por que Mello fazia isso com ele se o odiava? Não se beija... Não se toca quem odeia daquela forma...

" Não entende!?", Riu sarcástico, não acreditando no que ouvia, segurando as duas mãos dele com uma sua e descendo a que agora estava livre, colocando novamente debaixo da blusa, deslizando sobre a pele tenra e tocando o pequeno mamilo, apertando de leve, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Mello... O que você... Está fazendo?", Queria entendê-lo... Desejava compreender o que se passava entre eles no momento. Sabia, tinha consciência de que aqueles toques era algo íntimo feito entre amantes, mas... Eles não se amavam... Ou amavam?

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar..._

_Sobre você, eu sei!_

_Somente quando eu paro para pensar..._

_Sobre mim, você sabe...!?_

A pergunta pegou Mello de surpresa! Não acreditava na inocência daquele que o provocava de propósito, atiçando seus mais insanos desejos... Desejos proibidos, mas quem disse que se importava? Se ele não entendia, iria fazê-lo perceber a medida que fosse sentindo, pois queria vê-lo sentir... Queria ver aquelas reações mais e mais. Queria mais vitórias! Ansiava fazer aquele garoto impassível gemer até não suportar o prazer que ele lhe daria... Ele e mais ninguém!

Abaixou-se para beijá-lo de novo, mas ouviu o som de vozes. Imediatamente ergueu a cabeça, recordando-se no mesmo instante que a casa estava vazia devido a uma competição amistosa de alguns esportes feita por Roger, que ele não quis participar por não se sentir disposto e Near... Porque não podia se esforçar tanto. Provavelmente ela acabara há pouco e...

"_Droga!"_, Levantou-se frustrado, quebrando o contato físico com o corpo de Near e lamentando internamente por isso.

Near continuou na mesma posição, fitando Mello... Braços erguidos acima da cabeça, blusa semi-aberta deixando seu abdômen a vista, lábios entreabertos e avermelhados pelos longos beijos que trocaram e olhos escurecidos brilhando em inocência e algo mais que não podia ser definido em palavras por aquele que o vislumbrava.

"_Ele está fazendo de novo..."_, O loiro pensou, enquanto mantinha as orbes presas aquela tentação.

Near moveu-se lentamente, desviando o olhar do garoto viciando em chocolate, sentando-se, flexionando uma das pernas e mantendo a outra esticada, inconscientemente voltando a enrolar os fios prateados com o indicador, ouvindo as vozes das crianças mais altas conversando sobre como fora bom os jogos, percebendo que foi por também tê-los ouvido que Mello parou.

" Eu odeio você!", Disse irritado. Odiava Near por provocá-lo descaradamente assim, sabendo que no momento não poderia fazer nada por mais que quisesse.

Near o fitou e Mello só podia interpretar aquele olhar como um 'se você diz...'.

"_Eu odeio... Odeio! Odeio! Odeio você!"_, Gritava internamente, fechando os punhos para se controlar, vendo que seu rival desviara o olhar, mirando as almofadas como se elas fossem muito interessantes e aquilo o irritou! Como ele ousava dar mais atenção a míseras almofadas?

" Vamos terminar nossa conversa depois, seu pivete!", Rosnou ferozmente.

" ...!", Near continuou na mesma, mas sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

"_Near está..."_, A boca de Mello se abriu em surpresa, mas ele quase pulou no instante seguinte quando a porta se abriu repentinamente e três crianças entraram afobadas, chamando por ele.

" Que é?", Perguntou nervoso, tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração.

" Ahh! Você tinha que ter participado, Mello! Foi incrível!", Disse um menino todo contente.

" Ah! Não tenho paciência pra isso!", Disse, saindo da sala logo em seguida, irritado e de muito mau-humor. Precisava de seu chocolate e era agora!

Near viu Mello saindo da sala e ouviu as crianças resmungando que o loiro sequer as ouvira, mas não se importou com isso. Lentamente se ergueu e abandonou o cômodo, caminhando em direção ao seu próprio quarto... Sentia-se estranho... Seu corpo, sua mente... Estava confuso, precisava pensar e entender o que se passava entre eles... Em todos os sentidos!

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo?_

_Você odeia tudo sobre mim!_

_Por que você me ama?_

Seus passos eram lentos e leves, andava como se estivesse flutuando, tamanha leveza em seu caminhar, sendo notado pelas outras crianças, mas não via nenhuma... Nenhuma delas era capaz de chamar sua atenção, de adentrar em sua mente e coração... Eles não podiam atravessar a barreira que criara, apenas uma pessoa conseguia... Mello!

Ainda assim aquilo era estranho! Abriu a porta de seu quarto, adentrando no cômodo, para fechá-la em seguida, encostando-se a mesma, ficando parado. Ele não gostava de muita coisa que Mello fazia, mas ainda assim o admirava por ser quem era e tinha consciência... O loiro simplesmente o odiava!

_"Mas se ele me odeia... Por que me beijou?"_, Perguntou-se mentalmente, levando a ponta dos dedos aos lábios, tocando-os de leve, pensativo.

Fechou os olhos, atordoado. Sentia-se zonzo devido à quantidade de pensamentos que permeavam sua mente! Era tanta coisa... Tantas possibilidades... Hipóteses... Teorias... Mas nenhuma delas era capaz de satisfazê-lo.

_"Como você consegue se tornar um enigma tão grande pra mim?"_, Suspirando, o menino caminhou até a cama, lentamente deitando-se nela. Estava cansado... Não sabia o que fazer... Na verdade, não sabia o que pensar.

**OOO**

A água caía abundantemente, escorrendo pelo corpo delineado do loiro ainda em formação, mas já mostrando definição muscular. Sua cabeça estava erguida e logo ele a balançou, fazendo os fios dourados espalharem gotículas pelo box de vidro fumê. Mello levou as mãos ao rosto, retirando a franja da face e descendo, percorrendo o pescoço e as deixando descansarem ao lado dos quadris.

Os olhos eram mantidos fechados e apesar da água que caía em seu corpo ele não prestava atenção nisso... Sua mente estava impregnada com as imagens de seu mais recente encontro com Near. Sem perceber um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios quando a recordação da face de seu rival lhe veio a mente... Ele corou... Sim! Near ficou corado quando disse que 'conversariam depois'.

"_Hummm... Ele sabe o que eu vou fazer... O que eu quero 'conversar'!"_, Um riso malicioso abandonou a boca de Mello ao pensar nisso. Seria tão divertido!

Deixou que a água molhasse de novo seu rosto, sentindo como ela estava morna. Suspirou, seus músculos relaxando, então ergueu a cabeça e inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás, encostando-a no azulejo frio. Sua mente divagando... Projetando imagens do que poderia ter acontecido caso não tivessem sido interrompidos.

"_Mello... O que você... Está fazendo?"._

A voz de Near ao dizer aquelas palavras estava tão suave e ainda assim apresentava uma ligeira rouquidão que o tirava do sério... Riu ao imaginar que até mesmo a mais impassível das criaturas apenas precisava do incentivo adequado para perder o controle e mostrar suas fraquezas e fora ele quem fizera isso! Ainda sorrindo permitiu que sua mente continuasse, enquanto inconscientemente fazia círculos imaginários no abdômen com a ponta dos dedos.

_Depois de escutar a pergunta, deixou que uma rouca e baixa risada fosse ouvida e abaixou-se, novamente tomando aqueles lábios quentes, invadindo a boca deliciosa, enquanto suas mãos voltavam ao que fazia, apertando o pequeno mamilo entre os dedos e voltando a mover seus quadris languidamente de encontro ao de Near._

"_ Mello...", O suave gemido foi ouvido como um tormento alucinante._

_Ele precisou atacar aquele pescoço delicioso como um vampiro atrás do sangue tão vital! Passava a língua circularmente sobre a artéria sentindo a aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos e isso quase lhe tirava a sanidade, apenas por saber o quanto podia afetá-lo. Ergueu-se um pouco e manteve as duas mãos dele seguras acima da cabeça e lambeu os lábios, descendo a outra mão pelo peito em formação, deixando que seus dedos tocassem de leve aquele abdômen lisinho até chegar ao membro, apertando-o por cima da calça branca suavemente._

"_ Uhmm... Me-Mello...", Ouviu o lânguido gemido, baixo e tímido enquanto a face sempre tão impassível se tingia de um pecaminoso vermelho._

" Hummmm... Near...", Os olhos de Mello estavam fechados e ele mordia o lábio inferior sutilmente, seus dedos tocando de leve a ereção que já ostentava, enquanto sua mente mantinha-se mergulhada em seus mais profundos desejos.

"_ Você gosta... Near?", A pergunta saiu rouca, com um toque de malícia, enquanto ele continuava com a massagem, agora mais forte. Queria atiçar ao máximo a libido daquele menino, afinal, apesar da aparência, Near estava entrando na adolescência e como todo adolescente seus hormônios também estavam agindo..._

"_ Uhhmmm...", Aqueles gemidinhos era deliciosos e ele ansiava por mais._

_As roupas dele rapidamente sumiram e Mello tocava Near sem nenhum impedimento, sentindo o calor da pele dele, a textura suave e tenra... Ah! Ele era delicioso! Colocou-se entre as pernas roliças e macias, sentindo o roçar entre seus membros levando-o a um delírio completo._

"_ Humm... Você quer?", Perguntou no ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo._

"_ Aahhh... Mello... Uhhmmmm... Simmm...", A voz de Near saiu baixa e arrastada enquanto aquelas pernas roliças e delicadas envolviam sua cintura, prendendo-o a si, dando-lhe total liberdade para continuar..._

" Ahhmmm... Sim... Eu te darei tudo... E você vai pedir por mais... Hummm... Sim, eu farei você pedir... Se derreter só pra mim... Uhmm...", Mello mordia os lábios, murmurando sensualmente as palavras, enquanto sua mão executava um lento sobe-e-desce sobre o próprio membro, deliciado com o que imaginava.

_Novamente tomava aqueles lábios deliciosos num beijo voraz, seus quadris se moviam contra os de Near e ele se extasiava com o calor do corpo menor... Tão apertado! Investia cada vez mais profundamente, desejando tocá-lo por inteiro... Não conseguia mais parar os movimentos... Embriagava-se com os gemidos pedintes que saíam daquela boca e ele responderia a cada um daqueles pecaminosos pedidos... Indo mais fundo, mais forte, mais..._

" Ahnnn... Ne-Near...", O nome do rival saiu quase inaudível, sua cabeça jogada para trás, encostada na parede, a água morna caindo em seu peito e descendo sinuosa por tudo seu corpo, sua mão movendo-se velozmente, fazendo mais pressão sobre o membro enquanto sua respiração acelerava-se rapidamente...

"_ Ahhmmm... Assim eu... Não agüento...", A voz suave e baixa soava pecaminosamente infantil a seus ouvidos e ainda assim banhada em languidez e luxúria, arrancando-lhe a sanidade._

"_ Não agüente... Venha...", Depositou as palavras contra a pele dele, mordendo o pescoço suculento... Vendo-o se render, derretendo-se em seus braços._

"_ Aaahhhh... Mello...", E se deliciou com o longo gemido emitido por Near._

" Sim... Se derreta... Se derreta pra mim!", Gemeu, acelerando o ritmo com o qual se masturbava, mordendo os lábios com mais força, sentindo arrepios percorrer todo seu corpo, subindo por sua coluna, fazendo seu baixo-ventre formigar perigosamente e ele não pôde mais resistir...

" Ahhmmm...", Gemeu baixo, trincando os dentes e fechando os olhos com força, explodindo de prazer, mas não parando de mover a mão, ainda imaginando se mover entre as pernas roliças de Near, sentindo as forças abandonarem seu corpo e suas pernas tremerem.

Mello abaixou a cabeça e apoiou-se na parede fria, respirando descompassadamente, o sêmen escorrendo por entre seus dedos e lentamente seus olhos se abriam, mirando as gotas que caíram no piso claro e se dissolviam na água. Normalizou sua respiração e permaneceu em silêncio, parado, os fios loiros caindo sobre seu rosto, encobrindo parcialmente seus olhos.

Lentamente Mello ergueu a cabeça, voltando a escorá-la no azulejo frio, deixando um longo suspiro abandonar seus pulmões. Abriu os olhos, mirando a ducha de água morna, vendo as gotas caindo uma após a outra seguidamente... E tudo o que ele sentia era um grande vazio e uma terrível insatisfação. Por que todo o prazer que acabara de sentir parecia tão... Insignificante?

Frustrado, Mello deixou que a água limpasse seu corpo, erguendo a mão e fitando-a, vendo os vestígios do sêmen sumir por entre seus dedos. Suspirou e só então pegou o xampu, derramando sobre as mãos e levando aos cabelos, ensaboando, enquanto mantinha-se pensativo e distante. O que estava acontecendo? Ele não sabia explicar... E isso apenas o deixava irritadiço. Acabara de sentir prazer, mas... Tudo parecia tão... Sem propósito agora.

"_Droga, é uma merda mesmo!"_, Praguejou internamente, removendo dos fios dourados toda a espuma, para em seguida passar o condicionador e massagear o couro-cabeludo, retirando o excesso logo depois.

" A culpa é toda daquela maldito!", Rosnou feroz, desligando a ducha.

Pegou a toalha, possesso e começou a se enxugar, extremamente irritado. A culpa de tudo isso era Near e por isso odiava profundamente aquele pirralho, porque ele sempre arrumava um jeito de vencê-lo e agora se aproveitava de sua inconstância hormonal para tirá-lo do sério. Ah! Como o odiava! Tudo bem que seus hormônios tinham uma parcela de culpa, mas...

" Arrgggg!!! Como eu odeio você!", Xingou, jogando a toalha com ódio como se a mesma tivesse alguma culpa. Vestiu a peça íntima e a calça preta, virou-se para o espelho embaçado e passou a mão no mesmo, vendo seu reflexo. Ficou se olhando por algum tempo, quieto e então colocou a blusa de manga longa, pegando a escova e penteando os cabelos lentamente.

_Eu odeio... Você odeia._

_Eu odeio... Você me ama!_

_Eu odeio tudo sobre você!_

_Por que eu te amo?_

Não compreendia o porquê de sua própria irritabilidade, mas sabia que era culpa de Near, afinal era sempre culpa dele! O odiava tanto, mas... Aqueles lábios... Queria beijá-lo, estar perto dele... A todo o momento... Senti-lo corresponder a sua paixão e... Que tipo de raciocínio era aquele? Realmente não devia estar em seu estado normal... Com certeza era falta de chocolate ou algo do gênero. Desde quando o amava?

"_Amar? Não! Eu realmente devo estar ficando louco."_, Assustou-se com seus próprios pensamentos, fitando o espelho, afinal...

" Eu odeio... Odeio você!", Disse observando seu próprio reflexo, mas no fundo havia uma pergunta que pairava em sua mente... Aquela era mesmo a verdade?

Continua...

**OOO**

Nyahhhh!!! Mais uma fic de Death Note com Mello e Near foi iniciada/o/

Na verdade essa era pra ser uma fic em capítulo único, mas já estava passando de 30 páginas e eu resolvi que seria melhor dividi-la, principalmente porque resolvi mostrar o que vai acontecer depois do lemon. Sim, ele logo ocorrerá! XD Na verdade começa no próximo capítulo. Whuahuahuahuahua...

Eu ia lançar antes a continuação de '_O Último Bombom_', no entanto, estava com a idéia pra essa fic, mais precisamente da cena que ocorrerá no lemon e então... A _Aiko_ me manda a música _'Poison'_ de Alice Cooper e a _Anúbis_ me manda a _'I Hate Everthing About You'_ de Three Days Grace... Aí foi minha perdição! Me empolguei tanto que comecei a escrever a fic dia 05 por volta da meia noite e meia e fui escrevendo... Nos dias seguintes só pude escrever a noite e terminei três dias depois. E só não acabei antes porque passei mal... ¬¬ Mas estou gostando tanto do resultado/o/

A música que vocês vêem aqui é a tradução de **_I Hate Everthing About You_** de **_Three Days Grace_**. Quando eu vi essa letra, eu pensei 'é a cara do Mello' e fui obrigada a colocá-la aqui! O interessante é que mesmo quando se fala na música 'mas eu ainda não tenho sentido sua falta' parece exatamente o contrário! Por isso ela é... Simplesmente perfeita para eles!!! Além de ser uma música linda e empolgante/o/

Dedico essa fic a **Aiko Hosokawa** e a **Lady Anúbis**, porque se elas não tivessem me passado as duas músicas eu não teriam entrado em _'modo on'_ e escrito essa fic tão rápido! XD Muito obrigada as duas! \o/

Muito obrigada a _Anúbis_ e a _Maiga_ por me atuarem no MSN, enquanto eu perguntava se algumas cenas estavam boas! XDD E valeu por corrigir a tradução da música pra mim, Anúbis! o//

Agradeço a **_Evil Kitsune_** por betar a fic pra mim! Estava com saudades da sua betagem e seus comentários durante a mesma! Adoooooooro você!

Apenas por curiosidade... As comparações que faço dos olhos com pedras preciosas. Eu adoro fazer isso! Como os olhos do Mello são um verde mais claro na abertura, não podem ser comparados com _esmeraldas_, que tem um tom mais intenso, por isso comparei as íris dele com _Malaquita_ e _Água-Marinha_, que são pedras preciosas num tom esverdeado mais claro e que tem ligeiros traços azulados também. Quanto aos olhos de Near os comparei com _Âmbar_, que apesar de ser 'tida' como pedra preciosa, na verdade não é uma pedra e sim resina fossilizada proveniente de antigos pinheiros.

Quanto àqueles que leram, peço que deixem suas opiniões e comentários sobre a fic, eu preciso de reviews sabe... Sem eles não tenho motivações pra continuar a escrever e... Sem comentários... Sem fic! u.ú E neste caso significa... Sem lemon! XD

07 de Março de 2007.

21:30 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	2. Conselhos de Um Amigo

**Odeio... Odeio Você!!!**

**Capítulo 02 – Conselhos de Um Amigo.**

Seus olhos ainda miravam o espelho, mas nada era visto... Sua mente estava distante... Presa no momento em que o beijou... Relembrando o calor daquela pele macia como seda e seu delírio durante o banho. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar aquelas lembranças, mas elas insistiam em permear as mente, fazendo-o recordar de cada detalhe... De cada sensação!

" Merda!", Pragueja, abrindo a torneira e lavando o rosto de novo, parando rapidamente ao ouvir um barulho.

" Será que alguém bateu na porta?", Piscou os olhos verdes, mas como nada ouviu, deu de ombros e voltou ao que fazia.

Enxugou o rosto e arrumou os fios dourados, permanecendo diante do espelho por um tempo indeterminado e só então resolveu que já havia passado da hora de sair daquele banheiro, tocando a maçaneta e abrindo lentamente a porta, sua mente trazendo novamente as lembranças daquele belo menino de cabelos prateados.

" Droga! Eu odeio aquele pivete.", Resmungou baixinho, já irritado com as constantes lembranças em relação a Near.

"_Isso foi um equívoco. Apenas um equívoco!"_, Disse a si mesmo em pensamento, tentando afoitamente acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Fechou a porta do banheiro e suspirou profundamente, ainda sentindo aquele maldito vazio... Aquela insatisfação desagradável acumulada em seu peito. Virou-se para a direita, dando de cara com Matt, que estava escorado na parede há alguns centímetros da porta, com seu inseparável Playstation portátil, olhando-o seriamente. Assustou-se, pois não esperava ver ninguém e deu um pequeno passo para trás instintivamente.

" Que é?", Perguntou desconfiado, olhando-o de esguelha.

Os olhos cor de esmeralda se ergueram no instante em que a tecla 'pause' foi acionada e se fixaram na face arredia de Mello, permanecendo em silêncio, procurando dentro daquela íris claras algumas informações. Tombou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, continuando em sua silenciosa análise, mesmo sabendo que isso irritava o chocólatra.

" Fala logo alguma coisa, merda!", Esbravejou Mello já irritado.

" Sabe... Você devia ser mais discreto...", Comentou, olhando o loiro de maneira bondosa, deixando um sorriso compreensivo transparecer.

" O que tá querendo dizer com isso?", Mello estreitou os olhos, ameaçador.

" Preciso mesmo falar?", Matt ergueu uma sobrancelha.

" Ah, não me enche!", Estressou-se o loiro, rapidamente direcionando-se para o próprio quarto, este dividido com Matt, para seu desagrado nesse exato momento.

Matt deixou mais um sorriso escapar e acompanhou o loiro, que entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, mirando o teto e obviamente não querendo conversar, mas o ruivo queria... Ele precisava dizer algumas coisas e por isso fechou a porta, dando a volta e sentando-se na própria cama, mirando aquele garoto que tentava em vão ignorá-lo, uma vez que a própria inquietude típica de seu ser não o deixava em paz.

" Já que você não vai ficar calado, diga logo de uma vez!", Suspirou Mello, esperando impaciente que Matt dissesse o que queria, olhando-o de lado.

Os dedos longos passaram pelos fios ruivos, retirando as mechas que caíam nos olhos, a fim de observar Mello mais fixamente, percebendo que o loiro estava ficando agitado, mas não poderia deixar de falar... E por isso mantinha suas orbes esmeraldas na face do outro, rapidamente percorrendo todo o corpo dele e voltando a mirar o rosto daquele que considerava como seu melhor amigo.

" Com quem foi?", Perguntou, deixando transparecer um sorriso... Malicioso.

" Com quem foi o quê?", O loiro ficava cada vez mais nervoso, principalmente ao ver aquele sorriso nos lábios do ruivo.

" Com quem você estava fantasiando, é claro! Afinal... Você gemeu de uma maneira tão... Hum... Como dizer... Pecaminosa!?", Falava, sustentando aquele belo sorriso de malícia em seus lábios com todas as intenções de provocar o loiro.

" Deixa de ser pervertido, Matt! Isso é coisa que se fale?", Mello respondeu, irritado, sentindo a face queimar e ele praguejava internamente por corar. Aquilo era tão constrangedor!

" Eu, pervertido?! Oh, Mello! Era você quem se tocava lá dentro, não eu.", Balançou a cabeça negativamente, como que reprovando o chocólatra.

" O quê? Que provas têm?", Apontou o dedo pra ele, vermelho de vergonha e irritação. Como Matt podia falar aquelas coisas assim... Daquela maneira?

Matt olhou bem para Mello e sorriu. Ele ficava adorável daquela forma! Amava vê-lo corado e envergonhado com algo... Tirá-lo do sério e deixá-lo sem graça era quase um divertimento pessoal. Conhecia o loiro como ninguém e por isso sabia... Precisava estar atento para ajudá-lo quando fosse preciso, uma âncora em tempos calamitosos e era isso que seria agora...

" Você quer mesmo que eu lhe dê provas?", Perguntou, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e fitando-o sorridente.

" Ah! Vá a merda!", Virou-se de costas pro ruivo, mantendo-se sentado na cama, de braços cruzados. Será que Matt realmente havia ouvido algo? Mello sabia que nem havia pensado na possibilidade de alguém ouvir, estava muito... Entretido naquele momento.

"_Droga! Como eu o odeio!"_, Resmungou consigo mesmo.

Matt se levantou lentamente, vendo aquele menino emburrado virado de costas pra ele. Sorriu. Iria provocá-lo só mais um pouquinho e depois falaria a sério. Deu alguns passos à frente, vendo que Mello já estava perdido em pensamentos mais uma vez... Provavelmente estes mesmo pensamentos estavam centrados em Near. Ajoelhou-se na cama, percebendo que o loiro estava mesmo distraído e espalmou a mão direita sobre o colchão, chegando mais perto.

"_Ah, maldito Near! É tudo culpa dele!"_, Murmurava algo completamente ininteligível, se esquecendo que Matt estava no quarto, pois já projetava uma vingança... Apesar dela não lhe parecer aceitável, uma vez que tudo o que imaginava era...

" 'Ahhmmm... Sim... Eu te darei tudo... E você vai pedir por mais... Hummm... Sim, eu farei você pedir... Se derreter só pra mim...'.", Matt sussurrou as palavras entre gemidos, sua voz saindo rouca... Sensual... Erótica... Repetindo os mesmos termos pronunciados por Mello dentro do banheiro um pouco antes do mesmo alcançar o clímax.

" Aahhhh!!!", Mello pulou, quase caindo da cama, mas Matt foi mais rápido, segurando-o para que isso não ocorresse e o loiro se machucasse.

Rindo compreensivo e internamente se divertindo com isso, Matt puxou Mello, deitando-o na cama e se sentando ao lado dele, olhando a face completamente corada, mas o loiro não ficou quieto... Começou a se debater, querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível, mas o ruivo não deixou, prendendo-o e segurando seus pulsos com força.

" Se fizer barulho o Roger vai perceber.", Avisou calmamente.

" Seu pervertido! Ficou ouvindo, né?! Assume logo!", Falou, virando a cara. Não sabia o que era pior... Matt ter ouvido ou outra pessoa! Mas no fundo estava aliviado por ser o ruivo a ter escutado suas nuances.

" Sim. Eu ouvi.", Respondeu, vendo que Mello não mais fazia força.

" Arg! E ainda admite...", ¬¬ Murmurou num quase rosnado.

" Mas você devia estar muito bonitinho... Afinal, sua voz estava tão... Melodiosa!", Sorriu, prometendo a si mesmo que aquela seria a última vez a brincar sobre o assunto. Era tão irresistível vê-lo envergonhado!

" Quer parar ou tá difícil?!", ò.ó Esbraveja, fuzilando o ruivo com o olhar.

O olhar de Matt mostrou-se sério e o ruivo soltou o pulso direito de Mello, levando a mão a face dele num toque carinhoso, logo entrelaçando os dedos nos fios loiros, reparando na textura dos mesmos, sabendo claramente que sua ação causava surpresa no garoto deitado sobre os lençóis escuros. Mello era alguém muito importante para ele...

"_Você realmente o ama, não é?"_, Perguntou, mas as palavras estavam apenas em seus pensamentos.

" Matt?!", Chamou, confuso quanto a ação do ruivo.

"_Mas eu sabia disso antes mesmo de você perceber! Você ainda não admite, mas... Já sabe a verdade que se oculta em seu coração. Mesmo que ainda se esconda atrás dessas palavras de ódio, você o ama."_, Pensava enquanto seus verdes mergulhavam dentro das orbes malaquitas de Mello, vendo a confusão presente nelas pelo seu mais recente movimento e então afastou-se, endireitando-se e sorrindo ao mesmo.

" Como ele reagiu ao beijo?", Sorriu ao fazer a pergunta.

" O quê?", Olhou o ruivo com mais atenção. Tinha algo errado com Matt! O olhar dele estava diferente e... Não sabia exatamente explicar.

" Ele aceitou seu beijo? Como ele reagiu?", Matt observava atentamente Mello. Se o loiro amava tanto assim Near o ajudaria a realizar todos os seus desejos, mas também tinha que levar em conta o que se passava no coração do outro menino gênio, que podia ser sucessor de L.

" Hum... Bem... Da primeira vez ele não correspondeu, mas reagiu. Mas depois... Ele correspondeu ao beijo.", Mello contou. Matt sempre fora seu confidente e sabia que podia confiar nele completamente, apesar de as vezes o ruivo irritar profundamente.

" Oh! Então já foram mais de um beijo.", Ergueu uma sobrancelha, acusador.

" Er... Sim.", Desviou ligeiramente o olhar.

" E agora você vai me revelar que amassou o Near contra qualquer coisa...", Matt disse, sentindo vontade de rir quando ouviu o chocólatra praguejar.

" Ah! Se você já sabe por que fica me perguntando?", ò.ó Esbravejou, sentando-se e recostando-se as almofadas, cruzando os braços em seguida, emburrado.

Matt riu, vendo o loiro ficar ainda mais emburrado.

" Aliás... Como você sabe disso?", Perguntou, curioso.

" Eu não sei, foi apenas especulação.", u.u Deu de ombros. Conhecia muito bem Mello, não era difícil deduzir algumas coisas a respeito dele.

" Maldito!", ¬¬ Praguejou contra aquele que o conhecia tão bem.

" Hum... Então foi por isso que você pediu que eu te ensinasse a beijar... Pra poder roubas os lábios de Near com os seus...", Disse pensativo e então sorrindo com a cara que Mello fazia.

" Nada a ver! Foi só coincidência! Eu ia quebrar a cara do Near pra tirar dele uma reação, mas como ele sabia que eu faria isso... Fiz algo diferente para surpreendê-lo e o desafiei a não reagir a meu beijo e Near não conseguiu!", Sorriu, sentindo aquela sensação de vitória alastrar-se por seu coração. Ah! Como era bom lembrar que venceu!

" E você acredita que teve uma vitória completa?", Indagou, percebendo que Mello ainda não se dera conta mesmo do que sentia.

" Do que está falando, Matt? É claro que minha vitória foi completa!", Balançou a cabeça negativamente... De onde Matt tirou que ele não vencera completamente? Não ia deixá-lo tirar o gosto da vitória! Ele vencera, isso era um fato inquestionável!

" Se sua vitória foi completa, por que se masturbou pensando nele?", Moveu a cabeça para o lado, os fios vermelhos caindo suavemente sobre os olhos esmeralda, encobrindo parcialmente os mesmos.

" O quê?! Para com isso! Que merda!", Mello sentiu um choque com as palavras proferidas por Matt. Por que ele tinha que lhe tirar essa segurança de que o que fizera há pouco fora apenas culpa dos hormônios e nada tinha a ver com...

"_Eu não gosto do Near, eu o odeio!"_, Disse a si mesmo em pensamento. Essa era a verdade... A única verdade com a qual sabia lidar! Não poderia haver outra...

" Você quer mais do que isso.", Afirmou sem desviar os olhos dele.

" Eu não quero nada! Eu odeio o Near!", Quase berrou, irritando-se com Matt.

" Hum... Então...?", Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

" Droga! Maldita adolescência! É por isso que acontece... Acidentes como aqueles! E o Near fica provocando, aquele desgraçado! Eu o odeio profundamente!", E continuava a dar 'n' motivos pra seu deslize no banheiro...

A mente do gênio chocólatra projetava mais e mais desculpas... A eletricidade e euforia por ter derrotado Near, os malditos hormônios que afloram por cada célula de seu corpo, o fato de que fazer aquilo com o menino o... Humilharia e... Near gemendo do jeito que imaginava seria humilhação? Balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar nisso, não queria lembrar do que fez, aquilo ocorreu porque... Porque...

" E você quer fazer sexo com ele?", Matt se aproximou, sussurrando as palavras... Acordando Mello de seus devaneios.

" Quer parar com isso!", Afastou-se, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida.

Fazer sexo com Near? Não. Não poderia! O odiava e... Tocar naquele corpo pequeno... Ver a face contorcida de prazer... O rubor apoderar-se daquelas bochechas geralmente tão pálidas... Os olhos tornarem-se escurecidos... A boca pequena se abrindo a procura de ar enquanto ele lhe roubava o fôlego... Near gemendo seu nome e derretendo-se para seu deleite...

"_Droga, Mello! NÃO! Não pense besteiras agora."_, Repreendia-se, sentindo-se mais agitado do que seria prudente estar...

" Há diferenças entre fazer sexo com uma garota e um garoto. Você sabe, né?", Perguntava como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo o que falavam no momento.

" Matt!!!", Mello repreendeu o ruivo, olhando-o com cara feia.

" Um menino não tem lubrificação natural e você precisa prepará-lo com seus dedos para não machucá-lo na penetração, até mesmo usar algo... Um lubrificante... Ou sua saliva!", Disse sério, porém malicioso, levantando-se da cama e pegando seu Playstation portátil.

" Olha aqui, eu não vou fazer sexo com o Near! Que merda!", Praguejou alto.

Aquilo era um absurdo! Não entendia porque Matt estava falando tudo aquilo com ele. Ter beijado Near e delirado no banheiro por causa de hormônios era uma coisa... Fazer sexo com um menino... Com aquele menino era outra coisa! Ele não se sentia atraído coisa nenhuma... Near apenas... Bem... Near era Near!

" Mello, vou te explicar umas coisas...", Matt falou, mostrando-se muito sério.

" Nem vem, Matt! Eu não quero saber de nada!", Afirmou convicto.

" Há um ponto dentro dele que se for tocado, ele sentirá muito prazer...", Continuava falando como se Mello não tivesse negado nada.

" Eu já falei que...! Ah, tem é?", Ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso quanto ao que foi dito pelo ruivo. Então como na mulher, havia um ponto dentro do corpo masculino que se tocado proporcionava um grande prazer? Muito interessante aquilo...

" Isso mesmo! Se tocar aquele ponto, o levará as nuvens.", Sorriu ao ver o interesse presente nos olhos e expressões dele.

" Hum...", Mello ficou pensativo. Como será que Near reagiria se ele o tocasse assim? Será que se derreteria em seus braços gemendo seu nome? Oh! Aquela perspectiva era tão excitante!

"_O que eu estou pensando?"_, ¬¬ Se indagou em seguida.

" Quer que eu te mostre?", A voz de Matt saiu carregada de malícia e sensualidade, enquanto um sorriso maligno pairava em seus lábios.

" MATT!!!", Berrou o nome dele, fuzilando-o com o olhar. Tudo bem que aprendera a beijar com ele, mas... Aí já era demais! Ficou olhando para o outro e não sabia se o ruivo estava realmente falando sério, mas se tratando de Matt...

" Se precisar de ajuda...", Disse e virou-se, caminhando em direção a porta, abrindo-a e saindo de lá após lançar um olhar significativo ao loiro.

Mello ficou quieto no mesmo lugar, imóvel. O que foi aquilo? Matt realmente devia estar brincando com ele. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando um sorriso escapar. Como sempre o ruivo o ajudava... Agora sabia o que fazer para não ferir Near quando o tomasse para si completamente e...

" Desde quando eu quero fazer sexo com ele? Eu o odeio! O-DE-I-O!!!", Disse a si mesmo, bravo e voltou a deitar-se.

Mello ficou em silêncio, pensando em tudo o que acontecera até o momento. Odiava tudo o que se relacionava a Near, detestava o jeito dele, então... Então por que simplesmente não podia tirá-lo da cabeça? Por que queria derrotá-lo? Por que insistia tanto em quebrar a maldita barreira erguida pelo menino? Por que tinha que... Amá-lo tanto?

"_Eu o amo? Não. Não pode ser!"_, Assustou-se com o rumo de seus pensamentos... Todos eles o deixando muito cansado.

"_Merda! Desde quando eu me sinto... Estranho assim em relação a ele?"_, Suspirou profundamente. Odiava admitir, mas... Sentia algo incompreensível por aquele menino impassível e isso o deixava mais do que irritado, porém...

Antes que pudesse evitar, as lembranças do beijo que trocaram vieram-lhe a mente... Seus corpos colados... Near em seu colo com as pernas delicadas em cada lado de seu quadril... A face corada... Os suspiros... Como aquele menino podia ser tão fofo e instigar seus sentidos daquela maneira?

"_Eu o quero... Eu o quero, droga!"_, Fechou os olhos. Por que não dava pra mandar em seu próprio coração?

**OOO**

A luz fraca do abajur iluminava o quarto aconchegante destinado a acomodar Near, que no momento, encontrava-se deitado na cama, pensativo. Os olhos de um dourado indefinido miravam o nada, mostrando que sua mente estava distante... A respiração estava calma e como sempre enrolava seus dedos nos fios prateados, gerando um pequeno cachinho e logo passando para outro.

Fora beijado por Mello... Mais de uma vez. Havia ficado muito surpreso quando ele lhe roubara seu primeiro beijo, mas achou que o loiro não se aproximaria depois, no entanto... Há poucas horas não apenas fora beijado como sentira aquelas mãos invadindo suas roupas em uma loucura inexplicável! E o mais estranho de tudo... Não se importou que Mello fizesse tudo aquilo, na verdade... Queria sentir tudo de novo.

"_Isso é tão estranho. Somos rivais, ele me odeia... Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio?"_, Perguntava-se, enquanto fazia uma retrospectiva do que acontecera entre eles.

Mello era o único que realmente queria se aproximar dele, mesmo como rival, queria ver além de suas barreiras de gelo. Percebia isso claramente, visto que o loiro sempre desejou arrancar emoções dele e o chocólatra conseguiu ao beijá-lo. Sempre o desafiava, brigava e destruía seus brinquedos, mas... Sabia que Mello queria chamar sua atenção, então as dava em doses homeopáticas... Temendo que, se desse a ele toda a atenção desejada, Mello se desinteressasse e fosse embora...

"_É isso mesmo que eu faço?"_, Perguntou-se mentalmente, mas era verdade.

Um ínfimo sorriso se apoderou de seus lábios. Pensando bem, não queria que Mello se afastasse e agora ele veio com aquela de beijá-lo e... Por que o outro fazia questão de se tornar tão importante em sua vida? Ou melhor... Desde quando Mello se tornou o centro de todas as suas ponderações? Por que ansiava tanto que ele continuasse a... Tentar quebrar suas barreiras? Por quê...?

"_... Porque... Eu gosto dele!"_, Concluiu sem dificuldades ou rejeição. Aquela era uma verdade transparente como o mais belo e translúcido cristal e Near se sentia bem gostando de Mello!

Lembrou-se do recente encontro novamente... Mello o arrastando pela sala, jogando-o no sofá... Seus lábios sendo tomados de novo... Aquilo parecia uma loucura... A mais doce loucura que já experimentou e temeu estar se... Viciando nisso! Mas também não era de todo uma surpresa... Mello era seu enigma preferido, sempre tão imprevisível! Sempre tão... Atento a qualquer passo dele em uma devoção que o deixava pasmo em alguns momentos, não que demonstrasse isso e...

"_O que aconteceria se as outras crianças não voltassem?"_, Questionou-se e logo sua mente começou a projetar possíveis 'finais' para aquela 'cena', visualizando-a em sua mente.

"_ Mello... O que você... Está fazendo?", Perguntou quando sentiu aqueles toques que eram algo íntimo feito apenas entre amantes e..._

_Near viu que Mello se surpreendeu com sua pergunta, mas logo aqueles olhos se tornaram tão predadores que fez um arrepio indefinido percorrer sua coluna e então o loiro se abaixou, tomando novamente seus lábios em um beijo profundo e enigmático, fazendo seu coração acelerar, bem como outras sensações percorrerem cada célula e ele ansiava por decifrar o significado de cada uma delas._

"_ Estou fazendo você sentir.", Ouviu a voz rouca e instigante bem rente a seu ouvido, sentindo o mesmo distribuir beijos por sua pele._

"_ Eu gosto de você, Near...", A voz dele saiu rouca, mas transmitindo uma verdade incontida._

_Near sentiu aqueles beijos descendo por seu pescoço enquanto sua blusa ia sendo aberta cada vez mais e as mãos o acariciavam de uma maneira que nunca pensou ser possível e ele percebeu que..._

"_O que estou pensando? Isso nunca irá acontecer."_, Suspirou, sentindo-se definitivamente estranho. Realmente apenas Mello era capaz de deixá-lo tão confuso assim, porém... Sua mente cansada não conseguia raciocinar mais e ele foi sendo vencido, até mergulhar num sono profundo.

**OOO**

O sol brilhava intensamente no céu e as crianças e os pré-adolescentes brincavam empolgados, despreocupados e o único intuito de cada um deles era se divertir, porém uma pessoa não parecia compartilhar dos mesmos pensamentos. Sentado no parapeito da varanda e olhando todos de cima, estava Mello... Parecendo muito entediado.

Havia sido chamado para jogar bola ou brincar de qualquer outra coisa, mas nada daquilo pareceu ajudá-lo a esquecer seu pequeno tormento. Isso era ridículo! Sim. Ele sabia que era, mas... Não conseguia evitar! Passou a mão nos fios loiros, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Estava fazendo calor e já pensava seriamente em prender as madeixas douradas, mas não sentia vontade de mover-se para ir buscar qualquer coisa pra usar como prendedor.

" Ei, Mello! Vem brincar com a gente?", Gritou um menino de cabelos escuros, balançando a mão a fim de chamar a atenção do loiro.

Mello olhou para o menino todo empolgado, mas aquilo apenas o irritou profundamente e sem sequer responder, desceu do parapeito e caminhou para dentro da casa principal a passos largos, praguejando, sentindo-se extremamente frustrado. Não havia dormido bem à noite... Na verdade, mal dormiu! Abriu a porta, adentrando na sala, passando por algumas crianças rapidamente, resolvendo que o melhor a fazer era voltar pra seu quarto e comer quantos chocolates conseguisse.

"_Isso, eu preciso de chocolates."_, Parou e logo decidiu passar na cozinha antes para pegar barras e mais barras de chocolate para satisfazer-se. Precisava de setoronina!

Continuava andando apressadamente e quando passa por uma das salas, pára abruptamente e volta um passo, direcionando suas íris verdes para dentro do cômodo, extremamente intrigado com o que viu! Olhou com mais atenção e sua boca se abriu ao ver, sentando no canto da sala Near e ao lado dele... Um adolescente.

"_O que aquele lá quer com o Near?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, não gostando nada de vê-lo perto do rapaz.

Near estava montando torres com vários e vários dados, empilhando-os sem pressa, ignorando a presença da pessoa perto dele. O garoto não despertava o seu interesse, então não tinha motivos para sair de seu mundo e respondê-lo. Percebeu que o garoto mais velho se aproximou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, mas não se importou, continuando a colocar uma peça sobre a outra.

" Nossa! Como você tem paciência, Near. Eu não conseguiria ficar aqui, montando algo assim.", Disse o garoto de cabelos negros, sorrindo ao menino de madeixas prata.

Na porta da sala, uma veia salta na testa de Mello, enquanto ele observa a cena.

" Você é demais!", Disse, admirando-o.

Near não respondeu, mantendo seu olhar fixo no que fazia.

" Acho que é por isso que Mello é tão obcecado em derrotá-lo.", Ryan sussurrou as palavras e sorriu de lado, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos negros atrás da orelha.

Ao ouvir o nome de Mello, Near ergueu seus olhos, fitando o moreno, reparando em sua face, no sorriso que o outro dispensava a ele. O que aquele garoto queria ao dizer o nome de seu rival? Rival este que o beijou, mas... Aquilo não era o momento para se pensar nisso...

" Você quer brincar comigo, Near?", Perguntou Ryan, sorrindo.

_O que aquele idiota quer?"_, Mello fechou os punhos, irritadíssimo! Como aquele ser inferior ousava se aproximar de seu Near? Quais eram suas reais intenções?

" Por que você quer brincar comigo?", Perguntou o menino de olhos âmbar, que já tinha percebido que o moreno disse o nome de Mello apenas para chamar sua atenção.

"_O quê?!"_, O loiro trincou os dentes, sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias!

O moreno sorriu! Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim se aproximar de Near.

Mello tentava em vão se acalmar, mas estava sendo impossível! Primeiro... Um idiota se aproximar de Near e fica convidando-o para brincar. Do que aquele maldito queria brincar? E por que com o seu Near? Segundo... Como Near podia traí-lo daquela maneira? Ele não podia e nem devia dar atenção àquele idiota! Ninguém podia entendê-lo... Se aproximar... Romper aquela barreira de gelo e...

"_Desde quando o Near é meu?"_, Piscou os olhos ao perceber o rumo de seus pensamentos, afinal, aquela possessividade não era normal.

" Porque você é inteligente, educado... E eu não acho que deve se manter isolado assim.", Comentou, deixando que um sorriso malicioso adornasse seus lábios.

Aquilo era algo novo! Alguém senão Mello tentando se aproximar dele? Era estranho e definitivamente anormal. Deveria se sentir lisonjeado, mas na verdade não queria a aproximação daquele rapaz e algo nos olhos negros dele o incomodava. Desviou o olhar, decidido a ignorar o moreno, voltando a montar suas torres, quando uma das peças caiu, obrigando-o a pegá-la.

" Near...", Ryan chamou, mas viu que não teria resposta, o que o irritou internamente, mas seria paciente. Viu o menino segurar o dado e levou a mão no intuito de tocar a dele.

Mello não suportou mais ficar apenas olhando. Ao perceber que aquele rapaz queria tocar Near, o loiro não pensou duas vezes... Cruzou a sala em passos largos e firmes, rapidamente chegando até o moreno e antes que o mesmo pudesse tocar a mão de seu rival, o chocólatra pisou a centímetros da mão do pequeno gênio, assustando Ryan.

" Está louco?", Perguntou o moreno assustado, sentindo o coração bater fortemente. Quase... Quase que Mello pisara em _sua_ mão.

" Some daqui!", Rosnou as palavras num tom claramente ameaçador.

Near segurava o dado na mão, ainda parado. Não havia erguido a cabeça, estava surpreso e sua mente tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo entre eles... Por que Mello estava sendo tão agressivo? Ryan não estava fazendo nada demais, apenas tentando conversar e... Mello não queria que outras pessoas se aproximassem dele? Seria isso? Ou havia algo há mais por trás de suas ações?

" Você não manda em mim!", Ergueu-se desafiador, olhando dentro dos olhos de Mello. Não ia deixar que o loiro dessa uma de 'eu sou o poderoso' apenas por ser mais inteligente.

" Suma!", Sibilou de forma aterrorizante, Mello.

Quando as íris negras se encontraram com as orbes claras, um frio subiu-lhe pela coluna. Ryan assustou-se ao ver toda a agressividade, ódio... Aquelas orbes pareciam queimar como o mais intenso inferno tamanho brilho _homicida_ que bailava na alma de Mello e ele teve medo... Medo que aquele gênio insano realmente pudesse chegar às últimas conseqüências, mas... Por quê? Por que ele agia assim?

" Não me ouviu?", Rosnou, segurando-o pela blusa, despertando-o.

" Foi mal, cara! Já estou indo!", A voz de Ryan saiu trêmula e ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz, sendo solto por Mello e rapidamente saiu dali, passando pela porta e sequer vendo certo ruivo que vinha do outro lado do corredor.

Quando se viu sozinho com Near, os olhos de Mello recaíram sobre o menino. Seus punhos ainda estavam fechados e ele se segurava para não explodir. O que aquele garoto disse pra conseguir fazer o pequeno gênio responder? Isso estava deixando-o louco! Apenas pensar que Near estava dando atenção a outra pessoa o tirava do sério.

" E você, não vai dizer nada?", Perguntou, cruzando os braços, irritado.

Confuso, Near permaneceu em silêncio, tentando compreender a ação de Mello.

" Você vai me ignorar?!", Mello já esbravejava, não acreditando que depois do beijo que trocaram, Near o trataria com indiferença.

Near ergueu a cabeça, fitando Mello, ainda em silêncio. Percebeu que além de irritado, Mello parecia surpreso e revoltado pelo fato de ser ignorado agora... Não que realmente estivesse fazendo aquilo, mas o mais importante... O tom de voz dele era diferente, havia um 'quê' diferente. Era como se Mello esperasse não ser ignorado depois de...

" Você não quer que eu te ignore devido ao que aconteceu?", Pergunta em tom impassível, mas havia um pequeno brilho em seus olhos, que mostrava certa curiosidade e surpresa ante aquela descoberta, mas também deixava transparecer inocência.

" Quê?", O loiro se assustou com a pergunta, alarmando-se.

" Mello, o que você...", Não pôde terminar de falar, pois foi abruptamente erguido pelo loiro, suas torres de dados ruindo e as peças se espalhando pelo chão...

" Quem você pensa que é?", Sibilou perigosamente, irritado. O que aconteceu não significava nada! Aquilo foi apenas para derrotá-lo e...

" ...!", As belas orbes cor de ouro piscaram inocentemente, enquanto Near tentava compreender... Por que Mello estava irritado por outra pessoa conversar com ele? Qual era o problema?

Mello segurava a gola da blusa de Near com as duas mãos, erguendo-o ao máximo, deixando ambos os corpos mais próximos e ao sentir aquele perfume suave que exalava da pele de seda, sua raiva simplesmente desapareceu! Seus olhos, que até agora estavam fixos nas íris âmbar, desceram para a boca rósea, vendo-a entreaberta e sua mão foi afrouxando no tecido...

" Mello...", Near chamou pelo loiro, mas este não parecia escutá-lo.

Mello espalmou as mãos no peito de Near e logo subiu, segurando com firmeza os ombros dele, empurrando-o para trás até chocar as costas do menino contra a parede, colando seu corpo no dele, não pensando no que realmente fazia... Apenas se lembrava dos suspiros dele... De como ele gemia em seu delírio e quando deu por si... Já tomava aqueles lábios novamente.

Near sentiu os braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura e seu corpo sendo puxado contra o de Mello ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro o imprensava mais contra a parede. Segurou nos bíceps dele, querendo afastá-lo de início, mas ao sentir aquela língua serpenteando dentro de sua boca de maneira faminta acabou por corresponder, sentindo que o ato tornou-se mais intenso por parte de Mello, que o apertou mais, deslizando uma das pernas entre as suas e...

" Mello...", O nome do chocólatra saiu num sussurro falho, quando Near puxou o ar com força, sentindo os lábios macios deslizarem por sua pele, concentrando-se em seu pescoço.

" Uhmm...", Mello deliciava-se com aquele gosto viciante... Mais viciante ainda era ouvir seu nome saindo daquela boca num tom nada impassível e sim langoroso... E ele queria mais!

Da porta, Matt apenas observava a cena. Mantinha sua face séria... Vendo as mãos do loiro passeando sobre o corpo menor... Os lábios dele percorrendo o pescoço alvo e voltando a boca pequena, tomando-a com afinco, percebendo que Near correspondia a sedução de Mello, mas não podia culpá-lo... Afinal, o loiro era realmente sexy e... Matt viu um vulto dobrar o corredor e logo Roger vinha caminhando, lendo alguma coisa.

"_Droga! Se ele ver isso, o Mello tá ferrado!"_, Pensa no mesmo instante. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra salvar o loiro.

" Roger! Que bom que te encontrei! Preciso falar com você...", O ruivo disse em alto e bom som, torcendo para que Mello não estivesse assim tão entretido com os lábios de Near e captasse o perigo que corria.

" Hã? Ah, sim. Do que se trata, Matt?", Perguntou o responsável pela Wanny's House, vendo que o ruivo se aproximava dele rapidamente.

" Preciso que veja algo.", Revelou, puxando ligeiramente o homem mais velho para longe dali, alegando que vira algo que seria perigoso para as crianças do lugar, afastando-o o máximo que podia...

Mello ouviu a voz de Matt, só que não queria abandonar aqueles lábios, mas era preciso! Fazendo uma força sobre-humana, ele se afastou de um ofegante Near, sorrindo ao ver como o deixou sem fôlego, virando-se e saindo de perto dele rapidamente antes que não resistisse àquela tentação!

"_Obrigado, Matt!"_, O loiro disse em pensamento, saindo da sala o mais discretamente possível, forçando-se a não olhar para Near... Se o fizesse... Voltaria e não o largaria nunca mais!

Near estava tonto, ainda escorado a parede... Novamente o loiro o beijou... O tocou e... Suspirou profundamente e deixou que seu corpo escorregasse pela parede, apoiando a cabeça na mesma, fechando os olhos, levando a mão ao coração, tentando com este gesto acalmar as batidas descontroladas.

"_Mello..."_, Pronunciou o nome dele em pensamento, novamente questionando-se como o loiro conseguia deixá-lo assim... Tão desnorteado.

**OOO**

Mello caminhava pela casa e rapidamente chegava a cozinha, pegando umas quatro barras de chocolate e voltando apressadamente para o próprio quarto... Elétrico... Eufórico... Excitado! Bateu a porta e jogou-se na cama, começando a devorar uma barra, sua mente focando-se apenas em Near... Na pele dele, em seu gosto...

" Hummm... Droga!", Praguejou o loiro ao sentir a calça ligeiramente apertada.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que não conseguia olhar pra Near e permanecer longe dele? Por que se irritou quando aquele maldito moreno se aproximou de seu Near? Por que não conseguia ficar longe daqueles lábios? Virou vício agora beijar Near e vê-lo reagindo a si? Aquilo era ilógico, mas... Era a mais pura verdade! Queria beijá-lo de novo, vê-lo entregue a si... Suspirando... Gemendo... Gritando...

" Ahmm... Isso não está dando certo...", Suspirou remexendo-se na cama e acomodando-se melhor, continuando a comer seu chocolate. Precisava se acalmar... Relaxar e...

" Pensando em tomar um novo 'banho'?", A voz do ruivo cortou o ambiente chegando até Mello, que praguejou ao ser assustado.

" Que merda! Virou vício seu me assustar, Matt?", Xingou, olhando torto pro ruivo, respirando fundo.

" Me pergunto por quanto tempo você vai agüentar assim...", Comentou casualmente, dirigindo-se a própria cama e lá se deitando, continuando seu jogo.

" Não enche.", Mordeu raivosamente a barra de chocolate, praguejando internamente. Realmente aquela situação seria difícil de suportar... Como conviver perto de Near sem tocá-lo de novo.

" Vê se toma mais cuidado.", Disse apenas, voltando a jogar. Sentia-se aliviado por ter conseguido levar Roger pra longe...

" Hum... Valeu!", Respondeu, lembrando-se que Matt realmente o salvou.

" Agora, se precisar se masturbar, o banheiro tá livre.", E quase riu de Mello.

" Vá a merda!", Esbravejou, mordendo irritado o chocolate.

"_Merda! É por isso que eu o odeio! Só ele consegue fazer uma coisa dessas comigo! Que inferno!"_, No entanto, por mais que dissesse que o odiava, sentia que cada vez menos essas palavras eram verdadeiras... Não o odiava... Na verdade...

"_Não. Não pense, Mello."_, Fechou os olhos, não reparando que Matt o observava silenciosamente.

"_Quando você realmente vai admitir o que sente?"_, O ruivo perguntou mentalmente. Será que era tão difícil assim para Mello aceitar algo que já era real?

**OOO**

As horas passaram rapidamente, mas tudo pareceu muito entediante para Near depois de tudo o que aconteceu mais cedo. Novamente ele o beijou... O tocou... Por que era tão difícil esquecer ou mesmo ignorar tal fato? Não sabia explicar... Mas talvez ele simplesmente não desejasse apagar aquelas lembranças, afinal... Apenas Mello o fazia realmente se sentir... Vivo!

Estava há horas deitado naquela cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Chegou a pensar em montar algo, mas simplesmente não conseguia, na verdade não queria fazer nada... Mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava por algo que não sabia o que era. O que sentia era ansiedade? Sentou-se na cama, suspirando.

"_Por que tudo o que envolve você tem que ser tão complicado?"_, Começou a enrolar os fios prateados, demoradamente, mirando o nada.

Near então piscou os olhos, mirando ao redor e parando seu olhar na janela... Que estava aberta. Estranho... Realmente podia sentir a brisa fria que vinha dela e tinha até mesmo que fechá-la, mas... O ambiente tinha ficado um pouco abafado ou era só impressão? Sentou-se na cama, ainda achando aquilo tudo muito intrigante e resolveu que beber água seria o certo a fazer.

Sem delongas, levantou-se da cama, reparando então que estava apenas com sua blusa, larga, com dois botões abertos e nada mais... Apenas as meias. Imediatamente recordou-se de Roger falar algo relacionado a suas roupas terem ficado com cheiro de mofo devido às chuvas de dias atrás e que todas foram lavadas, afinal, sofria com alergia. Caminhou até o armário, abrindo-o, vendo que nenhuma peça fora devolvida e suspirou. Teria que sair assim? Será que devia?

Seus olhos âmbar miraram o relógio vendo que marcava quase duas e meia da madrugada. Provavelmente todos estavam dormindo, então não teria problemas sair como estava. Resolvido quanto a isso, saiu de seu quarto, caminhando pelos corredores vazios e escuros lentamente, deslizando sua mão pela parede como apoio, descendo as escadas e direcionando-se a cozinha.

Entrando no cômodo, acendeu a luz e foi andando até o armário, abrindo a parte de cima e ficando na pontinha dos pés, pegando um copo e lavando-o, para só então pegar água no filtro e beber. Depois de feito isso, colocou-o sobre a pia e respirou profundamente. Sentia-se um pouco melhor agora. Satisfeito, lavou o copo lentamente e enxaguou, secando-o e novamente se erguendo para colocar o mesmo no local onde estava, não percebendo que havia outra pessoa ali com ele...

**OOO**

Mello estava boquiaberto. Não conseguia dormir, então foi a cozinha e pegou uma barra de chocolate, sentando-se a mesa, deixando a luz apagada e desfrutando dos prazeres de seu vício e quando menos esperava... Lá estava o motivo de sua insônia acendendo a luz e indo beber água. Ia praguejar no instante que o viu, mas sentiu-se incapacitado ao vê-lo vestido daquela forma...

"_É provação demais..."_, Pensou, vendo o corpo menor esticar-se todo para colocar o copo na prateleira dentro do armário.

Os olhos de Mello não conseguiam se desviar de Near e logo as íris esverdeadas desceram, vendo a blusa branca que mal cobria suas coxas pelo outro estar se esticando, tentando alcançar o armário superior. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado ligeiramente, vendo que a borda do tecido branco chegava a curva das nádegas redondas e no mesmo instante sentiu uma onda quente espalhar-se por seu baixo-ventre e levantou-se sorrateiramente, caminhando a passos inaudíveis como um felino prestes e pegar sua presa, aproximando-se perigosamente daquele que o enlouquecia.

" Ninguém nunca lhe disse para não provocar o lobo mau?", Sussurrou no ouvido de Near, segurando o copo na mão dele e colando-se ao corpo menor.

" Mello?! O... O que quer dizer com isso?", Indagou, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida e acelerar em seguida. Percebeu a mão esquerda dele segurando sua cintura e a outra o copo em sua mão.

"_Que eu vou comer você!"_, Sorriu malicioso após esse pensamento, beijando a orelha de Near, segurando com mais firmeza a cintura delgada, retirando o copo da mão dele e guardando para que nenhum acidente ocorresse.

" Mello...", Remexeu-se um pouco, inclinando a cabeça, tentando fugir daqueles lábios que o fazia sentir coisas.

" Hum... Você sabe...", Disse, afastando-se apenas um pouco para olhá-lo melhor e apreciar aquelas formas tão tentadoras.

" Não. Eu... Realmente não sei.", Ficou de frente para o rapaz mais alto, olhando-o nos olhos. O que ele quis dizer com lobo mau? Tudo bem... Sabia que aquelas palavras eram simbólicas e representavam o próprio Mello, então se o loiro era o lobo mau, ele era... Chapeuzinho vermelho? Um cordeiro?

"_Isso é tão ilógico!"_, Pensou, mas vindo de Mello tudo era possível!

Mello apenas olhou para aquele menino. Near realmente não devia ter noção de quão sexy estava... A blusa de manga longa deixava apenas a ponta dos dedos dele à vista, os primeiros dois botões abertos davam um charme especial, principalmente por estar ligeiramente caindo de lado, deixando o pescoço do lado direito com livre acesso... Desceu os olhos vendo que a borda da blusa que não cobria nem um palmo daquelas coxas branquinhas.

"_Ele é uma tentação!"_, Mordeu os lábios, fitando então os olhos âmbar.

" ...!", Abriu a boca para indagá-lo novamente, mas as palavras não saíram.

" Então... Eu vou te mostrar... Near!", Disse languidamente, aproximando-se mais, enlaçando-o pela cintura, curvando-se um pouco sobre o corpo menor ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava, beijando-o profundamente.

Mello rapidamente invadiu a boca pequena, sentindo o gosto único daquele que não saía de seus pensamentos, apertando o corpo menor, porém sem machucá-lo, continuando com o beijo profundo, instigando ainda mais o menino em seus braços, transformando o ato em algo sensual e provocante, permitindo que suas mãos subissem e descessem em uma lenta carícia pelas costas delicadas, ainda por cima do tecido.

" Ahm...", Near puxou o ar com força, quando o beijo foi terminado.

O gênio de cabelos prateados sentiu sua face sendo beijada várias vezes. Tentava controlar, em vão, sua respiração, porque Mello continuava e continuava a deslizar seus lábios por sua pele, sugando sedutoramente para então morder de uma maneira que fazia indefinidos arrepios subirem por sua coluna. Eram tantas sensações...

" Humm... Estou sendo claro... Near?", Sussurrou rouco no ouvido dele, puxando então os cabelos claros, obrigando o menino a erguer a cabeça e logo seus olhos esverdeados miraram a garganta exposta e não resistiu, lambendo de baixo para cima, mordendo então o queixo delicado e deslizando os lábios pelo maxilar, virando o rosto dele para o lado, mordendo logo abaixo da orelha.

" Mello...", Near suspirou. Oh! Como Mello podia fazer aquilo com ele? Não sabia a resposta... E não conseguia raciocinar muito bem no momento... Não com o loiro mordiscando sua pele. Aquilo tudo que estava sentindo era tão...

" Acho que... Devo ser mais claro... Não concorda?", Disse, deixando que seu hálito quente tocasse a pele clara, lambendo-a logo depois.

Mello desceu uma das mãos, acariciando a coxa de Near, sentindo como a pele dele era macia e sorriu, apertando e então num impulso o segurou, colocando-o sentado sobre a bancada de mármore da pia, mordendo os lábios ao ver o menino se remexer em contato com a pedra fria e sua pele quente. Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dele, apertando as coxas e as abrindo, colocando-se entre elas, mirando os olhos âmbar o tempo todo.

" Eu quero descer...", Falou Near baixinho, não gostando de sentir o frio da pedra escura, alarmado pelo modo como as coisas estavam indo... Bem como as emoções e sensações que afloravam em seu coração.

" Não.", Respondeu, dando um sorriso malicioso, deliciando-se ao ver a face sempre tão impassível e clara tingida por um ínfimo rubor. Iria deixá-lo ainda mais vermelho e não seria de vergonha... Mas de prazer, puro e simplesmente!

" Mello...", Sussurrou o nome do loiro, o modo como Mello o fitava o deixava... Um pouco desconcertado e... Ele estava arrepiado, sentindo um frio na barriga indecifrável. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e isso lhe trazia uma sensação de... Ansiedade? Seria essa a palavra?

" Está com frio... Near?", Sussurrou melodicamente no ouvido dele.

" Eu...", Colocou as duas mãos no peito de Mello, seu coração acelerando...

" Não se preocupe... Eu aqueço você!", Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha delicada, puxando o corpo menor para junto de si, encaixando-se mais entre as pernas roliças... Aquelas pernas tão tentadoras... Tinha que se controlar para não mordê-las!

Mello, atiçado por todas as idéias que se passava em sua mente, voltou a beijá-lo profundamente, suas mãos percorrendo as costas de Near por debaixo do tecido branco, arranhando de leve, sentindo-o arquear ligeiramente e sorriu consigo mesmo, invadindo a boca pequena e suculenta, percorrendo cada canto, provando o gosto daquela pequena criança com lentidão, remexendo-se suavemente, causando um leve roçar entre os corpos sem deixar de abandonar aqueles lábios que estavam se tornando mais viciantes que chocolates.

Era inevitável! Por mais que quisesse evitar, Near correspondia aos beijos dados por Mello, cada toque dele parecia dissipar calor por onde passava, deixando um rastro de fogo nos locais percorridos pelos dedos longos e ele já não conseguia desfrutar daqueles lábios que o devoravam mais e mais, devido à falta de oxigênio que se fez presente em seus pulmões e quando sentiu que a boca dele lhe abandonou, percebeu que estava ofegante...

" Mello... Pa-Pare...", Sussurrou com dificuldade, entre ofegos, sentindo novamente os beijos em seu pescoço, onde excitantes mordidas eram depositadas e Near sentia como se ondas quentes percorressem seu corpo, nublando sua mente pouco a pouco.

" Parar pra quê?", Mordeu o pescoço claro, excitado com o gosto e cheiro da pele de Near. Ele possuía um aroma indecifrável, lhe lembrava frutas, mas tinha algo a mais que parecia ser natural e sentir aquele perfume apenas o instigava e Mello tinha que se conter para não mordê-lo com força e deixar marcas vermelhas por todo o corpo alvo.

" Alguém... Alguém pode ver...", Respondeu, seus dedos se fechando na blusa negra de Mello, enquanto seus olhos agora miravam a porta.

Por mais que estivesse apreciando os toques... Os beijos e tudo o que Mello lhe proporcionava, Near sabia que era algo indevido, não em sua concepção, mas na dos outros e se fossem vistos, a probabilidade de afastarem o loiro dele era de praticamente cem por cento e não queria arriscar isso.

" Ninguém virá aqui há essa hora...", Puxou-o mais de encontro a si, pressionando seu baixo-ventre contra o dele, vendo-o corar e sorriu em resposta.

" Mas pode vir...", Seu coração acelerou-se mais devido àquela aproximação dos corpos, deixando sua respiração mais falha, aumentando aquele estranho calor...

" Não se preocupe...", Tentou beijá-lo de novo, sentindo falta daqueles lábios.

Near afastou-se, impedindo que suas bocas se encontrassem.

" Ô saco, viu!", Esbravejou o loiro, afastando-se do menino e lançando mais pragas. Caminhou até a porta da cozinha, olhando bem lá para fora e fechando a mesma, trancando e retirando a chave, colocando-a em cima da geladeira, sorrindo ao pensar que agora nada nem ninguém poderia impedi-lo de ter Near.

O menino deu um quase imperceptível sorriso ao ver que Mello fez o que ele queria, mas logo o mesmo sumiu ao lembrar-se das palavras ditas pelo loiro ao deixá-lo após se beijarem pela primeira vez. Para Mello aquilo era... Um jogo, não era? Ele provavelmente estava tentando fazê-lo sentir para então abandoná-lo de novo. Ao pensar nessa probabilidade, Near sentiu uma fina dor cortar seu coração e lentamente desceu da bancada da pia, caminhando em passos curtos.

" Por que desceu de lá?", Perguntou Mello, erguendo uma sobrancelha, voltando a se aproximar, ainda com o sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

" Isso é para que eu sinta o gosto da derrota?", Perguntou diretamente, sem delongas. Precisava saber e mesmo que Mello não respondesse diretamente, ele perceberia quais as intenções do loiro.

" Hum?", Piscou os olhos, mas logo percebeu do que Near falava.

" Então é...", Near desviou o olhar. Então era mesmo aquilo...

" Há! Você é mesmo uma piada! É por isso que eu te odeio tanto!", Mello respondeu, passando a mão pelos fios loiros, no entanto, a entonação da palavra 'odeio' não parecia refletir em nada o sentimento de ódio.

Near desejou ir embora, mas seus pés não se moveram. Permaneceu na mesma posição, mirando um ponto qualquer próximo ao pé da mesa. Se Mello o odiava tanto assim, por que o tocava e o beijava daquela forma? Tudo isso era só pra derrotá-lo? Sentiu-se chateado e frustrado. Talvez fosse melhor ficar dentro de sua muralha de gelo... Lá, ele não sentiria aquela dor!

" Nada mudou...", Murmurou tão baixinho que mal dava pra Mello ouvi-lo.

" Odeio... Odeio tanto...", Sussurrou Mello, estreitando os olhos. Às vezes odiava a inocência de Near! Será que ele não era capaz de perceber a verdade? Tudo bem que não facilitava, mas...

"_De onde eu estou tirando isso? Near não vai perceber nada, porque não tem o que perceber."_, Falava mentalmente consigo mesmo e seus olhos caíram sobre Near.

O menino permanecia na mesma posição, mas seu olhar era distante. O brilho das orbes douradas parecia transmitir melancolia e isso o deixou alarmado. Não queria vê-lo assim... Queria que ele percebesse, que compreendesse além das suas palavras e... Por que ele não notava? Por que tinha que ser tão ingenuamente adorável?

"_Então terei que fazer você perceber!"_, Pensou, deixando que seus olhos percorressem o corpo menor do outro lado da mesa.

Near estava pensativo e Mello sabia que o menino estava repassando tudo o que houve em sua mente tentando encontrar respostas e tinha plena certeza que logo ele as encontraria... Mas ia fazer questão de ajudá-lo um pouquinho nesse quesito. A presença quase etérea dele lhe impressionava! Como alguém podia ser tão lindo? Near parecia um tipo de anjo... Lindo, perfeito, inalcançável!

"_Mas eu vou alcançar você!"_, Sorriu, admirando as formas de Near.

"_As palavras dele não fazem sentido com suas ações, então das duas uma... Ou ele está apenas fingindo ou o que ele diz é simbólico. Ele não me odeia!"_, Near ergueu os olhos, fitando as íris verdes de Mello. Parte de seu cérebro dizia que sua conclusão era precipitada, mas seu coração gritava que não, que aquela era a verdade.

" Near...", Chamou Mello, despertando-o de seu devaneio.

Near viu um sorriso sensual dançar nos lábios do loiro, percebendo o olhar profundo que o mesmo lhe lançava... Sentiu como se Mello o atravessasse com aquelas íris que por um instante pareceram queimar, brilhando como lava incandescentes e quase deu um passo para trás... Quase! Seu coração palpitando de uma maneira que o desconcertava, mas manteve a expressão o mais impassível que pôde.

" Chega de conversa! Está frio, não?", Perguntou sarcástica e languidamente, molhando os lábios enquanto fitava Near.

" ...!", Near lembrou-se imediatamente de Mello dizendo que o aqueceria, e isso causou-lhe um indefinido frio na barriga, e inconsciente deu um passo para trás.

Mirando Near com olhos desejosos, Mello não se deu ao trabalho de dar a volta na mesa, abaixou-se rapidamente, colocando a mão no chão e passando por debaixo da mesma, segurando o tornozelo do menino enquanto erguia-se do outro lado, ajoelhando-se, deslizando os dedos pela coxa roliça, subindo lentamente, vendo seu adorável rival se surpreender e tentar dar mais um passo para trás, mas segurou firme o pé dele, vendo com satisfação o garoto cair sentado na cadeira bem atrás dele.

" Eu vou mostrar o quanto te odeio!", Sussurrou, afastando as coxas de Near e se colocando entre elas, enquanto envolvia a cintura fina com um dos braços.

" Mello, você...", Sentiu seu corpo colando ao dele, enquanto aquelas mãos invadiam e percorriam sua pele com força, deixando-o desnorteado.

" Sim... Eu odeio você...", Mello segurou-o pela nuca, beijando os lábios doces com força, invadindo a boca pequena, a fim de retirar todo o fôlego de Near.

Near suspirou, sentindo seus lábios serem mordiscados e correspondeu ao beijo.

" Odeio o seu gosto...", Abandonou aqueles lábios suculentos, puxando-os entre os dentes e descendo, percorrendo o queixo e chegando ao pescoço, distribuindo mordidas sensuais e excitantes. Queria vê-lo perder-se em seus braços!

" Me-Mello...", Ofegou, puxando o ar com força, sua face sendo tingida com um adorável vermelho.

" Hummm... Odeio sua pele...", Sussurra rouco, abrindo os botões da blusa branca e descendo os lábios, disseminando beijos pelo peito alvo, até chegar ao mamilo, rodeando-o com a língua, contornando-o até senti-lo se enrijecer e então mordeu de leve, sugando.

" Ahmm...", Near fechou os olhos, segurando os fios loiros com força, sua respiração se acelerando, um calor subindo por seu corpo, espalhando-se... Desnorteando seus sentidos, mergulhando sua mente num mar de intensas sensações.

" Ah, Near... Como eu te odeio!", Sussurrou contra a pele alva, descendo mais os lábios, beijando e lambendo, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, chegando ao umbigo, sorrindo malicioso e mordendo dois centímetros abaixo dele.

" Mello!!!", Near ofegou, arrepiando-se todo quando Mello o mordeu.

" E então... Near... Você entendeu agora?", Lentamente ergueu os olhos, mirando a face corada, deliciando-se ao vê-lo assim e aquela imagem de Near com a blusa aberta, exibindo aquele doce rubor apenas fez seu membro pulsar dentro da calça.

Os dourados profundos se encontraram com os verdes brilhantes e tudo parou! A confusão... As perguntas que permeavam sua mente... Tudo pareceu insignificante demais por alguns segundos. Havia uma compreensão indefinida enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se fixos nos do outro. Não havia mais dúvidas... Havia apenas uma verdade... Única e universal! Eram diferentes... Pontos opostos dentro do tabuleiro da vida... A Indiferença e a Impulsividade... A Razão e emoção... O amor e o ódio!

"_Amor... Ódio... Faces diferentes da mesma moeda..."_, Pensou, ainda tentando normalizar sua respiração. Aquelas palavras... 'Eu te odeio'... Nada mais eram do que... 'Eu te amo!'. Mello o amava... Tanto quanto ele amava o loiro!

" Acho que seu silêncio significa 'sim'.", Sussurrou rouco, erguendo-se.

Mello se curvou sobre Near beijando-o longamente, envolvendo a cintura delgada e segurando uma das coxas macias, para enfim erguê-lo e logo se virou, colocando o menino sentado sobre a mesa de granito negro, captando a pele quente arrepiar-se em contanto com a superfície fria e sorriu, aproximando seus lábios e lambendo a boca rósea de Near.

" Com frio?", Sorriu ao perguntar, dando beijinhos na bochecha dele.

" Hum...", Não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos ao sentir os beijos.

" Vou aquecê-lo então...", Murmurou as palavras languidamente, lambendo e sugando o lóbulo da orelha de Near, o perfume dele embriagando-o.

Abraçou-o com carinho e cuidado como quem toca algo deveras precioso e sem delongas, tomou aqueles lábios pequenos com os seus. Não conseguia pensar em nada, tudo o que se passava em sua mente era Near... Seus suspiros... Seus gemidos... Sua atenção... Hoje tudo seria dele!

"_Hoje... Hoje você será meu!"_, Nada mais importava... Tornaria real seu maior desejo! Near seria dele... Para sempre!

Continua...

**OOO**

Ah! Mais um capítulo é publicado/o/

Acabei acrescentando mais coisas neste capítulo. Ele estava escrito desde o dia 10 de março, mas antes de passar para a minha beta, lá pelo dia 20, já que ela tava betando outra fic pra mim, eu acabei acrescentando muitas coisas. Acrescentei umas coisas na parte que o Matt conversa com o Mello e a cena do ciúme, isso porque tive outras idéias, fora alguns trechos do Near pensando. XD O que significa que a fic vai ficar maior do que eu projetei originalmente... E pensar que seria uma oneshot... ¬¬

Agradeço a **Lady Giully**, **Hina Townsend**, **Neko Lolita**, **Anoko-sempai**, **Lady Anúbis**, **Nate// Maxy**, **Maiga Momochi**, **Srta Laila**, **Mih** e a **Evil Kitsune** pelos comentários enviados. Simplesmente adorei cada um deles e vocês não sabem o quanto me motivaram para continuar a escrever esta fic! Fora ter idéias pra outras! Hehehehe...

Agradeço também a **_Evil Kitsune_** por betar o capítulo pra mim e sempre me presentear com maravilhosos comentários dentro da própria fic! XD Além de me ajudar, me alegra com cada um deles! Valeu!!! Te adoro, viu/o/

Bem... O que acharam deste capítulo? Gostaria realmente de saber a opinião de todas as pessoas que leram a fic! O que acharam dos pensamentos do Near? Do ciúme do Mello? O que será que Ryan quer? E em relação a conclusão do Near ao que se refere ao 'eu te odeio' do Mello? O.o Me digam tudo! XDDD

Como recebi 10 comentários no cap 01, acho que seria justo receber no mínimo uns 09 coments para este capítulo, certo? Afinal, o capítulo 03 começa com lemon. u.u Eu ia colocar ele nesse capítulo, mas como ia ficar enorme... – quem conhece meus lemons sabem o que eu digo quando falo 'enorme'... u.u.

Portanto, sem comentários... Sem lemon! ò.ó Só publico depois de ter este mínimo de reviews. Ò.ó

- Yume malvada porque está irritada com o calor -

XDDDD Muito obrigada a todos e COMENTEM!!!

31 de Março de 2007.

23:01 AM.

**Yume Vy**


	3. Antes da Tempestade

**Aviso**

Esta é uma fic shota, pois mostra o relacionamento entre um rapaz de praticamente quinze anos com um menino de treze e neste capítulo em específico, ocorre o **_lemon_**, ou seja, uma cena de sexo em todos os detalhes entre nossos dois queridos personagens! -

Portando, se você não gosta, tem nojo ou acha um cúmulo ler uma cena lemon entre dois rapazes, principalmente tão novos, fique a vontade para clicar no 'x' acima, mas caso você não ligue ou simplesmente acha fofo e está louco pra ler, continue e seja feliz! XDDDDDD

Ah, Sim! Talvez seja bom ter a seu lado... Um copo de água ou de suco... Um ventilador também seria uma boa, afinal... O tempo pode esquentar! XD

**OOO**

**Odeio... Odeio Você!!!**

**Capítulo 03 – Antes da Tempestade...**

Seus dedos percorriam rapidamente o teclado, enquanto ansiava descobrir as informações que tanto procurava. Irritava-se pelo fato de ser algo tão difícil de se descobrir, mas tinha consciência de que, se fosse fácil, qualquer um já teria descoberto aquele segredo tão bem guardado.

Suspirou longamente ao ver que sua procura seria infrutífera e se colocou a procurar informações sobre outras crianças... Afinal, elas poderiam levá-lo a seu alvo e isso era importante. Porém, assim como seu alvo, 'aquelas' crianças eram muito bem protegidas, o que lhe desagradava e sabia... Seu tempo era por demais escasso!

_"Droga! Aquele maldito escondeu muito bem as informações sobre suas preciosas crianças."_, O rosnado foi apenas mental, porém suas expressões mostravam muito bem sua total insatisfação com o resultado de sua pesquisa.

" De qualquer forma... Eu sei como atraí-lo.", Sorriu de lado e levantou-se, desligando o computador.

Retirou do bolso um pano e assim que a máquina estava desligada a limpou, bem como a mesa ou qualquer lugar que poderia ter tocado e deixado suas digitais. Seu rosto estava coberto para o caso daquela sala em específico ser de alguma forma vigiada, apesar de não achar que chegava a tanto, mas como uma pessoa precavida, não lhe custava nada ser cauteloso.

Saiu da sala após verificar o exterior, olhando no relógio e vendo que já se aproximava de duas e meia da madrugada e o melhor a fazer era sair dali, para que ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo. Sorriu amplamente enquanto caminhava em passos lentos e silenciosos pelos corredores da Wanny's House. Não precisava do nome dele de qualquer forma...

"_Tudo o que preciso é... Da isca certa!"_, Com isso em mente, rapidamente sumiu entre as sombras daquela casa silenciosa, como se estivesse se fundindo a ela.

**OOO**

A lâmpada acesa iluminava os dois corpos abaixo dela. O garoto de cabelos loiros curvou-se sobre aquele que considerava como sendo seu rival, tomando-lhe os lábios de maneira demorada, enquanto envolvia a cintura delgada e segurava uma das coxas macias, para só então erguê-lo e se mover lentamente, num ângulo de cento e oitenta graus, afim de colocá-lo sentado sobre a mesa de granito negro, captando no mesmo instante o arrepiar da pele quente em contato com a superfície fria e sorriu. Olhando dentro daqueles belos olhos âmbar, aproximou-se, lambendo a boca rósea de Near.

" Com frio?", O loiro sorriu ao perguntar, dando beijinhos na bochecha rosada.

" Hum...", Near suspirou, não respondendo e ao sentir os beijos apenas fechou os olhos, apreciando o contato. Não sabia como Mello conseguia tocá-lo tão profundamente assim... Como ele conseguia alcançar sua alma, mas...

" Vou aquecê-lo então...", As palavras foram murmuradas languidamente, enquanto os lábios de Mello lambiam e sugavam o lóbulo da orelha de Near, aspirando o perfume embriagante deste.

Mello abraçou Near com carinho e cuidado, aproximando seus lábios de forma lenta, sem deixar de fitar os olhos profundos do menino mais novo, até que suas bocas se tocaram de leve num suave roçar... Ainda se fitando. Então o loiro inclinou-se para frente, reivindicando a posse daqueles lábios em um beijo profundo e intenso, apertando o corpo menor contra o seu quase afoitamente.

"_Hoje... Hoje você será meu!"_, Aquele pensamento fluiu pela mente de Mello, enquanto ele provava mais uma vez aqueles lábios de mel, viciando-se neles.

O belo rapaz de madeixas douradas não conseguia pensar em mais nada... Não raciocinava sobre as conseqüências de seus atos... Tudo o que queria era Near... Seus suspiros... Seus gemidos... Sua atenção! Nada mais importava a não ser seu desejo e hoje... Hoje Near seria dele... Para sempre!

Near suspirou profundamente, sentindo Mello beijar-lhe o pescoço e suas mãos percorrerem seu corpo suavemente, com delicadeza como quem espera não quebrar algo que é frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo valiosíssimo! Pensar nisso fez uma agradável sensação se alastrar por seu corpo e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos curiosos percorrerem seu abdômen numa carícia gostosa, descendo mais, até que chegaram entre suas pernas, tocando sutilmente sobre seu membro por cima da peça íntima e instintivamente tentou impedir o contato.

" Mello... É... Isso... Eu não...", Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu-se constrangido e sem saber o que fazer. Tinha plena consciência do que acontecia entre ambos, mas não tinha muitas informações e não sabia como agir, principalmente pelo que os toques o fazia sentir.

" Shhh...", Retirou a mão, percebendo a tensão no corpo menor, abraçando-o.

Near fechou as pernas, confuso. Sentir os toques de Mello era bom, mas...

" Confia em mim.", Sussurrou, beijando-lhe o rosto seguidas vezes, curvando-se sobre o corpo menor, deitando-o sobre a mesa, ainda mantendo-se abraçado a ele.

" ...!", O coração de Near disparou! Sentia Mello sobre ele, novamente entre suas pernas, os braços dele estavam sob suas costas, impedindo seu total contato com a superfície de granito e ele o olhava profundamente.

" Não tenha medo.", Disse sério, transmitindo firmeza e proteção a Near.

" Mas...", Ainda queria argumentar. Não negava que desejava Mello, que queria continuar sentindo aqueles toques tão bons, mas talvez se tivesse... Mais informações de como agir seria melhor.

" Não precisa fazer nada. Apenas... Sinta!", Comentou como se pudesse ler a mente dele. Conhecia Near muito mais do que alguns podiam imaginar... Muito mais do que ele mesmo pensava ser possível, vendo o menino relaxar em seus braços.

Voltou a beijar o menor, longamente, provando seu doce sabor, o contato com a pele de seda apenas atiçava seus sentidos. Lentamente foi retirando os braços e apoiando Near na mesa, suas mãos percorrendo o corpo dele, enquanto foi descendo seus lábios, beijando o peito macio, envolvendo o mamilo direito suavemente, contornando-o com a língua para logo em seguida sugar, repetindo o ato até tê-lo teso em sua boca e lentamente o abandonou para fazer o mesmo com o esquerdo, reparando na respiração descompassada de Near, sua mão direita subindo e descendo, percorrendo de lado o corpo pequeno da cintura a coxa, indo e voltando sem pressa.

Near começou a relaxar e a apreciar o contato, fechando os olhos e suspirando a cada sensação proporcionada por Mello, deixando um ofego escapar quando sentiu a boca quente em seu mamilo, arrepiando-se todo, arqueando de leve, involuntariamente, sentindo como se várias ondas elétricas percorressem seu corpo, bem como um intenso calor, obrigando-o a puxar o ar com mais força, o que tornou sua respiração pesada.

Mello se surpreendia por conseguir tocar Near tão lentamente, sem pressa. Sua vontade era a de possuí-lo fervorosamente, mas agora agia como se não precisasse ser tão rápido. Queria que seu adorável rival sentisse cada toque... Cada sensação... E que se lembrasse que era _ele_ quem proporcionava! Abriu os olhos, fitando a face alva tingida adoravelmente de vermelho enquanto respirava pesadamente, sorrindo de canto.

" Humm...", Near gemeu ao sentir Mello puxar seu mamilo entre os dentes, para no momento seguinte circulá-lo com a língua e descer, mordiscando toda sua pele.

" Você é realmente delicioso!", Não conseguiu conter o comentário. Near tinha uma pele deliciosamente macia e Mello temia não ser capaz de se afastar mais dele, porém era incapaz de parar agora. Cada suspiro ou mínima reação demonstrada pelo menino o excitava e ele sentia-se incomodado com sua já apertada calça e...

"_Não. Ainda não é o momento."_, Pensou o loiro, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pela pele macia, chegando ao umbigo, circulando-o com a língua para depois invadi-lo, sentindo o corpo menor tremer ligeiramente.

Mello continuou o que fazia, insinuando com a língua os movimentos que logo estaria fazendo dentro do corpo menor. Apenas este pensamento o fazia estremecer ansioso, mas seria um pouco mais paciente. De onde vinha essa 'calma'? Não fazia idéia, mas estava satisfeito por manter o controle sobre sua impulsividade. Parou o que fazia e ergueu a cabeça, fitando Near de cima e teve que morder o lábio inferior com força pra conter o desejo que se alastrou por cada célula ante a cena que presenciou.

Near estava deitado sobre a mesa... Braços ao lado da cabeça, a blusa aberta permitindo que visse todo o corpo pequeno e delicado... Os olhos dourados estavam mais escuros que o normal, deixando ainda mais belo o rosto corado emoldurado por aqueles lindos e brilhantes fios prateados como a luz do luar. Os lábios róseos estavam entreabertos e era evidente a excitação daquele que era seu mais delicioso rival!

" Gosta... Near?", A voz de Mello estava rouca, tornando a pergunta ainda mais sexy e pecaminosamente instigante para aquele que a ouvia.

" Eu...", Near sentiu a face mais quente e envergonhou-se, levando a mão a boca, mordendo a falange do dedo indicador em um ato extremamente inocente e ainda assim altamente sensual.

"_Ah! Como... Como ele pode ser tão fofo?"_, Mello tentava resistir àquela inocente tentação, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil!

Com a mão esquerda, acariciou a coxa direita de Near e ergueu a perna roliça, colocando-a em seu ombro, lambendo a pele próxima ao joelho e abaixando-se, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, dando pequenas mordidas e mais beijos até chegar a parte interna da coxa, deixando marcas de sua passagem, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer de maneira excitante e ele teve que olhar para cima só pra se deliciar com um Near tão divinamente entregue! Sorriu languidamente, os fios loiros roçando insinuantes pela alva pele e sem esperar ele abaixou a cabeça depositando um beijo sobre o membro semi-rijo oculto pela peça íntima cor de pérola.

" Aaahmm...", Near não conseguiu evitar o gemido, seu corpo tremendo fortemente ao sentir a boca de Mello em um local tão íntimo de seu corpo, causando uma sensação tão incrível que ele simplesmente não conseguia descrever.

" Hummm...", Mello gemeu em aprovação e continuou, abrindo a boca lentamente, sugando o membro de Near por cima da peça clara, vendo-o arquear e encolher-se, mas não iria deixá-lo fugir de seus toques e com isso em mente, o loiro manteve as pernas macias abertas, segurando-as com firmeza, porém sem machucá-lo, continuando seu intento, deixando o tecido úmido com sua saliva.

" Me-Mello... Humm...", Near segurava com força na manga de sua blusa, sentindo que a realidade sumia ao seu redor, cobriu os olhos com as costas da mão esquerda, enquanto sentia que lava percorria sua pele irradiando do local onde Mello lhe tocava e espalhando-se como uma onda morna pelo resto de seu corpo, deixando-o cada vez mais ofegante e inquieto.

O loiro parou, afastando-se para ver como havia deixado Near e sorriu com o resultado. Ele quase tremia ante as novas sensações e isso apenas aumentava seu próprio prazer. Lentamente levou as mãos a barra da blusa negra que usava e foi erguendo-a sem pressa, vendo os olhos escurecidos se abrirem afim de fitá-lo, provavelmente curioso em saber porque havia parado e sob aquele olhar, terminou de retirar a peça, jogando-a displicente ao lado do corpo menor, sua própria respiração descompassada. Ainda prendendo o olhar de Near, Mello levou ambas as mãos a cintura do menino, começando a retirar a peça, deslizando-a pelas coxas roliças, passando-a pelos joelhos e deixando a mesma no chão, apreciando a visão do pequeno e perfeito corpo nu.

" ...!", Near viu tanto desejo nos olhos agora escurecidos do loiro, que sentiu-se desconcertado, mas ao mesmo tempo perceber aquele anseio de Mello por sua pessoa o excitava.

Near notou então o corpo maior debruçar-se sobre o seu ligeiramente, fazendo aquele já conhecido, mas ainda assim inexplicável frio na barriga se fazer presente e seu coração novamente disparou ante a sensação de ansiedade que se apoderou de seu ser. A língua de Mello dançou sobre seus lábios e ele instintivamente os entreabriu, apenas para ser beijado violentamente, gemendo dentro do beijo quando os longos dedos do loiro tocaram seu membro, fazendo-o fechar seus dedos nos ombros fortes, firmando suas unhas na pele de seu amado rival.

Mello sorriu internamente ao sentir as mãos de Near em sua pele, as unhas dele apenas o atiçavam, principalmente porque isso parecia demonstrar como ele apreciava o que sentia, segurando-se a si tão afoitamente a fim de manter a sanidade. Abandonou os lábios delicados e segurou a mão direita de Near, beijando os dedos dele e então mordendo de leve, para sugar depois, erguendo-se um pouco. Seus dedos subiam e desciam no membro róseo, não sabendo precisar quando o envolveu realmente, mas... O importante era saber que estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que Near não se assustou com o contato. Sorriu, continuando o movimento, circulando a glande para depois voltar a afagar a extensão, sentindo como o corpo menor tremia por causa de seus toques.

" Humm... Ahm...", Os gemidos de Near eram suaves e baixos. Sentia os movimentos ritmados empregados por Mello bem como a língua dele em seus dedos, sugando e mordiscando, aumentando o prazer que sentia, fazendo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo com mais intensidade, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos como se isso fosse diminuir a sensação de estar perdendo o controle sobre si.

" Hummmm... Abra os olhos... Abra os olhos pra mim... Near...", Gemeu Mello, beijando os dedos delicados, mirando sempre a face enrubescida daquele pequeno ser que lhe tomava todos os pensamentos. Precisava ver aqueles olhos... Queria ver as emoções de Near refletidas neles!

Com dificuldade, Near abriu as orbes âmbar, agora escurecidas, fitando o jovem loiro, apreciando a beleza dele... Mello tinha agora a feição mais linda que já havia visto... Os fios loiros brilhantes emolduravam o rosto claro caindo agora displicentes, dando-lhe um ar de mistério, as íris esverdeadas estavam mais escuras devido a dilatação da pupila e as maçãs continham um rubor sensual que o deixava ainda mais sedutor. Sentiu a velocidade da mão de Mello aumentar e não conseguiu evitar mais um gemido.

" Uhmm... Sim... Isso... Olhe pra mim... Continue olhando...", Sussurrou Mello.

" Ahhmmm...", Os olhos de ouro permaneceram abertos, porém mais estreitos.

" Veja o que eu faço com você...", Soltou a mão direita de Near e entrelaçou seus dedos na nuca dele, erguendo-o um pouco e obrigando-o a apoiar-se nos cotovelos, beijando-o rapidamente, enquanto aumentava o ritmo da masturbação.

" Me... Mello...", O menino ofegou, sentindo os beijos em sua face.

" Me diga... Me diga o que sente... É bom o que eu faço com você?", Perguntou sensualmente no ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo e sugando-o sedutoramente.

" Ahhh... Mello... Uhmm...", Near não conseguia mais se controlar, seu corpo estava em chamas, correntes elétricas percorriam cada célula e um forte formigamento se fazia presente em seu baixo-ventre e sentia como se estivesse caindo num abismo... Um abismo de sensações tão intensas que ameaçavam roubar-lhe a consciência.

" Diga... Você gosta? Quer que... Eu pare... Near?", As palavras saíam melodiosamente roucas e lânguidas de seus lábios e Mello sentia um imenso prazer apenas por ver como Near estava se derretendo em seus braços e sutilmente colocou sua mão, que estava na nuca do gênio, as costas dele, como um apoio ao corpo do menino.

" Ahm... Nã-Não... Pa... Aahhh... Pare...", Tentava responder, mas não conseguia formular a frase. Morreria... Se Mello parasse agora, Near tinha a impressão de que ia morrer! Sua respiração estava entrecortada, uma forte tensão se alojava em seu baixo-ventre e pequenos espasmos começavam a se dissipar...

" Então me mostre... O quanto está gostando!", As palavras saíram numa melodia pecaminosa, enquanto Mello aumentava o ritmo, fechando os dedos com mais força ao redor do membro de Near, pronto para levá-lo ao paraíso.

" Aahhhmmmm... Melloooo...", Near simplesmente não suportou todas as intensas sensações! Quando sentiu os dedos se fechando com mais firmeza e o ritmo aumentando, chegou a seu limite e o mundo desapareceu!

Gemendo longamente, Near lançou graciosamente sua cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas e contorcendo-se ante as ondas de prazer que varreram seu corpo, arrebatando-o para um mundo à parte, nublando seus sentidos, fazendo-o derramar seu sêmen sobre os habilidosos dedos de Mello, que não pararam um segundo sequer, continuando a manipulá-lo, enquanto ainda era acometido pelas intensas ondas de prazer.

" Hummmm...", Mello gemeu ao ver Near se derretendo em seus braços... Sentindo sua mão ser molhada pelo prazer dele, enquanto seu doce menino mantinha a cabeça erguida... Os olhos fechados... A boca entreaberta... Expressando tão inocentemente seu prazer... Ah! Como ele podia ser tão deliciosamente imaculado e perfeito? Sentia-se extasiado apenas por vê-lo assim!

Near ainda estava ofegante, em seu corpo ainda sentia os vestígios de seu primeiro êxtase. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, recuperando o foco aos poucos, apenas para notar que não estava mais se apoiando nos cotovelos e sim sendo fortemente amparado por Mello, que só agora o deitava novamente na mesa. Suas íris rapidamente procuraram as dele, vendo nelas tantas coisas que não saberia definir em palavras, mas ainda assim o que via lhe trazia conforto!

Mello sentia-se extasiado! Near estava ali... Sobre aquela mesa, em seus braços... Derretido pelos toques empregados, com um lânguido olhar que o fazia gemer, mas ainda assim seu pequeno rival era tão puro! Seus olhos percorreram o corpo menor, memorizando cada traço, cada curva... Reparando na delicadeza daquelas formas e...

"_Você... Quando foi que você se tornou essa doce tentação para mim?"_, Perguntou-se, mergulhado dentro daquelas lânguidas íris. Ele era um anjo... Seu anjo da perdição!

" Mello...", O sussurro de Near chegou até o loiro, despertando-o.

" Lindo...", Foi tudo o que Mello disse ao abaixar-se, reivindicando os lábios de Near em um beijo calmo.

Near recebeu aquele gesto entreabrindo os lábios dando total permissão para Mello explorar seu interior. Ainda sentia-se extasiado e um pouco perdido, mas o que sentiu era tão bom que não queria mais se afastar de Mello. Lentamente ergueu os braços, envolvendo com graciosidade o pescoço do rapaz mais velho, entrelaçando seus pequenos dedos nos fios dourados, acariciando a nuca com a ponta dos dedos suavemente.

" Uhmmm...", Mello gemeu sentindo arrepios se dissipando do local onde a ponta dos dedos de Near tocavam, descendo por sua coluna, gerando uma trilha de excitação que quase arrancava sua sanidade.

" Mello?", Chamou Near quando Mello se separou abruptamente dele.

" Eu... Eu quero você!!!", O desejo era explícito na voz de Mello. Por mais que desejasse ir com calma, era impossível... Não poderia mais resistir! Não depois de tê-lo daquela maneira em seus braços, gemendo... Se entregando... Queria... Necessitava de mais e...

"_... Eu preciso de você!"_, Não conseguia mais pensar... Tudo o que se passava em sua mente se resumia a Near... E seu desejo de tê-lo por completo!

Near continuava fitando-o, seus dedos brincando na nuca do loiro, enrolando-se nos fios dourados, sem noção do que este simples gesto causava no garoto mais velho, apenas apreciando a visão da face corada e os olhos fechados. Viu aqueles lábios se entreabrirem puxando o ar com mais força, deixando-o encantado com tal visão. Aquela expressão era por seu simples toque? Pensar nisso o deixava internamente feliz!

O loiro ofegava! Quando Near tocou em sua nuca todo seu corpo arrepiou-se e se aqueceu, tornando seu membro mais rijo e ele soube que precisava possuí-lo agora se não quisesse enlouquecer, principalmente porque seu adorável menino continuava fazendo gestos circulares com os dedos em sua nuca, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Como Near podia fazer aquilo? Obviamente estava tentando arrancar sua sanidade! Só podia ser isso.

Ergueu-se, ficando ereto, se desvencilhando das mãos pequenas, percebendo que seu gesto o deixou ligeiramente confuso. Seus olhos escurecidos percorreram as formas delicadas de Near e logo levou a mão direita à boca, lambendo os dedos ainda molhados pelo sêmen do menino, sentindo o gosto delicioso dele! Sim, estava achando-o delicioso e imaginava como seria se tivesse o órgão do gênio dentro de sua boca. Será que ele estremeceria mais? Precisava saber a resposta.

Via as orbes de Near fixas nele e apenas sorriu de lado. Continuou passando a língua sobre os dedos, recolhendo qualquer vestígio de sêmen que havia sobre seus dígitos, fechando os olhos lentamente, recordando-se das palavras de Matt... Near era um menino... Um menino pequeno e de corpo frágil... Penetrá-lo seria difícil, sabia disso, portanto...

"_Hummm... Eu tenho que prepará-lo. Vamos ver... Como eu farei isso..."_, Pensava ainda com os dedos na boca, lambendo-os distraidamente, sua mão esquerda fazendo círculos imaginários no abdômen... Descendo... Tocando o membro enrijecido por cima da calça...

" ...!", Near observou-o atentamente. O que Mello fazia? Não entendeu muito bem, mas... Ele estava tão lindo! A face corada, a língua rósea passeando sobre os dedos sem pressa, os olhos fechados enquanto ele expressava um prazer ímpar...

Lentamente Near se sentou sobre a mesa, ajeitando-se, vendo o loiro se tocando, os dedos fazendo círculos sobre seu peito, descendo sugestivamente, até que rodopiaram sobre o membro oculto e um desejo se instalou em seu ser... Queria tocar Mello! Timidamente ergueu a mão, tocando o tórax delineado do rapaz mais velho, vendo os olhos escurecidos se abrirem apenas para fitá-lo com intenso desejo e tudo o que fez foi deslizar seus dedos até a nuca dele, enquanto se aproximava e Mello terminou de se curvar, retirando os dedos da boca para beijá-lo longamente.

Quando o beijo cessou, o loiro deslizou seus lábios começando a beijar o pescoço de Near, mordendo logo abaixo da orelha dele, ouvindo um gemido mais alto, sorrindo contra a pele de seda ao perceber que aquele era um local sensível em seu 'odiado' menino e continuou a mordicar aquele ponto, afim de excitá-lo de novo, enquanto seus dedos voltaram a acariciar suas partes íntimas, ouvindo doces suspiros.

" Humm...", Near gemeu baixinho no ouvido de Mello, tomando o lóbulo da orelha direita entre os lábios sugando suavemente como já havia sido feito em si, sentindo o corpo maior tremer intensamente em fortes espasmos.

" Neaaarrr...", O nome do menino saiu em um rouco rosnado e Mello rapidamente abraçou Near com força, colando seus corpos e meneando o quadril contra o de seu querido rival, enlouquecido, seu corpo todo parecendo em chamas.

" Mello... Uhmmm...", Near captou a mudança em Mello. Ele parecia quase insano por mais contato e ao sentir toda aquela fricção, mordeu levemente o lóbulo em sua boca, conseguindo com isso mais um longo gemido.

" Você... Você quer me enlouquecer?", A pergunta foi feita entre ofegos. Mello afastou-se de Near, a pressão em seu membro era intensa e ele levou a mão ao botão da calça, abrindo-o para no segundo seguinte, descer o zíper, colocando para fora sua ereção, gemendo ao se tocar, fitando com profundo desejo o menino de cabelos prata.

O olhar de Near desceu lentamente, vendo então os longos dedos de Mello tocando a própria ereção e um doce rubor tomou conta de sua face. A mão esquerda do outro logo envolveu sua nuca, puxando-o com força, aproximando seus lábios, quase o beijando. Olhos fixos um no outro...

" Eu quero você!", A voz de Mello saiu rouca e grave, evidenciando seu desejo.

Mello não esperou resposta da parte de Near... Empurrou-o com gentileza apesar de grande excitação, fazendo-o se deitar na mesa e logo desceu a mão, tocando todo o baixo-ventre do menino, espalhando o sêmen que ali se encontrava, molhando de novo seus dedos, abrindo as pernas macias e roliças novamente e descendo, tocando o local que logo penetraria, invadindo-o lentamente com o indicador.

" Ah! Mello!!!", Near se contraiu, estranhando o toque, sentindo incômodo e uma ligeira sensação de dor, deixando-o desconcertado e apreensivo.

" Sshhhhh... Tudo bem! Isso vai nos ajudar.", Explicou em tom rouco, tentando ao máximo conter seus desejos e também não se tocando... Senão corria o risco de chegar ao clímax sem sequer penetrar Near.

O garoto logo foi se acalmando, compreendendo um pouco do que era feito consigo e ao relaxar viu que não era ruim aquele toque, mas também não achava bom, mas era excitante pensar que Mello o tocava, por mais estranho que tudo lhe parecesse por um segundo... E sua linha de raciocínio foi quebrada quando sentiu aquele dedo se movendo em um lento movimento de vai-e-vem, bem como beijos sendo distribuídos em sua barriga e uma língua quente serpentear ao redor de seu membro, recolhendo a prova de seu prazer que ali se encontrava...

O coração de Near começou a bater mais forte, acelerando o sangue em suas veias, levando-o mais rapidamente para seu baixo-ventre, fazendo-o ofegar e seu órgão começar a tomar forma, principalmente quando os beijos e lambidas de Mello se aproximavam mais daquela região sensível. Ainda sentia o dedo dele se movendo lentamente em seu interior, apesar da sensação não ser mais incômoda ou dolorosa, porém sua atenção estava mais voltada para o que a boca do loiro fazia.

" Hum..." Mello suspirou, mordendo de leve a virilha de Near, ouvindo um gemido ser emitido pelo menor. Ficou feliz por sempre aturar o ruivo a contar-lhe sobre suas... Escapadas da Wanny's, onde o viciado em Playstation se encontrava com algumas garotas. Devido a isso tinha conhecimento teórico do que fazer, além de outras coisas que tinha lido e...

"_ Há um ponto dentro dele que se for tocado, ele sentirá muito prazer..."._

Mello recordou-se das palavras de Matt ditas no dia anterior e abriu os olhos, fitando o jovem, que respirava descompassadamente mais uma vez. Movia o dedo com lentidão, mas sabia que ainda não havia encontrado o ponto dito pelo ruivo. Começou a masturbar Near com a mão esquerda, deslizando sua língua pelo membro que enrijecia cada vez mais, introduzindo o segundo dedo.

" Hummmm...", Near gemeu sentindo um misto de dor e prazer... Era tão estranho... Mas ainda assim havia certa sensação agradável espalhando-se por seu ser.

"_Vamos ver... Onde é..."_, Mello tentava encontrar aquele ponto, queria vê-lo gritando de prazer, sequer lembrando que estavam na cozinha e que se Near gritasse alguém poderia ouvir...

" Aaaahhhmmmmm...", Near gemeu longamente, sua voz saindo lânguida e baixa, falhando e o corpo menor arqueou-se, enquanto virava o rosto bruscamente para o lado, alguns fios prateados caindo sobre os olhos, encobrindo-os.

Imediatamente Mello olhou para Near, reparando muito bem na reação dele. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, parando por um instante, vendo que o garoto recuperava o fôlego parecendo bem perdido. Aquele gemido... Ele não havia sido um gemido de dor. Tinha certeza disso, então... Será? Estreitando os olhos, o belo chocólatra moveu os dedos novamente, roçando no mesmo ponto de concentração nervosa.

" Aaahhmmmm...", Mello recebeu a mesma reação. Um delicioso e delirante gemido de Near e ficou extremamente feliz com isso, sorrindo, enquanto sua língua passeava sobre o membro do menino.

" Mello...", Near ofegou, sentindo algo dentro de si ser tocado e cada vez que Mello fazia isso, ele sentia arrepios percorrendo todo seu corpo.

"_Achei!"_, Pensou em deleite. Era estranho, mas parecia que o prazer de Near era o dele e tudo o que desejava era vê-lo em êxtase! Sua própria satisfação foi colocada em segundo plano, esqueceu-se de tudo... Queria que ele sentisse mais e após dar um beijo sobre a glande rosada, ergueu-se, debruçando-se lentamente sobre o menino, ainda movendo o dedo, tocando-o profundamente.

" Hummmm...", Near segurava-se em Mello, perdido naquelas sensações.

" Está bom, Near?", Perguntou num rouco sussurro, elétrico.

Near apenas virou o rosto sutilmente, sentindo-se envergonhado, mas gostando.

" Me diga... Eu preciso saber... Diga, Near!", Beijou-o no canto dos lábios, voltando a tocar no mesmo local.

" Humm... Si-Sim...", Respondeu entrecortadamente, estremecendo.

Mello sorriu, satisfeito e continuou com os lentos movimentos, introduzindo o terceiro dedo sutil e lentamente, fazendo questão de acariciar a ereção de Near ao mesmo tempo para que o mesmo se distraísse com isso e não se apegasse ao incômodo ou a dor que aquele ato poderia causar. Movia-se suavemente dentro dele, sentindo o interior apertado, ficando satisfeito por ter tido a idéia de ter molhado os dedos com sua saliva e também no próprio sêmen de Near, facilitando assim seu bailar dentro daquele corpo quente, voltando a tocar aquele ponto único, agora com os três dedos, sentindo um tremor forte percorrer aquele pequeno ser.

" Hummm...", A expressão de Near alterou-se, a fina dor que sentia foi aos poucos sendo substituída por prazer, principalmente pelo fato dos movimentos de Mello serem tão suaves que era inevitável relaxar. Podia dizer que até mesmo começava a apreciar aquela valsa em seu interior...

" ...!", Os olhos de Mello se ergueram, vendo que Near agora não sentia mais dor, porém permaneceu com os movimentos, tocando-o o mais profundamente possível.

" Aahhmmm...", A voz suave e baixa saiu rouca e lânguida, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a coluna de Mello e o mesmo teve que fechar os olhos para não se perder naquela visão extasiante.

"_Hummm... Fazer isso é tão bom! Quanto eu estiver dentro dele então... Ahhh..."_, Mello pensava, até mesmo tentando evitar de fazê-lo, para não se perder neles.

" Ahh... Ahhh... Me... Mello...", Os baixos e entrecortados gemidos de Near eram cada vez mais freqüentes, sua respiração descompassada e era impossível controlá-la com Mello tocando... Seja lá o que for dentro dele!

Mello continuou seu intento, sentindo-se em deleite vendo o corpo menor contorcendo-se daquele jeito. Seu coração pulsou mais forte ao pensar que ali... Naquela hora... Não existiam barreiras que pudessem separá-lo de Near! Naquele momento ele poderia finalmente tocá-lo... Tocar o coração e a alma daquele pequeno ser que conseguiu tornar-se o motivo de todos os seus pensamentos.

" Near...", Sussurrou rouco, retirando os dedos para logo em seguida envolvê-lo em seus braços, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura delgada, posicionando-se e lentamente iniciando a penetração dentro daquele apertado corpo.

" Hummmm...", Near fechou os olhos, sentindo uma ínfima dor cortar seu ser.

" Aahmmmm... Near... Hummmm...", Mello teve que se segurar! Near era tão quente... Tão apertado... Era tão bom unir-se a ele daquela forma!

Near respirava descompassadamente, o ar parecendo mais rarefeito agora que sentia Mello o penetrando. Doía, não havia como negar, mas o loiro movia-se tão lentamente e com tanto cuidado que aquecia seu coração. Logo beijos iam sendo depositados em sua face até que seus lábios foram tomados em um longo e apaixonado beijo e quando deu por si, o rapaz viciado em chocolate estava parado e ele sentia a respiração dele em sua face.

Mello havia parado para que Near pudesse se acostumar, ainda não o havia penetrado completamente, mas como não queria que ele sentisse muita dor, se obrigou a parar, sua respiração ofegante indo de encontro a face agora tingida de um ínfimo vermelho, que deixava seu pequeno amado ainda mais belo! Amado... Não acreditava que já admitia isso para si mesmo, mas ao tê-lo ali, em seus braços... Não conseguia mais negar!

Os pequenos e delicados dedos de Near tocaram a face de Mello, deslizando pelas maçãs ligeiramente avermelhada enquanto apreciava o brilho intenso daquelas orbes de um verde agora bem escuro. Seu coração batia aceleradamente, mas ainda assim havia uma calma tão grande que o envolvia... Chegava a ser inexplicável! Sentia que naquele momento Mello o envolvia... O protegia do mundo inteiro. De alguma forma... Era isso que via dentro daqueles olhos tão lindos!

Permaneceram se olhando por minutos indefinidos, apreciando a alma um do outro através daquelas janelas chamadas olhos... Sem mentiras... Sem barreiras... Sem Rivalidade... Sem medos! Foram se aproximando lentamente, até que seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo que mostrava os sentimentos mais profundos escondidos em seus corações e suavemente as pernas de Near envolveram a cintura de Mello, delicadamente, fazendo-o gemer e começar a se mover.

Os verdes não se desviavam dos dourados... Mello e Near se olhavam fixamente, seus lábios a centímetros de se tocarem enquanto o loiro movia o quadril para frente, entrando lentamente dentro do corpo menor, tornando-se um só com ele... Suas respirações se chocando no mesmo ritmo, até que por fim, eles estavam completamente unidos e novamente seus movimentos cessaram.

" Aahmm... Near...", Mello apoiou a testa no ombro direito de Near, ofegante. Sentia-se completamente apertado dentro do corpo menor... Ele era tão quente! Poderia se derreter ante ao calor que o envolvia... Tão bom... Tão acolhedor... Era uma paz tão grande... E a única conclusão que chegou era que Near era... Seu éden!

" Mello...", Near sussurrou suavemente, abraçando calidamente o corpo maior. Surpreendia-se por não estar sentindo dor... Talvez sua mente estivesse tão fixa em Mello... No que aqueles lindos olhos transmitiam que seu cérebro não registrava mais nada... No momento sentia apenas certo incômodo, mas aquilo não era suficiente para fazê-lo desejar interromper o ato de amor.

Mello começou então a se mover, julgando que Near já estava pronto. Recuou apenas um pouco para no instante seguinte menear o quadril para frente, iniciando um lento movimento de vai-e-vem, gemendo baixo ante ao prazer que sentia por ter seu membro tão apertado pelo corpo menor, aproveitando para mordiscar o pescoço macio e convidativo, só pra ver Near estremecer.

" Aahhmmmm...", O pequeno gênio arqueou, seu corpo estremecendo fortemente quando aqueles dentes se fecharam em seu pescoço em uma mordida excitante, fazendo pequenos espasmos percorrerem seu ser.

" Hummm... Ahh... Near... Como pode...", Mello teve que se segurar quando o corpo menor contraiu-se, fechando-se mais fortemente ao redor de seu membro. Se assim continuasse, ele não ia agüentar por muito tempo!

Near abraçou o loiro com mais força, sentindo os movimentos dele acelerarem um pouco mais, fazendo-o sentir um misto de dor e prazer... Até o momento que aquele mesmo local fora novamente tocado... Quando isso aconteceu, ele teve que morder os lábios para não gritar tamanha onda de êxtase que tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Mello continuava sua tortura, meneando os quadris de encontro ao dele, tocando-o repetidamente lá... Mas ainda assim o loiro ia tão... Lentamente!

" Ahhhmmmm... Mihael...", Gemeu o nome verdadeiro de Mello sensualmente no ouvido dele, deixando que seu hálito quente tocar a orelha perfeita.

" Aaaaahhhhhhhhh...", Mello simplesmente enlouqueceu ao ouvir seu real nome sendo pronunciado roucamente por Near e todo o controle que tencionava ter quebrou-se...

Rapidamente o corpo de Mello se moveu sozinho, indo mais rápido e mais fundo dentro de Near, apertando-o em seu abraço, querendo consumi-lo por inteiro em uma paixão avassaladoramente intensa! Nada mais importava a não ser o menino em seus braços, aquele a quem odiava... Aquele a quem amava mais do que tudo na vida! E se alguém tentasse arrancar seu pequeno anjo de suas mãos... Ele mataria... Mataria qualquer um que ousasse pensar ou tentar fazer isso!

" Hummm... Aaaaahhhhhhhh... Mello...", Near gemia sem conseguir evitar.

Near não estava preparado para tudo o que sentia, era intenso demais! Seus quadris se moviam contra os de Mello inconscientemente, redobrando... Talvez triplicando a sensação de prazer intenso, estremecendo fortemente cada vez que era tocado mais fundo e ele ansiava por mais... Faltava tão pouco... Tão pouco pra cair novamente naquele oceano de emoções e sensações...

" Ahhh... Diga... Diga meu nome... Hummm... Near...", Mello estava ensandecido! Movia-se cada vez mais rápido, precisava levá-lo ao paraíso... Precisava ouvi-lo dizer seu nome... Só mais uma vez! Sabendo que se aproximava do fim, capturou entre os dedos o membro que roçava em meio a seus corpos, manipulando-o no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas, dobrando o prazer de Near.

" Aaahhhhmmmmmm...", Near gemeu, sua voz infantil e suave saindo falha ante as fortes ondas de prazer que varriam seu jovem e inexperiente corpo, principalmente ao sentir aqueles dedos envolvendo novamente seu membro, obrigando-o a abraçá-lo com mais força, apertando suas pernas ao redor da cintura do loiro.

Mello continuou a se mover freneticamente, invadindo o corpo menor com mais rapidez e força, tocando-o por completo, trazendo-o para perto de si com o braço esquerdo, beijando-o rapidamente para então afundar seu rosto no pescoço sedoso, sua respiração cada vez mais curta e pesada, sentindo um grande formigamento percorrer cada célula, começando em seu membro e espalhando-se até chegar à ponta dos dedos, delirando ao sentir os movimentos de Near acompanhando-o e o mesmo apertá-lo.

" Neaarrrr...", Gemeu, sentindo que não era mais capaz de segurar...

" Aahhhh... Aahhmmm... Mihael... Mihael... Eu não... Eu... Hummm...", Gemia o nome dele, seu corpo tremendo intensamente, até que não pode mais suportar...

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhhmmmmm...", Mello e Near gemeram em uníssono.

O fim chegou no mesmo instante para os dois, arrebatando-os para uma dimensão à parte, enquanto seus corpos eram bombardeados por espasmos intensos, mergulhando-os no mais profundo oceano de sensações e emoções, afogando-os no êxtase... Suas bocas se encontrando em meio às ondas de prazer, buscando um no outro o fio que os mantinha ligado à sanidade. Seus corpos colando-se... Desejando se fundir em um só... Com Mello derramando seu prazer dentro de Near, sentindo o dele molhando sua mão e abdômen.

Os corpos ainda se moviam, porém mais lentamente, enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam em uma dança sensual e prazerosa, não desejando abandonar um ao outro, até que em comum acordo os quadris foram parando de se mover, encontrando assim seu descanso... O corpo de Mello repousou sobre o de Near, quando o beijo enfim cessou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo seus corações ressoarem juntos, ainda batendo descompassadamente, mas acalmando-se aos poucos...

Tanto Mello quanto Near ainda sentiam vestígios do êxtase percorrerem seus corpos e ambos permaneceram em silêncio, imóveis, por um tempo indefinido. A respiração foi se acalmando, voltando a normalidade à medida que os minutos iam passando, até que o loiro se ergueu, fitando a face de Near sem dizer uma única palavra... Apenas o observava e ao fazer isso, finalmente notou o que realmente acabou de ocorrer entre ambos.

"_Nós... Fizemos sexo..."_, Ele pensou em um quase choque. Ele tinha mesmo...

Near apenas suspirou, abrindo os olhos lentamente, fitando Mello.

"_O que eu fiz... O que eu fiz foi..."_, Sua mente desligou-se daqueles pensamentos por um instante, quando sentiu o toque gentil da mão de Near em sua face.

O coração de Mello falhou uma batida... Um sentimento acolhedor o envolvia até que se moveu, reparando detalhadamente a face do pequeno menino em seus braços... Menino este que ele não hesitou em tomar, contaminando-o com sua impureza... Corrompendo-o com seu toque, porém... Ao ver aqueles olhos escurecidos... Um quase imperceptível sorriso naqueles lábios róseos e uma linda expressão de satisfação no rosto bonito, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que... Jamais se arrependeria!

"_... Não. O que nós fizemos foi um ato de... Amor...!"_, As palavras ressonaram em sua mente e ele levou a mão esquerda até a direita de Near que tocava sua face, repousando-a ali, fechando os olhos por um instante.

" Mello.", Near chamou, vendo os olhos escurecidos do loiro abrir-se e o mesmo se aproximar, tocando seus lábios com os dele e iniciando um beijo apaixonado, que foi prontamente correspondido.

Ficaram se beijando por vários minutos, apreciando o calor um do outro sem se importar com o mundo à volta deles. Os lábios se afastaram com lentidão enquanto os olhos se abriam suavemente para logo se encontrarem, mergulhando um no outro, sem a existência de nenhuma barreira que até então existia apenas em suas mentes, mas naquele momento... Naquele instante... Eles conseguiam se ver como eram e principalmente... Captavam os reais sentimentos um do outro.

Mello então suspirou e percebeu que não podia ficar ali pra sempre, por mais que este fosse seu desejo atual. Lentamente retirou-se de dentro de Near, ainda observando as feições do mesmo, como que preso aquele olhar tão profundo, se afastando sem pressa, endireitando-se, sem deixar de fitá-lo, mantendo o silêncio entre eles, porém, este não lhe transmitia uma sensação ruim.

Near sentiu o momento em que Mello retirou-se de dentro dele e só então notou o líquido quente que escorria de seu interior, dando-se conta de que se tratava do sêmen do loiro e logo percebeu o que realmente ocorreu entre eles... Os dois fizeram amor! Viviam brigando... São rivais, eram... Inimigos, porém agora eles se tocaram da forma mais íntima possível e em sua mente não pareceu apenas algo físico... Era algo mais profundo e aquelas palavras... 'Odeio você', em sua mente nada mais era do que... 'Amo você'... E o que acabaram de fazer comprovava isso.

O gênio chocólatra permaneceu olhando Near ainda deitado na mesa e notou o exato momento em que o pequeno menino se remexeu de forma quase imperceptível ao sentir o sêmen... Seu sêmen... Escorrer por entre as pernas. Voltou seu olhar para a face dele, vendo-o perdido em pensamentos e levar a mão à boca, mordendo a unha de leve como quem se deu conta de algo importante e não sabe como reagir a isso.

"_Near... Agora você percebeu o que nós fizemos... Não é?"_, Perguntou-se mentalmente ainda fitando o pequeno gênio, vendo-o tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Como pôde macular aquele doce anjo? Sentiu o peso da responsabilidade de seu ato e simplesmente... Não sabia o que fazer!

"_O que... O que vai ser da gente?"_, Seu coração se apertou. O que fez... Foi realmente correto? Talvez tenha sido egoísmo da sua parte e ao fitar o pequeno e pensar que ele pudesse ser de outro que não dele, sentia ímpetos de destruir tudo só para ter o menino só pra ele.

Near se levantou, sentando-se lentamente, em seu corpo ainda corria ínfimos vestígios do orgasmo que teve há poucos instantes. Seus músculos estavam bem relaxados e por isso sentia-se mole e sem muitas forças pra sair dali e voltar para seu quarto. Sua mente estava mergulhada em tantas emoções que ele... Ele sequer sabia como lidar com todas elas... Ergueu suas orbes âmbar e fitou as escurecidas malaquitas de Mello, como quem espera alguma ação... Alguma palavra... Alguma... Ajuda!

" Near...", Sussurrou, surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo tão... Frágil? Seria essa a palavra? O olhar dele era tão profundo e perdido que Mello sentiu seu peito apertar de novo. Sim. Near era tão frágil... Era como um cristal delicado que podia ser facilmente quebrado por ele, mas era tão valioso que o loiro sequer podia pensar em fazê-lo em pedaços...

Os olhos puros miraram os verdes de Mello, inocentemente inquisidores.

Mello sentiu algo se revirar em seu estômago ao ver aquela pureza nos olhos de Near... Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia tenso, seu coração pulsava de maneira calorosa e o loiro teve que se segurar para simplesmente não apertá-lo em seus braços, porque seu pequeno rival estava tão fofo que... Mello suspirou profundamente e deu um sutil sorriso de lado e novamente se conteve.

" Está... Se sentindo bem?", Perguntou, apoiando as mãos ao lado das coxas de Near, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele.

" Sim...", Respondeu baixinho, sua voz saindo falha.

" Não machuquei você?", Ergueu uma das mãos, acariciando a face direita que ainda estava tingida de um doce tom róseo, admirando a beleza divinal daquele ser.

" Hum... Não.", Respondeu depois de pensar durante míseros segundos e chegar a conclusão de que não foi machucado por Mello em momento algum. Obviamente sentiu um pouco de dor, mas o loiro sabia como distraí-lo, porém isso não significava que foi ferido durante o ato.

" Bom... Muito bom.", Deu um sorriso e se aproximou, dando um selinhos nos lábios de Near e ao se afastar, reparou em como eles estavam e também... A mesa.

"_Arg! Temos que dar um jeito nisso, senão..."_, Estreita os olhos ao imaginar que alguém pudesse perceber o que houve e isso era definitivamente algo que não queria, afinal, se descobrissem que ele fez amor com Near, com certeza absoluta seria afastado de seu pequeno rival e isso era algo que não queria em hipótese alguma.

" Acho melhor nós sairmos daqui.", Disse em tom baixo, fazendo Near fitá-lo.

Os olhos âmbar piscaram e Near atinou para o fato de estarem na cozinha e foi sorte não terem sido pegos até o momento, então realmente o mais lógico seria sair dali. Lentamente desceu da mesa, colocando os pés no chão, mas sentiu suas pernas bambas a antes que pudesse ir ao chão, se deu conta Mello o abraçava, impedindo assim que caísse e logo foi recostado a mesa, tendo as mãos do chocólatra em sua cintura, enquanto afasta o tórax um pouco e o olhava.

" Mello...", Sussurrou o nome dele, piscando as belas orbes âmbar.

" Fica quietinho.", Mello sibilou calmo, pegando a própria blusa negra e passando no abdômen de Near e se agachando, limpando as coxas dele, erguendo o olhar e mordendo o lábio inferior ao ver aquela face corar mais.

Continuando o que fazia, Mello pega a peça íntima de Near e delicadamente faz o menino vesti-lo, fechando a blusa e sentando-o com cuidado na cadeira. Sem deixar de fitá-lo, fecha a própria calça e se afasta, indo a dispensa e pegando um pano de chão, volta, limpando a mesa e o piso enquanto pensa na loucura que fez, sendo observado por um silencioso Near. Assim que ficou satisfeito com a aparência do lugar, que não tinha mais nenhum vestígio do que fizeram, o chocólatra joga o pano em um canto e como ele estava molhado com produto de limpeza, ninguém notaria nada.

" Vamos, Near.", Chamou, vendo o menino se levantar e caminhar timidamente a seu lado, mas ainda assim se sentiu incomodado, talvez pelo fato de não poder limpar Near como se deve e... Rapidamente uma idéia lhe passou pela mente. Seria um pouco arriscado, mas... E daí? Sorriu e pegou a chave da cozinha em cima da geladeira, a fim de abrir a porta.

**OOO**

Na sala adjacente que leva a cozinha, uma pessoa se afasta, passando a mão em seus cabelos negros, ao perceber que os ocupantes do cômodo se aproximavam da porta. Caminhou o mais silenciosamente que podia e se escondeu atrás do sofá. Sabia que Mello não iria acender a luz e ali ficou, sua feição séria.

"_Não acredito que ele fez sexo com o Near."_, Era a frase que se repetia em sua mente vez após vez.

O rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros estava sério, recostado ao sofá, sentindo-se corroer por dentro. Ouviu com perfeição a voz infantil e suave gemer de maneira lânguida e rouca, enquanto aquele loiro maldito deslizava para dentro do pequeno menino... Queria tirar aquela imagem de sua mente, porém era algo impossível! Revia aqueles dois naquela mesa a todo segundo... Os corpos se movendo em sintonia... A face alva de Near corada pelo mais puro prazer...

"_Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!"_, Repetia pra si mesmo, furioso.

Suspirou e tentou se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, mas ao abrir os olhos reparou no volume entre suas pernas e aquilo apenas o revoltou mais. Faria Mello pagar! Separaria aqueles dois... Iria fazer Near odiar aquele loiro amaldiçoado nem que fosse a última coisa que faria.

"_E eu não vou precisar falar sequer uma palavra com o Near..."_, Deu um sorriso malicioso, ouvindo a porta da cozinha ser aberta. Em sua mente o plano já havia sido traçado e se iniciaria no dia seguinte...

**OOO**

Mello abriu a porta vagarosamente, colocando pra fora apenas a cabeça, olhando de um lado para o outro, procurando por algum movimento suspeito, mas não encontrou nada, vendo que a barra estava limpa! Deu passagem para Near e logo caminhou atrás dele no meio daquela escuridão, vendo que o menino andava com certo temor de tropeçar em algo, então colocou uma mão esquerda na cintura dele e a outra segurou a direita de Near, fazendo o menino fitá-lo.

" Não precisa ter medo de cair.", Falou num sussurro suave, guiando o garoto.

" ...!", Near voltou seu olhar para frente, um doce sorriso desenhado em seus lábios, que Mello não podia ver devido a escuridão do cômodo.

Subiram devagar os degraus, caminhando para o segundo andar, não percebendo que agora, em pé entre o jogo de sofá, estava o rapaz de orbes negras como a noite, observando-os desaparecer ao virar a direta do corredor, permanecendo no mesmo lugar por um longo tempo, até se dirigir a cozinha sem fazer barulho algum, mas logo saiu de lá, voltando ao próprio quarto, sem ser visto.

No segundo andar, Near já conseguia visualizar a porta de seu quarto, mas inesperadamente Mello parou, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo e logo suas íris âmbar fitaram a face do garoto mais alto, que apenas abriu a porta do banheiro e simplesmente viu-se sendo empurrado para dentro daquele cômodo, o que o assustou um pouco. Ouviu o som da chave sendo passada e soube que agora estavam trancados ali.

" Mello?", Indagou, não compreendendo o gesto dele. Estava cansado, começando a ficar com sono e lidar com o garoto mais imprevisível que conhecia num momento como esse era complicado...

" Não posso deixar que você durma sujo.", Sussurrou baixinho, olhando-o de forma enigmática.

Near piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, internamente surpreso com aquela atitude. Desde quando Mello era tão cuidadoso com ele? Será que isso significava que o loiro o amava mesmo? Era essa a forma de seu enigma preferido demonstrar seus sentimentos? Com todas essas perguntas rondando sua mente, o garoto de cabelos prateados apenas levou o dedo aos fios claros, começando a fazer um cachinho, sentindo seu coração pulsar, irradiando um calor gostoso por seu peito.

Mello delicadamente levou a mão aos botões da blusa de Near e começou a abri-los lentamente, um por um, vendo aqueles olhos fixos nele e o loiro sabia o quão curioso estava Near ante seu gesto. Na verdade estava impressionado consigo mesmo, mas estava sendo inevitável! Levou a mão ao pulso dele, abaixando a mão que estava a brincar com os fios claros, colocando-o em repouso ao lado do corpo, voltando a fitar a face alva, que possuía um ínfimo rubor. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os dele por um breve momento, transmitindo tranqüilidade e proteção.

Os lábios de Near se abriram a fim de falar algo, porém, o que quer que formulasse dizer ficou preso em sua garganta. Naquele momento estava conhecendo um outro Mello, ou melhor, como ele era de verdade e isso o encantava de uma maneira que não poderia descrever em palavras. Seu peito se aquecia por perceber que não havia barreira ou máscara no olhar do gênio chocólatra e isso lhe trazia uma felicidade que o envolvia por completo e ameaçava transbordar...

Os dedos de Mello deixaram os de Near e subiram pelo corpo bonito, repousando sobre o ombro do menino mais baixo, sentindo a maciez da pele. Logo começou a deslizar a mão pela pele clara, fazendo a blusa branca escorregar pelos braços de seu pequeno rival e seus dedos acompanhavam aquela peça, até que a mesma caiu sobre a tampa fechada do vaso sanitário e sem demora passearam pelos quadris delgados, tamborilando pela borda do tecido fino da peça íntima, firmando-se ali e começando a retirá-la sem pressa, fazendo-a correr com suavidade pelas coxas macias até cair no chão e seus olhos verdes ergueram-se lentamente, fixando-se novamente na doce face daquele que lhe roubava todos os pensamentos.

Near não sabia exatamente o que fazer... Seu coração batia aceleradamente, forte dentro de seu peito, seus olhos fitavam a face clara de Mello num misto de curiosidade, vergonha e desentendimento, desejando afoitamente compreender o que ele queria com aqueles movimentos, principalmente depois de ver a forma que aquelas esferas tão belas quanta malaquitas percorriam seu corpo. Sentiu as bochechas quentes e seu corpo se arrepiou devido à temperatura mais fria do banheiro... Ou seria por outro motivo?

" Mello?", Chamou-o, sentindo-se subitamente incomodado com o silêncio.

O jovem de madeixas loiras fitou o menino de cabelos prateados que havia levado as mãos para frente do corpo, quase se abraçando e este gesto podia ser interpretado de duas maneiras... Near estava com frio ou temeroso, pois manter os braços em frente ao tórax como ele fazia no momento denota uma barreira colocada a fim de se proteger. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava 'lendo' Near, mas o que mais o espantou foi saber que ele temia algo! Ter consciência disso fez seu coração se apertar sem ele saber precisar o motivo e simplesmente o abraçou, envolvendo-o em seus braços e apertando-o contra si.

" Está tudo bem!", Sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, desejando afoitamente sentir aquele corpo relaxar em seu abraço. Na verdade não sabia o que seria deles e nem tentava pensar no momento, mas... Tinha consciência de que seria difícil dali pra frente, no entanto, não queria que Near se sentisse nervoso e muito menos temeroso.

Near suspirou e seu corpo relaxou em contato com o de Mello. Sentia as mãos dele acariciando suas costas delicadamente num cuidado que o encantava e um pequeno e terno sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios, apesar do loiro não poder ver tal coisa. Acalmou-se e abraçou aquela que era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo! Agora não precisaria mais ignorá-lo...

"_Finalmente."_, Pensou satisfeito, afinal, não gostava de ignorar Mello.

Mello sorriu, contente por Near agora estar relaxado em seus braços e se afastou lentamente com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios e foi até o box, abrindo-o e ligando a água, verificando a temperatura da água e vendo que estava morna, quase quente, mas muito boa e logo se virou para Near e sutilmente puxou-o, guiando-o lá para dentro, colocando-o sem pressa debaixo do jato de água, sem, no entanto, deixar que seus cabelos molhassem. Sabia que seu pequeno gênio o fitava sem parar e ele apenas deu um sorriso de lado, pegando a esponja e derramando nela um pouco de sabonete líquido, passando em seguida pelo corpo delicado.

" O que...?", Não estava acreditando no que Mello estava fazendo.

O chocólatra não respondeu, apenas continuou o que fazia, lavando cada pedaço da pele de Near, tendo cuidado pra não se molhar, isso porque se o fizesse teria que tirar a roupa e se acontecesse tal coisa, não iam sair do banho tão cedo e ele ainda pretendia colocar aquele menino na cama e não era pra fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse dormir. Não que não desejasse fazê-lo gemer bem ali no banheiro ou na cama, mas... Sabia que Near tinha uma saúde frágil e não queria seu amado rival doente. Afastou todos os pensamentos pecaminosos que começaram a se formar em sua mente, enquanto suas mãos percorriam cada parte do bonito corpo.

Near permitiu que Mello o lavasse, reparando no cuidado dele, gostando daquele lado protetor do loiro, enquanto o mesmo enxaguava seu corpo. Viu a espuma deslizando sobre sua pele agora perfumada, tocando o chão e desaparecendo e lentamente levou seus dedos aos cabelos loiros, entrelaçando-os nos fios macios, em uma carícia suave que fez o chocólatra parar o que fazia e fitá-lo.

" Near...", O tom de voz saiu num aviso.

Near apenas fez os fios loiros deslizarem entre seus dedos, admirando-o inocentemente, em silêncio, enquanto sua mente devaneava e tentava imaginar porque Mello não tomava banho também. Na verdade deveria estar constrangido, até ficou um pouco quando ele retirou sua roupa novamente, mas agora não mais, isso porque os gestos do garoto mais velho lhe diziam que naquele momento não eram rivais e sim namorados... Talvez mais que isso, portanto não deveria se sentir envergonhado.

Mello estava se contento. Ele era um adolescente e seus hormônios borbulhavam em suas veias e o loiro tinha consciência de que Near não fazia isso de propósito, mas... Como ele podia provocá-lo daquele jeito? Já era difícil dar banho nele sem pensar em nada pervertido e o menino ainda ficava tocando seus cabelos e fazendo aquela carinha inocente que lhe arrancava a sanidade? E antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar de maneira correta, seus lábios se encontraram com os dele, enquanto seus braços envolviam o corpo menor e o trazia para junto de si, iniciando um beijo voraz, esquecendo-se completamente de onde estava.

Near se surpreendeu com o beijo afoito de Mello, sentia-o puxando-o mais para si, seus corpos se colando e as mãos dele deslizando por suas costas de maneira sensual, proporcionando-lhe uma gostosa sensação de bem-estar e por isso, não pensou muito e correspondeu, sentindo-se ser empurrado e quando deu por si, sentiu a água caindo em seus cabelos e gemeu baixinho dentro da boca do loiro, que rapidamente o puxou, retirando-o de debaixo do jato quente, ofegante depois de partir o beijo.

" Droga!", Praguejou, irritadíssimo por ter perdido o controle.

Near apenas o olhou, piscando suas inocentes orbes âmbar.

"_Arg! E ele ainda fica me olhando assim..."_, Mello tinha vontade de matar Near por fazer isso com ele, mas todas as suas concepções atuais de 'morte' eram impróprias para menores de dezoitos anos devido ao conteúdo erótico das mesmas e isso o impossibilitava de aplicá-las, afinal... Estava parecendo um tarado.

Rapidamente desligou o chuveiro e afastou-se, abrindo um armário e pegando dentro dele uma toalha limpa. Voltou até Near e o envolveu com ela, tirando-o de dentro do box e, retirando a blusa branca da tampa fechada do vaso sanitário, fez com que o menino se sentasse lá e começou a enxugá-lo, praguejando internamente pelo cabelo prata ter se molhado e logo pegou mais uma toalha e passou a enxugar os macios fios, preocupado com a saúde de Near.

" Mello, eu posso me enxugar sozinho.", Near avisou, olhando-o calmamente.

" Fica quieto!", Respondeu estressado, temendo uma constipação.

" Mas...", Simplesmente foi calado por um beijo de Mello... Um beijo calmo e carinhoso, as mãos do loiro segurando seu rosto, enquanto continuava o ato sem pressa.

" Fica quietinho, tá.", Sussurrou contra os lábios de Near, em tom baixo e continuou seus afazeres.

Enxugava a pele clara, vendo as marcas vermelhas que havia deixado na cintura, nas coxas... Marcas de seus dedos... Seus dentes e... Seus lábios. Realmente o que fez foi uma loucura! Devia ter pensado mais, porque agora aquelas marcas ficariam no corpo dele por um bom tempo, visto que a pele alva podia ser facilmente maculada e ele fez o favor de manchá-la enquanto possuía aquele corpo pequeno e delicioso. Seus olhos percorreram cada pedacinho daquele ser, reparando nas curvas, na brancura da pele, naquelas coxas roliças, na maciez ante ao toque de suas mãos e então se levantou afoitamente, virando-se de costas.

"_Calma, Mello! Você pode se controlar!"_, Dizia a si mesmo em pensamento, tentando controlar as reações de seu corpo, que se aqueceu durante o beijo e ao enxugar o corpo bonito. Nunca imaginou que depois de prová-lo uma vez, se tornaria tão... Dependente de Near. Dependente...? Sim. É essa mesma a palavra, pois aquele menino, suas reações, seus olhares inocentes, todo aquele conjunto se tornou um vício do qual não conseguia se desvencilhar.

Near percebeu que Mello estava um pouco perturbado, mas não soube precisar o que estava deixando-o assim, porém logo sua mente começou a formular hipóteses e uma delas era o fato de que, querendo ou não, ambos teriam que arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos e sabia... Para Roger ou qualquer responsável dentro da Wanny's House, o que fizeram era errado, mas em sua concepção não, o que, é claro, não impedia que ficasse aflito e o mesmo devia se passar com o loiro.

Sem esperar, Near se levantou e pegou a toalha, terminando de se enxugar e vestindo a mesma blusa, que por sorte não havia se sujado. Não tinha nenhuma peça íntima ali e provavelmente nem no quarto, visto que apenas de manhã suas roupas seriam levadas ao mesmo. Fechou delicadamente botão por botão, percebendo que suas meias sumiram em algum lugar da casa e tentou se recordar quando elas saíram de seus pés, mas não conseguia se lembrar.

" O que está fazendo?", Mello despertou de seus pensamentos, fitando Near.

" Não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Deve ser quase cinco horas... Roger pode acordar a qualquer momento.", Diz no mesmo tom impassível de sempre, rapidamente raciocinando sobre os riscos que corriam e não queria ser pego!

Mello viu a mudança de atitude de Near e se surpreendeu.

" Talvez seja melhor eu já ir...", Deu alguns passos lentos, passando por Mello.

O loiro sentiu uma veia saltando em sua testa, irritando-se com aquela atitude.

" ...!", Near parou, percebendo aquele olhar em suas costas e virou-se para encarar um irritado Mello, que o fitava de forma a quase pular no pescoço dele a qualquer momento.

"_Como... Como ele pode mudar assim? Como pode voltar a essa feição impassível tão rápido? Cadê o Near fofinho?"_, Questionava Mello internamente.

" Quer que eu te ajude no seu banho?", Perguntou um inocente Near. Os olhos âmbar piscaram algumas vezes e o menino levou o dedo indicador nos fios prata, começando a enrolá-lo. Mello parecia irritado e sabia que era com sua atitude.

" Quê?", A pergunta foi imediata, bem como a surpresa... Near ajudando-o em seu banho... Não queria nem imaginar tal coisa! Ou Near era muito ingênuo ou ele que estava pervertido demais!

"_Não. Near que é inocente mesmo."_, Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Com certeza ele percebeu que estava irritado e estava tentando compreender o porquê... Realmente Near era fofo.

Mello deu um sorriso de lado e caminhou lentamente até Near, reparando nos pés descalço do menino. Não podia deixar que ele fosse para o quarto daquela maneira, então o abraçou, segurando a cintura do mesmo com sua mão direita e com a esquerda desceu, enlaçando as pernas roliças, pegando-o no colo, vendo que o pequeno gênio não pesava quase nada. Mesmo carregando-o não teve dificuldades em abrir a porta do banheiro e sem delongas percorreu o corredor, chegando ao quarto do menino e entrando lentamente, aproximando-se da cama e depositando o corpo delicado sobre os lençóis agora frios, fitando a face de Near.

" ...!", Near estava realmente surpreso com tal atitude de Mello. Ser carregado daquela forma... Assim, sem mais nem menos... Realmente o loiro era imprevisível!

" É melhor você dormir agora.", Disse Mello em tom baixo, olhando dentro dos olhos âmbar, acariciando a face de Near.

Near fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque em sua face, o modo carinhoso com que era tratado por Mello era novo e extremamente agradável em sua opinião. Voltou a abrir as íris âmbar, mirando as orbes do loiro, vendo que o mesmo quebrou o contato para simplesmente puxar os lençóis, cobrindo-o, deixando a manta mais pesada aos pés da cama, caso sentisse frio em algum momento, para no instante seguinte se deitar a seu lado, sem deixar de fitá-lo em momento algum.

" Mello?", Inquiriu com o olhar a ação dele. Por mais que desejasse que Mello ficasse ali com ele, sabia que isso não era possível.

" Sshhh... Durma.", Sussurrou o loiro, beijando a testa de Near, abraçando-o.

"_Eu te amo..."_, Declarou-se apenas em pensamento, fechando os olhos.

O pequeno gênio de madeixas prateadas deixou de se preocupar e apenas relaxou dentro do abraço aconchegante de Mello, fechando os olhos e se aninhando o mais próximo possível do garoto mais velho. O cansaço do dia, adicionado as atividades praticadas pelos dois em plena madrugada se fez presente em seu corpo e mesmo não querendo dormir, a fim de aproveitar a proteção daqueles braços que o envolvia por completo por mais tempo, ele foi vencido e rapidamente já se encontrava em sono profundo.

"_Você é mesmo um menininho fofo, né!"_, Esse era o pensamento de Mello enquanto tinha Near adormecido em seus braços.

O loiro queria continuar ali até vê-lo acordar, mas sabia que não era possível. Ficou dentro do quarto por mais dez minutos e sorrateiramente desvencilhou-se do pequeno corpo com todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo, mesmo sabendo que Near era o tipo de criança que quando dormia nada podia despertá-la com facilidade. Arrumou os lençóis com cuidado e lhe deu um beijo na testa, para só então cobri-lo adequadamente e sair do quarto, fechando a porta e se recostando nela, deixando que um longo suspiro escapasse de seus pulmões.

**OOO**

Mello olhou cautelosamente, vendo que o corredor estava vazio. Suspirou e caminhou pouco menos de dois metros e chegou a seu quarto, abrindo a porta o mais lentamente possível, entrando a passos leves sem acender a luz, a fim de não acordar o outro rapaz que estava adormecido na cama ao lado. Tudo o que menos queria era falar com Matt nesse exato momento... O ambiente estava todo no escuro e ele andou sorrateiramente até a própria cama, sentando-se nela suavemente, para se deitar no instante seguinte, deixando um suspiro aliviado abandonar seus pulmões.

"_Ele não acordou. Ótimo!"_, Deu um meio sorriso e relaxou todo o corpo.

" Hum... Foi bom pra você?", Um sussurro sensual chegou aos ouvidos de Mello, bem como um hálito quente que se chocou contra sua orelha.

" Ahhh...", O loiro levou um susto tão grande que ao se mover, simplesmente... Caiu da cama.

A luz do abajur foi acesa e sobre a cama de Mello estava Matt deitado de lado e com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita. Os olhos verdes que brilhavam como duas esmeraldas miravam um enfurecido loiro, que já se sentava no chão e o fitava como se quisesse queimá-lo no 'fogo do inferno' e tudo o que fez foi sorrir de lado, extremamente satisfeito com as reações que arrancava de seu querido amigo.

" Matt, seu filho da mãe! O que pensa que tá fazendo?", Rosnou as palavras, se segurando bravamente para não gritar em plena... Cinco e meia da madrugada.

" Acho que essa pergunta sou eu quem deveria fazer, não?", Sorriu de lado.

" Sai da minha cama.", Levantou-se um enfurecido Mello, pensando seriamente em chutar o ruivo dali o mais rápido possível para poder dormir, mesmo que internamente soubesse que Matt não o deixaria quieto até falar o porquê de sua demora na cozinha...

" Estou bem aqui, obrigado.", Respondeu, ignorando todos os olhares mortais do chocólatra, que já fechava os punhos com força.

" Matt... Eu estou cansado e quero dormir.", Avisou, tentando se controlar.

" Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.", Disse, ainda mirando os olhos claros do loiro, continuando na mesma posição.

" Que pergunta?!", As palavras saíram pausadas e o loiro fechou os olhos, dizendo a si mesmo em pensamento pra se acalmar e pensar em algo que dissipasse a irritação que se alastrava por cada parte de seu cérebro e tudo o que vinha eram imagens de Near... E muito chocolate... Por todo corpo do menino.

"_Deus... Eu sou um pervertido!"_, Pensou consigo mesmo, assustado com o rumo de seus devaneios.

" Perguntei se foi bom.", A voz de Matt retirou Mello de seus pensamentos.

" Não sei do que está falando.", ¬¬ Fez-se de desentendido. Não era possível que Matt soubesse, era?

" Mello... Por favor! Nós dois sabemos o que você fez com o Near naquela cozinha.", Matt mantinha um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios, bem como a ironia em sua voz.

" Pirou, Matt? Tá com um parafuso a menos no cérebro por acaso?", Esbravejou o chocólatra, tentando ser o mais convincente possível em suas palavras.

" Mello... Confesse de uma vez o que você fez com o Near vai... Eu vi a hora que ele desceu as escadas...", Ergueu-se na cama, apoiando o peso do corpo no braço direito, fitando o loiro, que no momento encontrava-se apenas com a calça negra, que parecia ligeiramente molhada nas pernas. Verificou que ele havia jogado a blusa de mesma cor próxima ao criado-mudo, e rapidamente suas íris se voltaram às formas do belo chocólatra.

" Que prova você tem que eu fiz algo?!", Mello disse com sarcasmo, parado ao lado do cama, sentindo uma vontade louca de dar um soco no rosto do ruivo intrometido.

Matt, em um movimento rápido, ficou sentado sobre as próprias pernas em cima da cama e suas mãos se fixaram nos quadris do loiro, mantendo-o firme no lugar, não permitindo que ele se afastasse devido ao susto. Inclinou seu corpo para frente e parou sua face a milímetros do abdômen de Mello, seus lábios entreabertos deixando que o hálito quente fosse de encontro com a pele clara e seu nariz roçando de leve em um quase tocar, fazendo o loiro arrepiar-se ligeiramente.

" Ma-Matt?!", O coração do loiro disparou e ele inconscientemente prendeu a respiração ante a atitude inesperada do ruivo, que simplesmente o paralisou.

Mantendo as mãos nos quadris do loiro, o ruivo foi subindo devagar, ficando ajoelhado na cama, seus lábios quase tocando a pele daquele que era candidato a sucessor de L, enquanto aspirava o cheiro peculiar exalado por aquela cútis clara. Matt continuou seu intuito, passando pelo peito, chegando ao pescoço, ainda mantendo os movimentos lentos, cada gesto transmitindo uma sensualidade ímpar, paralisando o chocólatra... Até que alcançou a orelha de Mello.

" Você cheira a sexo...", Sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Mello.

Mello sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir aquele tom... Erótico... E o significado daquelas palavras. Ele... Sabia? Mas... Por que falava daquela forma? O que Matt tinha em mente? Por que se aproximou daquele jeito? Queria esbravejar e xingá-lo, mas não conseguia mover um músculo sequer, estava paralisado e seu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer sua caixa torácica.

" ... E a Near.", Terminou de pronunciar as palavras, seus lábios roçando de leve na orelha do loiro, que mantinha-se parado, sem reação alguma.

Mello teve que entreabrir os lábios, sua respiração descompassada. Não sabia o que pensar ou fazer, as palavras de Matt ressoando em sua mente repetidas vezes... Ele cheirava a 'sexo e a Near'... Sim, obviamente que sim, afinal... Fez sexo com Near... Não. Ele fez amor! O que fizeram naquela mesa não podia ser só sexo, podia? Despertou de seu pequeno devaneio quando sentiu os lábios de Matt deslizando ligeiramente por seu pescoço e aquele gesto o deixou inquieto.

" Matt... Matt, o que você está fazendo?", Perguntou alarmado.

O ruivo estava com os olhos fechados, não pensando muito bem no que fazia... O cheiro da pele de Mello o inebriava... Fazia correntes elétricas percorrerem cada célula de seu corpo, nublando seus pensamentos... As mãos que se encontravam nos quadris do loiro envolveram a cintura delgada, aproximando os corpos e então subiram pelas costas nuas, lentamente, como que decorando cada pedacinho com a ponta dos dedos, seus tórax desnudos se tocando suavemente e seus lábios foram subindo pelo pescoço de seu melhor amigo.

" Mello...", O nome do loiro saiu num sussurro rouco e baixo, a voz de Matt uma oitava mais baixa.

O corpo de Mello encontrava-se completamente paralisado. Sentiu o toque daqueles dedos em sua cintura e subindo por suas costas, puxando-o mais e quando deu por si, estavam colados um no outro e ele podia sentir o calor da pele do ruivo de encontro a sua e o loiro sentiu sua cabeça girando e seu coração apertou quando aquela voz pronunciou seu nome e automaticamente suas mãos foram parar nos ombros de Matt, segurando com firmeza.

" Matt!!!", A voz de Mello saiu num quase desespero, como que querendo acordar o ruivo de algum transe em que ele pudesse se encontrar.

Os olhos verdes se abriram ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado. Sua boca ainda encontrava-se quase colada à pele clara e Matt ficou um tempo parado, sem nada fazer... Sua mente distante, mas logo voltou à realidade, percebendo pelo tom de voz todas as emoções de Mello... Surpresa... Confusão... Desespero... Medo? Sim. Mello estava com medo de seus gestos, afinal... Nunca agiu daquela forma antes... Avançando as muralhas impostas pelo próprio chocólatra para se proteger do mundo e controlando um suspiro, começou a rir baixinho de encontro ao pescoço do amigo.

" Matt?!? Matt, o quê...?", O loiro tentava afastá-lo, mas o ruivo ainda o mantinha em seus braços.

" Aposto que você não ficou constrangido ao agarrar o Near...", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, deixando um riso sarcástico escapar de seus lábios.

" O que?", Mello, afastou os ombros do ruivo, querendo olhar dentro dos olhos dele, ainda confuso, sentindo que os braços de Matt o deixavam próximos ainda.

" Hum... Sabia que você está coradinho?", Sorriu de lado, safadamente.

" Matt! Perdeu o juízo?", Esbravejou o loiro, ficando constrangido e irritado ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma. Poderia ser apenas impressão sua, mas Matt parecia olhá-lo de maneira... Estranha!

" Você fica lindo assim!", Ergueu uma das mãos e levou a face dele, colocando os fios loiros atrás da orelha, admirando-o, percebendo a confusão nas orbes claras.

" Cê fumou alguma coisa? Bebeu?", Indagou o loiro, não acreditando que Matt estava brincando de novo.

" Tenho certeza que ele ficou corado como você está agora...", Sorriu ao loiro.

" Matt... Eu vou te dar um soco pra ver se você acorda.", ¬¬ Avisou Mello, contrariado e ainda confuso com os gestos do ruivo, que continuava ajoelhado na sua cama e próximo a ele.

" Tome um banho antes de dormir, Mello. Você vai se sentir melhor depois.", O ruivo disse, virando-se rapidamente e ficando de costas para o loiro, ainda sentando na cama do mesmo, ambas as mãos apoiadas ao lado do corpo sobre os lençóis claros.

O loiro abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o que quer que seja que pretendia dizer morreu antes de chegar a seus lábios. Ele apenas ficou parado, olhando para as costas nuas de Matt, tentando entender as recentes ações dele... Sempre teve que lidar com as piadinhas do ruivo, porém agora teve algo diferente... Não sabia explicar exatamente o quê, mas parecia que seu companheiro de quarto...

" Matt...", Chamou, querendo olhar nos olhos dele, compreender o que se passa no coração e na alma de seu melhor amigo.

" Tome um banho, Mello.", Disse em tom baixo, ainda sem fitar o amigo.

" Matt, olhe pra mim.", Ordenou o loiro, sério.

O ruivo virou-se lentamente, olhando dentro das orbes esverdeadas do loiro, mantendo-se sério, reparando em como seu gesto abalou Mello. Por maior malícia que o chocólatra tivesse, ainda era inocente em algumas coisas... Mas era isso que admirava nele... A capacidade de ser malicioso e ingênuo ao mesmo tempo, ser tudo e nada... E sabia, isso era uma das coisas que mais devia chamar a atenção de Near no belo viciado em chocolate... Permanecia sentado, agora ligeiramente virado para o inquisitivo loiro observando cada detalhe, para então deixar um sorriso sarcástico brotar em seus lábios.

" Aposto que você seguiu minhas instruções direitinho.", Comentou repentino.

" Vá a merda, Matt! Eu quero saber por que você...", Foi cortado pelo outro.

" Mas não me espanta, porque apesar da fachada agressiva, você é extremamente superprotetor.", Passou a mão nos fios ruivos, recostando-se na cabeceira e flexionando a perna direita, apoiando o braço no joelho.

" Oh, Matt! Quer parar com isso!?", Aquilo estava irritando-o. Por que o ruivo estava sutilmente fugindo das perguntas que queria fazer? Aliás... Ele sequer deixava que ele fizesse uma...

" Mas você devia ser mais cuidadoso... Achei as meias do Near lá na cozinha...", Disse, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Mello podia ser muito inteligente, mas a confusão sentimental dele o fazia cometer erros, mas o loiro sempre fora assim... Movido por emoções e não poderia questionar o fato de Near ter deixado isso passar, porque para o pequeno garoto de cabelos prateados aquilo era tão novo que o fazia se perder naquele mar de sensações...

" Hum...", Mello cruzou os braços, emburrado.

" Vai tomar banho, Mello!", Ordenou, desejando que ele saísse logo do quarto.

" Olha aqui... Você não manda em mim!", Ergueu o dedo médio pro ruivo.

" Mello... Se você não sair do quarto agora pra tomar banho...", Disse de forma pausadamente perigosa, como que contendo algo...

" Vai fazer o quê?", Desafiou o loiro sem pensar duas vezes.

" ... Eu jogo você nessa cama e o faço gemer como nunca passou por essa sua cabecinha loira!", Seus olhos percorreram sem pudor o corpo menor, exalando malícia e divertimento em cada pequeno gesto feito.

" Matt!!!", Repreendeu o ruivo. Por que ele tinha sempre que...?

" Vai lá ou você quer que eu pegue você, hein?", Riu sacana.

" Você não ousaria...", Estreitou os olhos, fuzilando o ruivo com eles.

" Oh, Mello... Não duvide de mim! Somos amigos, mas posso rapidamente esquecer isso e comer você...", Falou, lançando um olhar sexy ao chocólatra, bem como um sorriso insinuante e divertido.

Mello revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Como sempre Matt estava brincando... Era vício do ruivo falar essas besteiras para que ele ficasse constrangido. Devia saber! Caminhou até o armário e pegou a toalha, bem desanimado. Tudo o que queria era dormir... Virou-se rapidamente em direção a porta, tocando a maçaneta, girando-a lentamente, sem muita vontade...

" Mello.", Chamou o ruivo.

" Que é?", Olhou sobre o ombro, irritado.

" Quero que saiba que não importa o que aconteça... Você sempre poderá contar comigo. Sempre.", A voz de Matt saiu séria como nunca antes, expressando a verdade e a seriedade daquelas palavras.

" Matt...", O loiro olhou-o nos olhos esmeralda, percebendo a intensidade daquelas palavras, bem como sua veracidade.

" Tome seu banho, sim? Você tem que descansar.", Sorriu amigavelmente ao mesmo como sempre fazia.

Mello ficou parado por um tempo ainda, observando as feições de Matt, querendo ver através daquele coração que era tão bonzinho para com todos, mas depois de alguns instantes, que não passaram de segundos na verdade, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, deixando o ruivo ainda sentado em sua cama.

"_Eu sempre estarei aqui para protegê-lo."_, Matt disse mentalmente, ainda olhando a porta pela qual saiu Mello.

Levantou-se da cama e pegou a blusa suja do loiro, deixando-a junta com a sua e dirigiu-se ao próprio leito, deitando-se e fechando os olhos, porém não dormiu, esperando que o loiro voltasse a salvo e isso não demorou a acontecer, pois em menos de quinze minutos, lá estava Mello entrando no quarto, agora vestindo um pijama azul-marinho, se jogando sobre os lençóis e mal se cobrindo, apagando em menos de um minuto. Ao ver isso, se levantou sem pressa e ficou ao lado do chocólatra, pegando então as cobertas e cobrindo o corpo adormecido.

"_Eu vou cuidar da sua felicidade, Mello. Não vou deixar que seu coração se quebre!"_, Prometeu em pensamento, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelos fios loiros ligeiramente molhados, afastando-se em seguida e voltando a cama, deitando-se, deixando que um longo suspiro abandonasse seus pulmões, dormindo algum tempo depois.

**OOO**

O relógio já marcava quase quatro horas da tarde e Roger caminhava lentamente pelos corredores. Desceu lentamente as escadas, enquanto verificava uma documentação importante que precisava arquivar e por isso se dirigia ao escritório, mas parou ao ver Near com o canto dos olhos. Voltou um passo, tendo o menino dentro de seu campo de visão novamente, observando-o montar mais um quebra-cabeça, mas havia algo... Diferente!

Os olhos do homem mais velho estavam fixos na pequena figura de Near, reparando em cada detalhe do mesmo... A pele sempre tão pálida parecia ter uma cor a mais, apesar de ainda ser alva e delicada, os cabelos prateados possuíam um brilho ímpar, os olhos âmbar uma intensidade indefinida... Near parecia mais disposto... Mais vivo! Roger não sabia explicar, mas era a impressão que tinha do pequeno gênio.

" Near... Boa tarde!", Disse, aproximando-se do menino.

" Boa tarde!", Respondeu educadamente, encaixando mais uma peça.

" Está tudo bem?", Perguntou curioso. Era muito estranho, mas tinha a impressão de que havia quase uma aura ao redor do menino, dando-lhe uma beleza... Uma luz ímpar. Não sabia o que aconteceu, mas ele parecia tão bem que isso o deixava contente, principalmente porque nas últimas semanas Near não estava com uma boa saúde.

" Estou.", A voz, ainda que impassível, saiu suave, quase delicada.

Roger permaneceu olhando-o por algum tempo, vendo Near montar seu quebra-cabeça com a mesma calma de sempre, mas parecendo muito bem. Sorriu e virou-se, deixando o pequeno gênio sozinho, dirigindo-se ao escritório afim de fazer seus relatórios, além, é claro, de conversar um pouco com Watari e contar como andam as coisas na Wanny's House.

Near ficou novamente sozinho naquela sala, ouvia as crianças brincando lá fora, mas não tinha vontade de sair... Queria ficar ali, montando seu inseparável quebra-cabeça, relembrando dos gestos e toques de Mello, analisando o que houve entre eles. Apesar de não sorrir e manter a face impassível como sempre, estava internamente feliz! Essa felicidade o inundava, porque há algumas horas ele e o loiro não eram rivais, mas pessoas iguais... Estavam no mesmo nível.

Para o jovem de cabelos prateados, Mello nunca foi menos inteligente que ele. Sabia, é claro, que por agir impulsivamente, o chocólatra corria riscos desnecessários e se feria com isso devido a pequenos erros, porém ele conseguia as respostas que precisava... E era exatamente isso... Essa impulsividade que tornava o garoto de madeixas loiras o oposto dele! Near sabia como agia... Era sempre cauteloso, observava tudo de fora, fazendo cálculos mentais de como tudo seria, mantendo-se protegido dentro de sua redoma de cristal e resolvendo os problemas sem sofrer dano. Isso era a única coisa que os diferenciava.

Os mesmos resultados... Conseguidos de formas diferentes! Para ele essa era uma conclusão óbvia a se chegar em relação aos dois, no entanto, as pessoas ao redor os viam de formas diferentes e eram essas mesmas pessoas que incitavam a rivalidade entre eles, afinal, colocavam Mello como sendo inferior e isso feria o orgulho do loiro, o que os tornou rivais... Separando-os! Os olhos âmbar se fecharam, se lembrando da época em que chegou ao orfanato...

" Hum... É impressão minha ou você está reluzindo?", Uma voz séria e quase maliciosa chegou aos ouvidos de Near, que encaixava mais uma peça, porém estava bem ciente da presença daquele rapaz ali.

Ignorando a presença indesejada na sala, Near continuou montando seu quebra-cabeça, apenas esperando o momento em que... Alguém mais interessante entrasse por aquela porta e este ser tinha apenas um nome e como a criatura a seu lado não é quem estava esperando, não havia motivos pra se mover ou falar com aquela pessoa de nome... Ryan. Continuou o que fazia, pensando nos motivos do moreno se aproximar dele, porém não conseguia pensar em nada realmente plausível. O jovem de olhos negros chegara há pouco tempo na Wanny's House, era aceito pelos pré-adolescentes e até pelas crianças, os responsáveis o aprovavam por não causar problemas e ajudar no que podia, mas mesmo assim...

" Está mais lindo hoje, sabia?", Perguntou Ryan, passando as mãos pelos fios negros, sorrindo, esperando alguma reação de Near.

O gênio de cabelos prateados continuou o que fazia, ignorando o moreno.

" Near...", Chamou sério o garoto de olhos cor de trevas.

Near terminou de montar seu quebra-cabeça, pensando em pegar outro...

Ryan se ajoelhou ao lado de Near segurando a mão dele que estava tamborilando sobre as peças montadas, prestes a desfazê-las e a apertou de leve, chamando a atenção do menino, que o fitou com suas grandes e impassíveis orbes âmbar, inquirindo com o olhar o motivo daquele toque que parecia tão desnecessário para o pequeno gênio e isso incomodou o jovem de olhos negros.

"_Por que você tem olhos só para o Mello?"_, A pergunta se repetia vez após vez na mente de Ryan.

Ainda segurando a mão direita de Near, Ryan levou a que estava livre a face do menino, tocando-a, segurando o queixo delicado entre os dedos, fazendo aqueles olhos âmbar não desviarem dos dele, desejando compreender aquela alma tão difícil de tocar, porém nada conseguia ver através daquelas íris que pareciam frias como gelo... E ver aquelas geleiras indecifráveis atordoou seus sentimentos porque era como se aqueles olhos pudesse congelá-lo.

Near lentamente levou a mão esquerda ao pulso de Ryan, retirando os dedos dele que seguravam seu queixo, erguendo-se e apenas olhando-o com aquelas orbes petrificantes, mantendo-se em silêncio... Um silêncio que se tornou perturbador para o moreno que se mantinha ajoelhado no chão e o pequeno gênio sabia disso muito bem e não se importava, porque lhe era incômodo sentir o toque daquele rapaz... Ele não queria que ninguém o tocasse... Ninguém tinha esse direito...

"_Só uma pessoa pode."_, Virou-se de costas, não dando mais atenção aquele rapaz, resolvendo que o melhor seria voltar a seu quarto o mais rápido possível.

Ryan ficou parado por alguns segundos, ainda sem reação devido aquele olhar tão frio... Sentia que havia um quase desprezo naquelas orbes por ele e ao pensar nisso, sentiu raiva... Raiva por não conseguir se aproximar... Raiva por aquele menino tão frágil agir como se tivesse o mundo nas mãos, como se o conhecesse profundamente e não quisesse se aproximar do que ele era e... Sem pensar duas vezes, ergueu-se afoitamente e em segundos envolveu o corpo pequeno, abraçando-o por trás, mantendo-o preso em seus braços.

" Por que você só reage perante o Mello? Ele te odeia!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele em tom baixo, apertando o corpo pequeno contra si.

" Solte-me.", Foi a resposta baixa e seca, completamente sem emoção.

" Tudo o que ele deseja é te usar... Provar que você é apenas um desafio que ele tem que vencer.", Falou rente ao ouvido de Near, sentindo o perfume de frutas que exalava do cabelo e da pele dele.

" Por que não diz o que realmente quer?", Questiona impassível, achando desagradável o perfume forte que o mesmo usava, que chegava quase a lhe dar náuseas.

" Co... Como?", Ryan se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras, suas orbes negras se retraindo, mas ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sem se afastar de Near ou libertá-lo.

" Você está tentando chamar a minha atenção desde que veio para o orfanato e se irrita por ser ignorado, mas seu interesse vai além de mim...", Fala mantendo o olhar fixo na porta.

" Eu... Near... Eu só estou interessado em você e...", Seu coração disparou ante aquelas palavras. O que aquele menino queria dizer com tais palavras? Ele por acaso...

" Suas intenções são outras e apesar de não ter certeza de quais, posso concluir que envolve uma outra pessoa... E é ele quem você quer, não?", Havia uma convicção plena naquelas palavras bem como um desafio velado.

" ...!", Um leve tremor passou pelo corpo de Ryan ao perceber pelas palavras de Near que o mesmo o desafiava a dizer que suas palavras eram mentira.

" O tremor em seu corpo me diz que eu estou certo.", A resposta veio em seguida e Near afastou as mãos dele de si, dando passos lentos em direção a porta da sala.

Ryan ficou apenas observando, seus olhos negros espantados com as palavras daquele menino... Não demonstrou nenhuma reação e permitiu que Near deixasse o cômodo sem fazer qualquer coisa pra impedi-lo. Permaneceu na mesma posição por um tempo e então abaixou a cabeça, fazendo os fios negros encobrirem suavemente seus olhos e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios e em pouco tempo o mesmo já havia se transformado num riso contido e sádico.

" Ah, Near! Você é realmente inteligente, mas... Você está mesmo preparado pra lidar com isso?", Passou a mão pelos fios escuros, olhando em direção a porta, ainda portando o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

**OOO**

Com passos pequenos e leves, Near caminhava pelos corredores do grande casarão conhecido como Wanny's House. Os olhos âmbar procuravam discretamente por uma única pessoa pelas salas e cômodos daquele local, porém não o encontrava em lugar algum, o que era deveras estranho. Já havia sutilmente conseguido a informação de que Mello acordara há horas e agora, pela primeira vez... Experimentava uma ansiedade diferente... Uma inquietude na verdade.

Já passava das dezenove horas e durante o dia todo Mello não o procurou e nem ele encontrou o loiro, o que era estranho e inusitado. Cansado de esperar, resolveu que procuraria pelo chocólatra, mas isso se tornou uma tarefa cansativa por assim dizer, visto que ele não se encontrava em parte alguma da casa. Parou, virando o rosto lentamente, fitando através da janela e logo deu pequenos passos, tocando o vidro com as mãos espalmadas.

"_Ele está lá fora... Provavelmente próximo ou na casa da árvore."_, Concluiu em pensamento e decidiu que iria até onde o loiro estava.

Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou nos lábios róseos de Near ao imaginar que Mello se surpreenderia pelo fato de não apenas vê-lo fora da casa, como indo ao encontro dele, visto que sempre fora o contrário, mas desta vez ele se permitiu fazer isso, afinal, depois do que compartilharam naquela cozinha, não deveria mais haver barreiras entre eles. Ainda poderiam ser rivais, claro, mas estariam juntos sempre!

Abriu a porta da sala, vendo o grande jardim que rodeava a casa, estava descalço, seus pés protegidos apenas por meias e apesar de não gostar de sair da proteção que aquelas paredes lhe proporcionavam, Near deu passos pequenos, avançando em direção ao local que tinha certeza absoluta em que Mello estaria, sentindo o frio da grama que atravessava o fino tecido que abrigava seus pés. O vento se fez mais forte naquele momento e os braços delicados envolveram o próprio corpo enquanto o gênio de olhos âmbar repreendia-se por não ter pego um agasalho, mas continuou com seu intento, até ver que, recostado ao tronco da árvore estava quem tanto procurava...

" Mello...", Near chamou em seu típico tom de voz, baixo e calmo, internamente ansioso por ter aqueles olhos sobre sua pessoa da mesma forma que viu enquanto se tornavam um.

O jovem de cabelos dourados ouviu a voz baixa pronunciando seu nome e permaneceu quieto por algum tempo, os fios cor de ouro cobrindo os olhos verdes, impedindo que Near visse aquelas orbes. Uma nova corrente de ar se fez presente naquele instante, fazendo as madeixas macias esvoaçarem e então Mello moveu o rosto, erguendo-o e fitando diretamente o pequeno menino vestido de branco e em seus olhos... Em suas orbes verdes havia apenas um sentimento... O mais puro ódio!

" Mello?", Near manteve a mesma expressão, mas por dentro surpreendeu-se, porque aquele olhar... Aquele sentimento de ódio pareceu cortar-lhe por dentro como se fosse uma afiada navalha.

**OOO**

02:45 AM. Wanny's House.

Um homem com idade avançada olhava a tela do laptop, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, enquanto a ponta dos dedos massageavam as têmporas, sua expressão mostrando intensa preocupação. Seu coração batia acelerado e ele não sabia o que fazer ou que ação tomar. Olhou para a tela por longos minutos, ainda mantendo o silêncio. Como pôde cometer tal erro? Como pôde simplesmente perder uma daquelas crianças?

"_Talvez seja melhor avisar Watari e L..."_, Seus dedos tocaram o teclado, mas ele parou um instante.

Devia se acalmar, entrar em pânico não o levaria a nada... Ainda não havia recebido outra ligação... Então talvez pudesse esperar um pouco. Acionar a polícia estava fora de cogitação e o que ele precisava fazer agora era aguardar e preparar tudo para reunir qualquer informação sobre como acontecera aquilo, bem como o que viria a acontecer...

" Me chamou?", Um rapaz de madeixas ruivas e olhos cor de esmeralda entrou na sala, segurando seu Playstation portátil na mão direita, fitando o responsável por aquele lar com curiosidade.

" Como ele está?", Perguntou, mirando as orbes verdes.

" O surto agressivo passou. Está sentado no escuro, comendo chocolate agora.", Comentou, passando os dedos pelos fios vermelhos, se lembrando de como ele estava furioso.

" Chame-o. Tenho algo importante pra falar...", Roger disse, deixando que um longo suspiro escapasse de seus pulmões.

" Roger, eu sei que ele exagerou... Que ficou muito agressivo, mas...", Viu os olhos do homem mais velho o fitarem e soube naquele momento que era algo sério... Muito sério!

" É sobre o Near.", Revelou, sua expressão angustiando-se por alguns instantes.

"_Será... Que ele descobriu sobre os dois?"_, Questionou-se Matt. Se fosse isso, ele não saberia dizer o que poderia acontecer a Mello, afinal... Sabia que culpariam o loiro pelo que aconteceu naquela cozinha.

**OOO**

O quarto estava escuro... Apenas a luz da lua entrava pela janela, iluminando parcamente o ambiente, mas não chegava a tocar o garoto de madeixas loiras que estava sentado na parede oposta a da janela, comendo suas barras de chocolate, agora com mais calma, porém sua feição não era das melhores... As orbes verdes estavam abertas, mirando um ponto escuro daquele cômodo, onde o silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo mastigar de pedaços daquela maravilha feita com cacau.

A porta do quarto se abriu, mas Mello não desviou o olhar do ponto que mirava, ignorando completamente o ruivo, que ele sabia que iria falar alguma coisa, mas o chocólatra não queria conversar... Não queria ouvir palavras de apoio, brincadeiras ou qualquer outra forma de diálogo. Queria apenas ficar ali, sozinho... Remoendo sua raiva e frustração.

"_Near maldito! Eu te odeio mais do que tudo! Maldito!!!"_, Fechou os punhos, tentando conter seu ódio.

" Mello.", Matt chamou, parando em frente ao loiro.

" Não quero conversar. Suma daqui!", Respondeu ríspido, entre dentes.

" Roger quer falar com você... É sobre Near.", A seriedade podia ser notada na voz de Matt e isso foi percebido por Mello, no entanto, apenas o deixou mais irritado.

" O que aquele pirralho maldito falou? Disse que eu o estuprei? Que comi ele? Hã!?!", Falou exaltado, erguendo-se e jogando a barra de chocolate para o lado, segurando-se para não descontar sua raiva no ruivo.

" O Near foi seqüestrado.", Revelou, mantendo a seriedade e a calma, pois sabia... Ia precisar de muita força pra conter a fúria que despertaria em Mello.

" Eu já disse que não quero saber daquele pivete! Por mim, ele que MORRA!!!", Gritou a última palavra, completamente irritado, andando de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada, que não via nada nem ninguém... Até que as palavras fizeram sentido em sua mente e Mello parou.

" Near foi o quê...?", Estreitou os olhos perigosamente enquanto fitava o ruivo.

" O que você ouviu. Seqüestrado.", Respondeu Matt, sem medo algum.

"_Near... Seqüestrado...?!"_, As íris verdes se estreitaram ainda mais e a feição de Mello se alterou completamente.

Sua mente ágil foi processando aquela informação e em questão de segundos estava repassando os acontecimentos daquele dia... Seu despertar bem-humorado... Aquele maldito vindo até ele, comentando e debochando de sua pessoa, falando coisas e irritando-o profundamente... A voz doce de Near chamando seu nome e o olhar que sempre fora tão impassível contendo um brilho ímpar que nunca imaginou ver naquelas orbes... O perfume daquele verme no corpo pequeno acendendo sua ira... Suas palavras frias e cruéis para com o mais novo... A dor que viu rapidamente nos olhos âmbar...

"_ Você vai perdê-lo!"._

" Mello?", Matt chamou, percebendo que Mello parecia se lembrar de algo.

"_ Não... Você já perdeu."_.

Aquelas palavras se repetiram em sua mente e Mello trincou os dentes, irado.

" Mello!!!", Chamou com veemência, assustando-se com a mudança de expressão do loiro.

" Aquele maldito... Ele acha que pode jogar comigo assim?", Rosnou as palavras ao perceber como se deixou ser miseravelmente manipulado.

" Ei!", Matt se assustou com o som do soco que Mello deu na porta.

"Humph! Ninguém brinca comigo, Matt. E principalmente... Ninguém toca no Near...", Um sorriso macabro... Quase demoníaco se formou nos lábios de Mello.

"_... Apenas eu posso tocá-lo!"_, Ele não perdeu e provaria isso... Recuperando Near e esmagando o verme que ousou se interpor em seu caminho!

Continua...

**OOO**

Nyahhhh!!! Finalmente eu terminei! \o/ Eu sei que demorei para concluir o capítulo, admito, mas eu tive vários problemas. u.u Abriu foi um mês terrível pra mim e passei mal praticamente todos os dias e fiquei sem net por um tempo também... ¬¬

Pra compensar tal coisa, escrevi um capítulo bem maior. Os dois primeiros tinham em média 16 páginas, mas este teve 28... Sim. Você acabou de ler tudo isso! XD Achou grande? Bem... A maioria de meus capítulos são maiores mesmo...

Quero agradecer a **Srta Laila, Hina Townsend, Vanessa, Maiga Momochi, Lady Anúbis, Nate// Maxy, Anoko-sempai, Lady Giully, Neko Lolita, Mih, Menina Maru, Nah, Kellygoth, Rach202, Evil Kitsune, Ruby de Vallois, Amakase Miharu, Ritsuka **e a **Matzuri Bielefeld** pelos comentários enviados. Cada um deles foi extremamente importante pra mim! Saber a opinião de todos, do que gostaram, da ansiedade para ler o próximo capítulo... Isso tudo me ajudou a concluir o capítulo, mesmo não estando tão bem assim de saúde! Valeu/o/

Agradeço a _**Evil Kitsune**_ por betar o capítulo pra mim tão rápido! Te adoro! o//

Finalmente houve o lemon entre Mello e Near, então... O que acharam dele? O.o Ficou bom? Qual a opinião de cada leitor? Eu gostaria realmente de saber! Muitas coisas também ficaram no ar... Quem estava pesquisando sobre as 'preciosas crianças' e com que objetivo? O que exatamente Ryan disse a Mello e como ele conseguiu manipular o loiro de forma miserável? A impulsividade do chocólatra feriu Near... Profundamente... Como isso ocorreu? Quais foram as frias e cruéis palavras ditas? Como Near sabia o nome verdadeiro de Mello? Como o pequeno gênio foi seqüestrado e como o chocólatra irá resgatá-lo?

Oh! Vocês querem saber as respostas? O.o Então leia o próximo capítulo! XDD E, como de praxe... _Sem_ comentários, _sem_ fic! u.u Como todos já sabem, mínimo de 10 comentários para que eu publique o capítulo 04, sim/o/ Por isso... Comentem! XD

01 de Maio de 2007.

00:20 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
